


Abandoned

by Anburwell



Category: Bando Bros, Colby Brock - Fandom, Jake Webber - Fandom, Sam Golbach - Fandom, trap house - Fandom, xplr
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anburwell/pseuds/Anburwell
Summary: Blaire thought moving to L.A. with her best friend Marley would be the new and exciting change that she needed. When she arrives, she meets her new and rowdy neighbors with a YouTube channel. But things take a turn for the worst when they mess with something they definitely shouldn't have. The blue eyes that she falls in love with will either help her move on and grow or either put her in a position that she never should have been in.A/N: some chapters may include sensitive topics.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter one  
There it is, the house I am moving into, in a city where I know no one, and no one knows me. Perfect. No, really, I wanted it this way. I have finally escaped that god-forsaken town. I pull into the driveway way and look at my new home. I turn to my dog and he is also looking out the window.

"Well Goose, this is it, your new home," I inform him, he looks at me with pleading eyes saying, can we please go home? "I know bud, I wish we could've stayed, but it was just too much." I get out of the car and see one of my neighbors walking out of the house, we see each other and acknowledge that we were there and that was that. I open the door for my dog and he jumps out. I get to the door and Goose follows me inside. Wow, this is huge, bigger than I remember. And echoier too. I open the back door for goose and go get some stuff from the car to carry back inside. I carry the clothes and bed stuff upstairs to the bedroom that is mine and toss them inside, heading back out to the car. When I get down stairs I see four relatively attractive young males in my doorway. I look up surprised. The blonde one speaks up first.

"Hey, you must me our new neighbor," he states, even though it's obvious.

"Yeah, duh," I stare blankly. Dammit that was rude Blaire. Why are you like this. I roll my eyes inwardly.

"Yeah," he drags, "anyway, I'm Sam." He puts his hand to his chest and starts down the line. I walk closer to them.

"That's, Colby," he hits the taller one next to him in the black everything and the beanie. It's the middle of July, why the fuck are you wearing all black? I mean you're cute but like, really?. He continues to introduce me to the other guys, he brunette with the highlights is named Jake and the even taller one's name is Aaron. There is another one but he is gone, his name is Corey. I think he was the one I saw leave earlier.

"Oh, cool," I say awkwardly, "I'm Blaire, it's nice to meet y'all."

"It's good to meet you too," Colby answers. I smile a little. "Do you need help bringing stuff in?"

"Yeah actually," I confess, my best friend wasn't here yet with the other things, but it's whatever. "That would help a lot. Thanks."

"No problem," Arron states. Just then my dog comes barreling in from the backyard.

"No Goose, no," I tell as he rams into Colby. Colby not ready for the sneak attack, loses his balance and falls back. The guys are laughing as I try to pull Goose off of him. When I get over to him I hear him laughing, Goose is leaving licks all over his face. I can't help but laugh as well. I finally get Goose off of him and he sits up.

"I'm so sorry," I say looking at the dog instead of Colby, "he never really does this." I finish my sentence and look up at him, and he is smiling down at me. I get nervous from the eye contact and look down.

"It's okay," he assures, "we have dogs of our own." He jesters to his house next door. I put a hair behind my ear and clear my throat and see Sam elbow Jake. I shake my head.

"Yeah, so," I start awkwardly, "um, there are a couple boxes outside in my car. Kitchen stuff, so please be careful."

"No problem, careful is our middle name." Jake confirms. Somehow, I found that hard to believe. I laugh anyway, and show them to my car. We walk in and out for about an hour and Jake dramatically falls to the ground.

"All that box carrying has lowered my energy," he puts a hand on his head. I laugh at him.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," I say looking up at Sam and Colby. They agree and we decide to go to this place called Tender Greens. I'm new to L.A. so I don't know what all there is to eat around here. We get there and eat, we talk like we have always known each other, which was nice because I don't make friends very well.

"So Blaire, where did you say you were from again," Colby asked, still laughing at the previous statement. I was as well.

"Texas. I lived in a really small town close to Lubbock," I could read the confusion on their faces, "you know, it doesn't matter." I laugh and so do they.

"I knew you were from someplace southern," Jake said, "you don't hide your accent well." I laugh.

"Well, we've never been known for being quiet," we laugh together. Once we all finish, we all head back to my house. Once we get there, we see my best friend pull up to the house. I park and get out to run to her and give her a hug.

"Thank God you're here, that house is creepy all empty." I say over her shoulder. She laughs. When we break apart she looks at the guys confused.

"Did you get more dogs while I was gone?" She asks. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, they are our nextdoor neighbors." I tell her.

"Oh well," she starts, I see her eye Jake. I'm not surprised, he is totally her type, "not bad." I laugh. I introduce her to the guys and notice that Jake's attitude had changed. They help us unload the things in her car, but before, I introduce her.

"Guys this is Marley," I tell them. They all introduce themselves and we get to work. We unload and take boxes inside for a while and when we're finally done we all chill in our soon to be living room.

"So what are y'all's plans for the rest of the day?" I ask.

"We are YouTubers who go explore random abandoned and haunted places around here and other states." Colby says. I look at him blankly.

"Isn't that kinda," I start, "I don't know, dangerous." He nods.

"Yeah totally but we like adventure." He tells us. I give him raised eyebrows and a nod.

"Right," I say, " where are you going this time."

"An abandoned insane asylum." Sam tells us. I look at Marley with wide eyes.

"Right, got it," she says, "do y'all's mom's know about this?" They all laugh.

"Yeah actually," Jake says. I nod with wide eyes. Goose comes in and sits with his head in my lap. Colby reaches over to pet him and I smile at Colby. He smiles back.

"If y'all ever want to come," Colby starts, I cut him off.

"Oh no, no way." I tell him, "that's not my thing." Marley laughs.

"Come on Blaire," she pressures, "it could be fun." I look at her questionably.

"Yeah, before or after a homeless person, or worse, kills you?" I ask dramatically.

"Her and Corey will get along." Aaron jokes. That causes the guys to laugh, which makes me laugh. I found that Colby's laugh was infectious.

"Maybe I can meet him some other time." I say.

"Maybe," Colby says with a smirk, "are you sure that you guys don't need help unpacking?" We look at each other.

"No I think we're good," Marley gives Jake one last smile before we say our goodbyes and they walk through our front door. We unpack our boxes and set up our rooms. We decide to go shopping to get couches and other things of the sort later in the week. We go out to the nearest furniture store to find a TV stand. We buy it and bring it back, but then realize we have no idea how to set up a tv. The TV stand gets delivered and put in the place that we want it.

"Okay, well I am going to see if Colby or Sam knows how to do this," I say to Marley, she nods as she unpacks some plates and cups. I walk over and knock. Colby opens the door with a smile when he sees that it's me.

"Hey Blaire," Colby greets, "what's up?"

"Do you know how to set up a TV?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you need help?" Colby asks sweetly.

"Yeah actually that would be great." I confirm. We walk over together. He sets up tv and we tell him thank you.

"I better get back, we're leaving soon." Colby says.

"Ah, to go trespassing." I joke. He laughs.

"Yeah basically," Colby says with a smile, "do you want to come?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, it'll be fun and the asylum isn't even all that haunted. And it's not really trespassing if you don't get caught." I laugh louder than necessary and then cover my mouth. He smiles at me and Marley isn't amused.

"What's the story behind it," I ask, "if it's too creepy, I'm not going." He starts to tell me the story.

"Okay so basically," Colby starts, "the wardens inside were brutal to the people and patients inside. Including rapes, murders, suicides, and beatings. In 1984, a nurse's aid hit a patient in the throat with a blackjack. The man's name was Robert Venegas was restrained in a straight jacket, and died due to asphyxiation, the aid had crushed his throat. That was in building number 25, which had been left to rot. Shortly after this incident, the hospital was closed for good." Marley whistles and leans back. I shake my head. He continues, "there have been 22 assaults, 52 fires, 130 burglaries, 6 instances of suicide, a shooting, a riot, and attempted murder." I look at him wide eyed.

"Are you serious," I ask him concerned and slightly amazed at how much much shit had happened there.

"I know, crazy right." I look at him dumb struck. He is looking at his phone after his phone went off.

"It's Sam," He looks up, "is it a yes or no?" I look at him incredulously. But a part of me wanted to know if it was actually haunted. So that was the only reason I said yes.

"Sure," I agree and Marley makes a disapproving sound. We turn and look at her.

"What," I ask, "I'll be careful." We go back and forth and every time Colby tried to say something, she cuts him off with a noise of some kind, I was really trying hard not to laugh.

"Fine, fine, but what happens when you don't come back," she says dramatically, "where is Goose gonna go."

"Who said I was gonna die," I stated, "and actually if I ever die, you get full custody." I smile at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine whatever," she caved. I throw my hands up in victory. Colby laughs at my reaction. We stand around and talk for awhile then Colby gets another text.

"It's Sam again," he tells us, "he says that if we want to go, we have to leave now." I tell him okay, but I have to go change into some proper clothes. I put on this:There it is, the house I am moving into, in a city where I know no one, and no one knows me. Perfect. No, really, I wanted it this way. I have finally escaped that god-forsaken town. I pull into the driveway way and look at my new home. I turn to my dog and he is also looking out the window.

"Well Goose, this is it, your new home," I inform him, he looks at me with pleading eyes saying, can we please go home? "I know bud, I wish we could've stayed, but it was just too much." I get out of the car and see one of my neighbors walking out of the house, we see each other and acknowledge that we were there and that was that. I open the door for my dog and he jumps out. I get to the door and Goose follows me inside. Wow, this is huge, bigger than I remember. And echoier too. I open the back door for goose and go get some stuff from the car to carry back inside. I carry the clothes and bed stuff upstairs to the bedroom that is mine and toss them inside, heading back out to the car. When I get down stairs I see four relatively attractive young males in my doorway. I look up surprised. The blonde one speaks up first.

"Hey, you must me our new neighbor," he states, even though it's obvious.

"Yeah, duh," I stare blankly. Dammit that was rude Blaire. Why are you like this. I roll my eyes inwardly.

"Yeah," he drags, "anyway, I'm Sam." He puts his hand to his chest and starts down the line. I walk closer to them.

"That's, Colby," he hits the taller one next to him in the black everything and the beanie. It's the middle of July, why the fuck are you wearing all black? I mean you're cute but like, really?. He continues to introduce me to the other guys, he brunette with the highlights is named Jake and the even taller one's name is Aaron. There is another one but he is gone, his name is Corey. I think he was the one I saw leave earlier.

"Oh, cool," I say awkwardly, "I'm Blaire, it's nice to meet y'all."

"It's good to meet you too," Colby answers. I smile a little. "Do you need help bringing stuff in?"

"Yeah actually," I confess, my best friend wasn't here yet with the other things, but it's whatever. "That would help a lot. Thanks."

"No problem," Arron states. Just then my dog comes barreling in from the backyard.

"No Goose, no," I tell as he rams into Colby. Colby not ready for the sneak attack, loses his balance and falls back. The guys are laughing as I try to pull Goose off of him. When I get over to him I hear him laughing, Goose is leaving licks all over his face. I can't help but laugh as well. I finally get Goose off of him and he sits up.

"I'm so sorry," I say looking at the dog instead of Colby, "he never really does this." I finish my sentence and look up at him, and he is smiling down at me. I get nervous from the eye contact and look down.

"It's okay," he assures, "we have dogs of our own." He jesters to his house next door. I put a hair behind my ear and clear my throat and see Sam elbow Jake. I shake my head.

"Yeah, so," I start awkwardly, "um, there are a couple boxes outside in my car. Kitchen stuff, so please be careful."

"No problem, careful is our middle name." Jake confirms. Somehow, I found that hard to believe. I laugh anyway, and show them to my car. We walk in and out for about an hour and Jake dramatically falls to the ground.

"All that box carrying has lowered my energy," he puts a hand on his head. I laugh at him.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," I say looking up at Sam and Colby. They agree and we decide to go to this place called Tender Greens. I'm new to L.A. so I don't know what all there is to eat around here. We get there and eat, we talk like we have always known each other, which was nice because I don't make friends very well.

"So Blaire, where did you say you were from again," Colby asked, still laughing at the previous statement. I was as well.

"Texas. I lived in a really small town close to Lubbock," I could read the confusion on their faces, "you know, it doesn't matter." I laugh and so do they.

"I knew you were from someplace southern," Jake said, "you don't hide your accent well." I laugh.

"Well, we've never been known for being quiet," we laugh together. Once we all finish, we all head back to my house. Once we get there, we see my best friend pull up to the house. I park and get out to run to her and give her a hug.

"Thank God you're here, that house is creepy all empty." I say over her shoulder. She laughs. When we break apart she looks at the guys confused.

"Did you get more dogs while I was gone?" She asks. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, they are our nextdoor neighbors." I tell her.

"Oh well," she starts, I see her eye Jake. I'm not surprised, he is totally her type, "not bad." I laugh. I introduce her to the guys and notice that Jake's attitude had changed. They help us unload the things in her car, but before, I introduce her.

"Guys this is Marley," I tell them. They all introduce themselves and we get to work. We unload and take boxes inside for a while and when we're finally done we all chill in our soon to be living room.

"So what are y'all's plans for the rest of the day?" I ask.

"We are YouTubers who go explore random abandoned and haunted places around here and other states." Colby says. I look at him blankly.

"Isn't that kinda," I start, "I don't know, dangerous." He nods.

"Yeah totally but we like adventure." He tells us. I give him raised eyebrows and a nod.

"Right," I say, " where are you going this time."

"An abandoned insane asylum." Sam tells us. I look at Marley with wide eyes.

"Right, got it," she says, "do y'all's mom's know about this?" They all laugh.

"Yeah actually," Jake says. I nod with wide eyes. Goose comes in and sits with his head in my lap. Colby reaches over to pet him and I smile at Colby. He smiles back.

"If y'all ever want to come," Colby starts, I cut him off.

"Oh no, no way." I tell him, "that's not my thing." Marley laughs.

"Come on Blaire," she pressures, "it could be fun." I look at her questionably.

"Yeah, before or after a homeless person, or worse, kills you?" I ask dramatically.

"Her and Corey will get along." Aaron jokes. That causes the guys to laugh, which makes me laugh. I found that Colby's laugh was infectious.

"Maybe I can meet him some other time." I say.

"Maybe," Colby says with a smirk, "are you sure that you guys don't need help unpacking?" We look at each other.

"No I think we're good," Marley gives Jake one last smile before we say our goodbyes and they walk through our front door. We unpack our boxes and set up our rooms. We decide to go shopping to get couches and other things of the sort later in the week. We go out to the nearest furniture store to find a TV stand. We buy it and bring it back, but then realize we have no idea how to set up a tv. The TV stand gets delivered and put in the place that we want it.

"Okay, well I am going to see if Colby or Sam knows how to do this," I say to Marley, she nods as she unpacks some plates and cups. I walk over and knock. Colby opens the door with a smile when he sees that it's me.

"Hey Blaire," Colby greets, "what's up?"

"Do you know how to set up a TV?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you need help?" Colby asks sweetly.

"Yeah actually that would be great." I confirm. We walk over together. He sets up tv and we tell him thank you.

"I better get back, we're leaving soon." Colby says.

"Ah, to go trespassing." I joke. He laughs.

"Yeah basically," Colby says with a smile, "do you want to come?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, it'll be fun and the asylum isn't even all that haunted. And it's not really trespassing if you don't get caught." I laugh louder than necessary and then cover my mouth. He smiles at me and Marley isn't amused.

"What's the story behind it," I ask, "if it's too creepy, I'm not going." He starts to tell me the story.

"Okay so basically," Colby starts, "the wardens inside were brutal to the people and patients inside. Including rapes, murders, suicides, and beatings. In 1984, a nurse's aid hit a patient in the throat with a blackjack. The man's name was Robert Venegas was restrained in a straight jacket, and died due to asphyxiation, the aid had crushed his throat. That was in building number 25, which had been left to rot. Shortly after this incident, the hospital was closed for good." Marley whistles and leans back. I shake my head. He continues, "there have been 22 assaults, 52 fires, 130 burglaries, 6 instances of suicide, a shooting, a riot, and attempted murder." I look at him wide eyed.

"Are you serious," I ask him concerned and slightly amazed at how much much shit had happened there.

"I know, crazy right." I look at him dumb struck. He is looking at his phone after his phone went off.

"It's Sam," He looks up, "is it a yes or no?" I look at him incredulously. But a part of me wanted to know if it was actually haunted. So that was the only reason I said yes.

"Sure," I agree and Marley makes a disapproving sound. We turn and look at her.

"What," I ask, "I'll be careful." We go back and forth and every time Colby tried to say something, she cuts him off with a noise of some kind, I was really trying hard not to laugh.

"Fine, fine, but what happens when you don't come back," she says dramatically, "where is Goose gonna go."

"Who said I was gonna die," I stated, "and actually if I ever die, you get full custody." I smile at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine whatever," she caved. I throw my hands up in victory. Colby laughs at my reaction. We stand around and talk for awhile then Colby gets another text.

"It's Sam again," he tells us, "he says that if we want to go, we have to leave now." I tell him okay, but I have to go change into some proper clothes. I put on a gray shirt, a flannel, green jacket, a black pair of jeans, and my black vans. I put in my backpack a flashlight, extra batteries and bulbs, a pocket knife (you never know), a couple bandanas, a map in case our phones dies, a small first aid kit, and bug spray. I go downstairs to the fridge and grab a water.

"You ready to go?" Colby asks. I nod and wave to Marley. And we walk next door. I stop at the threshold because I suddenly got nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?" Colby asks with a concerned tilt of the head. I smile lightly.

"Oh, yeah," I softly tell him, "I just got really nervous that's all."

"Oh, I understand that," he comforts, "but hey, it'll be fine."

"Right," I take a deep breath and walk in after him. We all gather around and I finally met Corey and like Aaron says, we do get along. We are actually a lot alike.

"Wait so if scary things aren't you thing," Corey starts, "then why did you agree to come." I take some time to think about it.

"Because curiosity is." They all laugh, "are we gonna do this or what? Let's do this before I change my mind." They laugh again and Jake, Sam, Colby, and I walk out to the car. Jake and I are in the back while Sam and Colby are in the front. Sam starts to do the intro while Colby drives.

"WHAT Is up guys, it's Sam and Colby," Sam starts, "today, we are going to explore an abandoned insane asylum. Colby is here with me as usual, we also brought Jake, and we also have our new neighbor Blaire." Me and Jake both waved to the camera. They tell the viewers the background of the insane asylum. We drive for awhile when I finally see it and I got chills.

"Guys, there," I point and Sam turns the camera.

"Oh guys, there it is, do y'all see that," Sam point in the direction of the asylum.

"I just got chills, that is so creepy," I said, Sam pointed the camera at me. We parked and walked for awhile. We all had our flashlights. Sam was talking to the camera about how we had to park far away, one because of security, and because there's no parking in the middle of a field. We get closer and I had the better flashlight so I see the gate and how high it was first. Well, it was high to me.

"Guys, I know this means nothing to you," I start, "but there's a gate." I point my flashlight at it.

"Is there an opening?" Jake asks. We look around to try and find one but there isn't one. We were walking back to the front when I heard footsteps.

"Colby that's not funny," I accuse. He turns around to face me. He looks confused.

"What?" Colby asks. Jake was walking next to me and the steps came from behind me. So it wasn't Jake.

"You didn't hear those footsteps?" I ask, "they came from right behind me." I used my thumb to point behind me.

"No, Guys, Blaire just heard footsteps." Colby said, "Guess we are in the right place." I huff and walk forward with the rest of them. We stop in front of the gate.

"So, I guess, We have to climb?" I state in a weak voice, "I'm letting you guys know now, the last time I hopped a fence, I cut my leg open." they laugh and so do I.

"Hopefully, this won't lead to that." Colby states. Sam hands Colby the camera to film same getting into the gate, "Sam get ready to catch this, I'm tossing it over." He does and Sam catches it thankfully. He climbs over and then it's my turn. I climb it well enough but getting down from on top of the fence is the hard part.

"Um, this is when I cut my leg the last time." I state. I start to panic a little because I am afraid of heights, but I don't let it show. I take a deep breath and toss my other leg over and then the other and hop down. I land and I am amazed that actually did it.

"Did you cut yourself?" Colby asks. I look down at my jeans to find any cuts or anything of the sort.

"No, I think I'm good." I tell them right when Jake comes over the fence. They talk to the camera as we walk through the parking lot of the asylum to get to the building. We see a couple of security cars along the buildings but none of them were at the building we were going to. Colby told the camera that nobody including maintenance people go in there. They don't go in there because you are supposed to be able to hear stuff everywhere in the building.

"Lovely," I say, Sam laughs and points the camera at me. I laugh too and we continue to walk to the building. We get there and and Colby sees a broken window. Sam goes first with the camera and then me, then Colby, and then Jake. Which Jake was not happy about. At all. 

"Jake, just come on," Colby complains. Jake huffs and climbs through the window. We are all in the room finally and Colby says something about the graffiti and how it wasn't that bad. 

"Wait, why does graffiti matter?" I ask confused. We are standing in what we think used to be a room. Colby turns to me to explain again.

"Usually when a building has a lot of satanic graffiti, it usually means it's more haunted than the others." Colby informed.

"Oh," I say with a puff of air. Colby chuckles a little, "I'm glad you find it funny, satanic graffiti and dead people, why wouldn't this be funny." Sam had the camera on me. I smile sarcastically at the camera. We continue to walk through the building, getting deeper into the building. We pass through doors and hallways, not really hearing anything.

"Are you sure this place is even haunted?" I ask. Sam had just turned the camera back on when we heard a thump, "Are you kidding?" Colby laughs and so did the other two.

"Sorry that was me," Jake says from behind me, "I tripped." I exhale and we keep walking. Sam turns the camera off again and I remember what Colby had said about graffiti. I use my flashlight to look at the walls and such. I notice that once I got farther into the building how the graffiti had changed. It had gotten more and more satanic.

"Uh guys," I tried to get their attention, "Look at this." I pointed the flashlight at the wall in the room that we were in and saw what I definitely didn't want to see. We saw satanic graffiti everywhere in the room.

"Oh shit," Colby says, "This is not good," Sam turned the camera back on.

"Guys," he turns the camera back to the wall, "look at all this graffiti," he scans the walls, "this is not good at all." We walk out of the room, I was first since I had the better flashlight. We go into more rooms and classrooms, or whatever they were. We didn't read too much into them. Just then I heard a loud thud come from two doors down. I stop abruptly when I heard the thud and Colby ran into me.  
"Shit, sorry," Colby says, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," I whisper, "What was that? Jake was that you?"

"No I swear," Jake promises. I put a hand over my mouth. There was another thud, and I stumbled back into Colby. I whispered sorry and pointed my flashlight to where I heard it come from.

"Okay seriously, did you get that," I asked Sam. 

"Yeah I think so," Sam confirms.

"So now what," I ask, "Do we keep going?"

"I mean if you guys want to," Colby says to us. I stop to think, I turn my head to the side and grab the straps of my backpack.

"I mean how threatening could that have been right," I say trying to convince myself. I was thinking out loud. I start to look around, "Whatever that was, it could have been like an animal are something."

"Yeah, yeah it could be an animal, or the building settling." Sam says to the group. We decide to keep going and I hear a piano. I stop.

"Guys do you hear that," I ask.

"No what?" Colby asks, "What is it, what do you hear?"

"I hear this piano playing the same few notes," I vocalize quietly which notes that I hear. "Y'all can't hear that?" Jake stops moving, Sam is moving the camera around fast, moving back and forth between Jake, Colby, and me.

"Wait, wait," Jake says, "Shh. I just heard it too. Where the hell is that coming from?" I shake my head.

"Should we go?" I asked afraid.

"If something happens, we'll go," Sam says, "Only you and Jake heard it."

"Let's just go down stairs," I suggest, "That way if something does happen, we'll be down stairs." We all agree and head downstairs. We were walking down the stairs, I was in the front again. I got downstairs first and had the flashlight on the stairs so that they could see when Sam looked like stumbled.

"Holy shit," Sam yelled.

"What, what," We all ask.

"Something just pushed me." He had basically ran down the stairs saying that.

"What, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I felt a push." Sam confessed.

"Okay, now we seriously need to go." I stated. They all agreed and we started walking to the window we came in from. We got into the room we entered from when the door slammed shut behind Colby.

"Shit, Shit, go go," Colby yells running to the window. I had just gotten through when the door had shut. Everyone was finally out so we ran back to the gate. I hadn't realised just how fast i was running until I was the first one at the gate. I didn't feel the fear I had the first time. I was over the fence and a couple feet away when they were climbing over the fence.

"How in the hell did you run so fast?" Colby laughs while out of breath.

"I played lacrosse in high school," I said a little out of breath, "I also swam and played volleyball, and yes they overlapped seasons." I started to walk away when I felt Sam's camera on me. I turned and walked backwards. I stumbled.

"So the high school jock is also clumsy." Colby jokes, I shove his shoulder playfully.

"Okay so what the hell was that," I say. "That was crazy. I guess y'all were right."

"So we heard a bunch of thuds and a piano. Then Sam almost falls down the stairs because he was pushed. And then to top it off, the door slams shut as we're about to leave."Colby lists.

"So you do you think it's haunted, I mean all that stuff couldn't have happened by chance right?" I ask. We're all talking in the car. "Have to be honest, I'm a little freaked out."

"Oh yeah for sure," Colby agrees, "that was creepy." Colby starts the car and do the usual outro. We talk through out the car ride. Once we get to our neighborhood, he pulls into their driveway. He unlocks the door and we all get out. I start to walk to my house when Colby comes up next to me.

"What's up Colby?" I ask stopping. He also stops and kinda looks nervous, "you okay?"

"Oh yeah," he says, " I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." I giggle.

"Thank you, but I think I can walk next door." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to be sure," Colby says, he puts a hand behind his neck. Rubbing the back of it.

"Oh well," I said with a smile, I motion him to follow, "come on then." He returns my smile as we walk to the door. We reach the door and I pause outside on the front step. 

"Thanks Colby, I am officially home safe." I tell him with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad that you came with us." He confesses. 

"Me too, I never really do stuff like that. It was fun, I think." I say with a smile, I turn to unlock the door. I unlock it and turn back to Colby. "I'll see you tomorrow." I give him a smile.

"Yeah, hopefully." He smirks, he puts his hand lightly on my shoulder and then walks away to his house. I shake my head, look down, and smile. I walk inside and greet Goose when he comes to the door. Marley comes around the corner with a spatula raise for the strike. When she sees that it's me she exhales and lowers her makeshift weapon.

"Jesus Christ Blaire," She scowls, "Announce yourself."

"It's me Blaire, I am walking into the foyer." I say sarcastically. She huffs.

"You know what I meant." She says. I laugh and nod my head. 

"I know, I was joking." I tell her. We stay up for a little while longer watching tv and scary movies. We were watching IT when the lights went out next door suddenly and we heard a couple of yells from next door. We look at each other.

"Did you see that?" I ask Marley quietly. She nods and Goose sits up, he was lying down before. I walk to the window to see if I could see what caused the power to go out, but I couldn't see anyone or anything. 

"What are you looking for?" She asked as she came to stand next to me. We were looking out the window and we could hear muffled arguing coming from the house. I could see their shadows walking around. Then we heard a crash and more yells. We jump back from the window and Goose whines. 

"Should we do something, I mean there isn't a car parked outside that isn't theirs." I ask. Marley shrugs.

"I mean would we be bad neighbors if we didn't?" Marley says. She grabs her shoes. We walk out of the door together and walk to their house and on the way over we heard a piano coming from inside. I stop dead in my tracks.

"What, what," Marley asks.

"We heard a piano at the asylum tonight." I tell her.

"What no way," she says.

"But this could totally be unrelated," I tell her that as we get to the house. I knock and we hear a few yelps. They finally open the door and looked relieved that it was us.

"Oh thank God," Colby says. Sam and Jake were with them along with a girl that we didn't know. She looked nice enough.

"Sorry if we scared you," Marley says, "we just heard what was going on and wanted to see if y'all were okay."

"Oh, yeah we're fine," Jake says,but we see that the girl was crying.

"Obviously not," I stated, I pointed to the girl, "she's in tears."

"We were playing a haunted game and it got intense." Sam says.

"Oh okay," I said, "then, just, be careful." I look at Colby and he was already looking I me. I look down at the ground and then look at Marley.

"Thanks we will," Sam says. The rest nod in agreement.

"Seriously it was getting intense, I'm glad that guys came to see if we were okay." Colby says. We say our goodbyes and walk back to the house. We get back inside and I couldn't help but wonder if these guys were crazy or just dumb. Either way, the rest of the time that we live in this house next to them was gonna be strange.


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up that morning by Goose licking my face. I scrunch up my face in disgust and turn over on my back. He then decided to sit on me which was the deciding factor on me actually waking up.

"Okay, okay," I tell him as I push him off of me to actually get up. I get out of bed and get ready for the day. I brush my hair and teeth. I go to my closet and pick out a black shirt paired with black short, ripped shorts. I put on a pair of brown combat boots and a striped cardigan. I didn't want to brush my hair, so i put on a red beanie. i do light make up and put on my glasses that were the circled ones. I walk downstairs and see Goose and Marley sitting together on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, good morning," I say to both of them. I go over and pet Goose on the head. I make myself breakfast and when I'm done, I go over to sit with Marley on the couch.

"Do you want to go get stuff for the house?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure," she agrees, "we need a coffee maker, more plates, coffee cups, cups, and a microwave." Marley reads off the list of everything we need. She goes upstairs to get dressed and when she comes back down, we go to the car to go. We hope in and drive to the nearest Target. We get to Target we walk around and get everything we need. We pay and get back into the car and drive back home. When we pull on to our street and we see Colby, Jake, Corey, Arron, and Sam along with another girl running around with Nerf guns. I laugh and so does Marley as we walk inside with all of our stuff. We dance to our music as we get everything put into place. We finally get everything into place and now we can relax for awhile. I was sitting on the couch and I see Colby and Sam out of the corner of my eye hiding on the side of the house. Me and Colby make eye contact and he waves goofily and I laugh as I wave back. After awhile we go eat and when we come back Marley and I eat popcorn and candy while we watch scary movies, but in-between the scary movies we watch comedies. We were watching the Conjuring 2 when we hear a knock at the door. We look at each other and Marley looks like she doesn't want to get up. I go and grab my lacrosse stick and walk to the door. I take a deep breath and open it. I raise it and I saw Colby, Jake and some dude I have never met before on my porch. I exhale and put down my stick by the door. They looked at me confused.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Brennen and me." Colby asks. Marley comes up behind me and see looks at Jake.

"Hey guys," she greets, she looks at Jake and smiles. Her and Jake talk inside while Colby, the guy that must be Brennen are outside.

"So do you want to do a video with me and Brennen?" Colby asks.

"Uh, sure as long as we get food." I tell them. I tell Marley that I would be back later. She says okay and goes back to talking to Jake. I close the door and walk out with them to Colby's car. We get in and we talk and get to know each other better on the way to wherever we're going.

"So Blaire, how do you like L.A.?" Brennen asks.

"It's alright, it's different." I tell them.

"Well we would assume so since you're from Texas," Colby says the Texas part with a scowl. I laugh and look down.

"Hey hey, if we're gonna be friends you gotta let go of your hatred for Texas," I tell him. He laughs and lifts his hands up. We finally get to the place we we're going and I see that it is a park. We get out and they set up everything to do the video. We stand in the parking spot by our car. Colby goes and does his intro.

"What's up guys, it's Colby and I'm back with Brennen for another video," he starts, "I am also here again with Blaire, who is my nextdoor neighbor." I wave to the camera and say hey. They didn't tell me what we we're doing. But I see them pull out the Ouija board. I look at then like they have lost their minds.

"You've got to be kidding," I tell them. Colby laughs and so does Brennen.

"You didn't tell her," Brennen asks Colby. Colby shakes his head while laughing. I smile and shake my head.

"Let's just get this over with," I tell them and the camera kind of. We walk over to the bench while they tell the story of the place.

"So this whole thing is haunted," I ask them.

"Yeah," they say together.

"Right okay," I state, "and you want to go over in the darkness where literally no one is."

"Yeah," they say with a laugh.

"Right okay," I state again as we go back to walking over there. They go over to the club house thing that they say you can see a lady standing in the window. Colby starts to climb on top of the house.

"Colby what the hell are you doing?" I ask, violently whispering.

"Climbing," Colby says obviously. I huff and turn to the side. "Brennen come on." They both made a really loud noise and I look at them with wide eyes.

"Way to be loud guys," I tell them. They laugh and try to be quiet again. They walk around, looking in windows and I was the look out.

"Blaire, come up," Colby whispers from up on the roof. He has got to be joking.

"Colby, I literally have no upper body strength," I tell him while looking up at his shadow. I hear him laugh.

"Come on, you got over that other fence," Colby says. I huff and nod my head and walk over to the building. I struggle at first. I take a step back and try again. I got up the second time and Colby gives me his hand to help me up. Brennen had the camera.

"Awe, how gentlemanly Colby," Brennen says with a funny voice. Colby and I laugh.

"Shut up," Colby says. We walk around and Brennen makes a loud noise again and we all freeze.

"Well if they didn't know before, now they do," Colby says. We walk around for a little longer and Colby finds a piano. What is up with pianos in this city. I go over to it to see if it was in tune. Colby has the camera again.

"Play us a song on the piano man," Colby sings badly, and I giggle. I sit down in front of it and play a few notes and it was, in fact, horribly out of tune.

"Oh god, that was awful," I say laughing.

"Hey Blaire, what would you do if there was a face right behind you," Brennen asks. I freeze.

"What." I say.

"There isn't one, but what if," I exhale and laugh a little.

"Probably try to get off the roof really fast, end up tripping, then falling to my death because I am very clumsy." They start laughing.

"Colby, keep and eye on this one," Brennen says. We laugh again and get off and go to the bench they wanted to use. We set up everything and start to do what we planned.

"Have you ever played an Ouija board Blaire?" Colby asks.

"Once in high school, but that was the first and last time." I tell them with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously with your accent." Brennen laughs. Colby laughs loudly too. I get an offended look on my face but it eventually goes away because Colby's laugh never fails to make me laugh.

"Okay okay, let's just get on with it," I say.

"Okay," we all put our fingers on the board and Brennen takes a deep breath, "demons of the underworld we summon you here tonight,"

"No Brennen no!" Colby yells and then covers his head with his hands. I freak out too.

"Brennen what the fuck," I yell too, but he continues laughing.

"We summon you here to possess our bodies and control us." He does this possessed face and then goes back to normal. I look at him like I want to kill him.

"You look kinda scary like that," Brennen says like a child.

"Well now I'm upset," I say. They laughs and we start to the game.

"Are there any spirits here tonight with us," Colby asks. The planchette doesn't move.

"Maybe ask it again," I suggest. We do the three circles again and then Colby asks it again.

"Are there any spirits here that want to talk?" Colby restated the question. The planchette doesn't move at first but then it moves to yes.

"Was that you," I ask Colby.

"No I swear, I'm barely touching it." Colby defends. 

"Brennen?" I asked.

"No I swear," Brennen assured. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Now what," I asked. I looked at both of them.

"Are there any shadow children here with us?" Colby ask quietly, "oh fuck, ant." he slaps his hand down on the table to kill it. i laugh at him. Then the planchette moves to yes.

"wait wait, what is a shadow child?" I ask confused. He explains and basically it is children that you see with black eyes. "Oh perfect." I comment sarcastically.

"Did you die here?" Colby asks again. The planchette moves to yes again and I start to get spooked, but I don't say anything.

"What year did you pass?" Brennen asks this time instead of Colby. The planchette moves to the 1 then to the 9 then to the 8 then to the 9.

"1989, that's not the long ago," I say.

"Wait, would it still be a child?" Brennen asked.

"If it is a shadow child that we are talking to then yeah, it would still be a child," Colby informs.

"We can always ask," I tell them.

"Right right," Colby says, "How old are you?" The planchette moves to the number 7. Colby tells the camera that if they hear any voices it is probably the other people that are here.

"Wait guys for this next question let's look at each other so that the views know and we know that it isn't one of us moving it," Colby suggests. We all agree. we all look at each other and wait for the next question.

"Wait, Blaire," Colby says, "Do you want to ask a question?"

"Sure," I agree, "Did you live a happy life?" I ask the board while looking at Colby. The planchette moves to no. There is a moment of silence.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Brennen asks. The planchette moves to the letter b for boy. Colby looks behind Brennen.

"The light keeps turning off and on behind you," Colby says. I turn my head to see behind Brennen.

"I keep seeing stuff behind you over there," Brennen point the behind and the left of Colby, He turns to look. He apparently sees it too. And when I look, I have to squint a little to see it. Even with my glasses on because it was dark.

"What is that?" Colby asks, still looking where Brennen is pointing.

"Shine your flashlight over," Brennen says to Colby. He does.

"It looks like a floating orb," Brennen says, I am still squinting and then I see it.

"Ohh, that thing," I say finally seeing it. We get back to asking questions when Colby asks the one question I didn't really want answered.

"Do you have evil intentions?" Colby asks, I suck in a breath. The planchette started to move but then it stopped when we heard a noise, We turn to look at the people but they were all starting to leave. They started to leave right when the noise happened. The explain to the camera what is going on. We hear another loud noise and I jump a little and Colby looks at the camera. Trying to see if he got it on film. He did. He explains the noise to the viewers saying that it sounded like something had fallen out of the tree. Brennen talking about the light again and about how he hears something sounding like something moving through the trees. We decide to keep going even though all this weird shit is happening.

"How did you die," Brennen asks, I cringe on the inside because I know that you aren't supposed to ask how they died, how it is one of the rules.

"Oh, Brennen," I say quietly to the group really, they look up, "you aren't supposed to ask how they died, It's like against the rules or something."

"What, why," The two of the basically ask together.

"Because it is like disrespectful or something," I tell them, "because it might not be something they want to relive."

"Well, too late now," Brennen says, the planchette then spelled the word fire.

"There was a fire here?" Colby asked confused.

"I guess," I say. We all kept hearing things and looking around, and I was really starting to get spooked, I could feel my hands shaking a little. I guess both of them were because Colby could tell.

"You're shaking Blaire," Colby points out, I look at my hands like I didn't already know.

"Oh, shit, yeah you're right," I chuckle nervously.

"I feel like something is watching us," Brennen brings up, I had started to get that feeling too. Colby did as well because he also agreed with us.

"The worst part is, is that the camera light is so bright that I can't really see anything that way," Colby says while pointing behind the camera. Brennen and I agreed with him. We got back to asking questions.

"Do you want us to leave?" I ask quietly again. The planchette moves to yes. I look at them with wide eyes. Brennen see something directly behind Colby this time. He points.

"Woah, wait," he says, "is there a group of people over there?" Colby turns around fast and grabs the flashlight.

"Bro it's like they're looking our way," Colby says. Brennen leans back.

"Dude, I don't like that," I tell them. Colby agrees.

"What the fuck dude," Brennen says still looking in that direction like Colby and me, "it just went behind the tree though. Something is over there." I start to get up way before they did and I completely forgot about saying goodbye. Brennen stands up and leans on the table. I put my fingers back on the board and Colby turns around super fast.

"Let's say goodbye then," We all move to and say goodbye to the board. Colby was more calm than Brennen and me. He packs up the board and Brennen and I see it again.

"I swear something is over there bro," He says to us. Colby is packing up the board faster. Brennen picks up the camera to see if we could see it better with the camera light. We couldn't. colby turns and looks freaked out.

"What Colbs?" I ask. He keeps looking at the spot where the shadow was.

"The shadow is gone," He says, "it's not there." I put my hands over my mouth.

"Then lets fucking go," Brennen says. I nod and Colby grabs the blanket and ouija board. Brennen starts to walk over to the tree where we saw the shadow while I stayed behind.

"It looked like there was something creeping around this tree," He points the camera at the tree, "This is the tree where something sounded like it fell out of it, it doesn't have pinecones or anything. Colby turns around fast.

"Bro," He says freakout. I freeze next to him, "do you guys see that, yo yo, what, do you see those lights," I do and i cover my mouth and start to back up, they looked like eyes or something. Colby and Brennen freak out too. I started running a little bit before them when I figured out what they were. The started to run after me back to the car. I made it to the car before they did again. When we get to the car we just stand there like idiots while they do the outro. I was freaked out.

"Something was definitely following us," Colby says, I nod in agreement, "there were eyes literally on camera." Brennen agrees with Colby as well.

"Right when you shined the light at it," Brennen says freaked out and a little out of breath. I was standing next to Colby not really saying anything.

"Yeah, right when i shined the light at it," He reenacts the movement he did, "two eyes appeared, looking at us." I was just nodding along.

"That was too weird," I said, looking back over to where we were. They talk more about it.

"Hope you guys enjoyed this video," He starts to end his video with us while we are all outside of the car. He said to his fans that friday they will be coming back to the same spot to call scary numbers.

"We're gonna get out of here, because honestly this place is super creepy," He says while looking at us and the camera, "thanks Blaire and Brennen for helping me out, the link to his channel is down below." He ends the video and we all get back into the car and drop Brennen off at his house, then drive to our houses. When we dropped Brennen off, I got into the passenger seat when he got out. Once I got back into the car Colby starts driving again. We talk and listen to music.

"Blaire you should do a YouTube channel." Colby says, looking at me then back at the road.

"Eh, I don't know," I say skeptically.

"Come on," he drags out, "why not?" I think for a second.

"I wouldn't even know what to do," I confess, "I'm not very interesting." He shakes his head.

"I think you're interesting," he told me, looking at me for longer than before and then back at the road, I blush a little, "you don't have any talents?" Dammit, I think, I don't want to sing for YouTube and for millions of people to see. Especially him. He'll probably think I suck or whatever. I think again for awhile, debating on where or not I should tell him. I give into the part of me that doesn't care who knows I can sing.

"Yes," I confess, "I can sing a little."

"A little?" He says playfully. I pinch my lips together and shake my head, looking out the window.

"Fine," I give, "a lot." He smiles at me and looks back at the road. I shake my head again.

"See, that's what you can start doing," he tells me, "and then once you get more ideas, you can do other videos like me or other YouTubers.

"I wouldn't even know how to start," I confess, "I'm not good with technology." He laughs and so do I.

"I'll help you," he tells me, "when you're done filming, bring it to me and I'll teach you how to upload it." I huff at him.

"Fine," I say. I pause, "I can't believe I'm actually going to start a YouTube channel. That was always a joke I had with my friends back home." I laugh to myself.

"Well believe it," he comments. We get to our neighborhood and our street. He pulls into his driveway and I get out to walk to my house. He walks with me there just like last time and we pause outside my door.

"I had fun almost dying with you," Colby says dramatically. I laugh.

"That's a bit dramatic," I comment, "but me too." We say goodnight and I walk back inside. Good comes running to me and Marley is sitting on the couch in her pjs.

"Hey!" She says happily. "What happened?" I told her what happened at the park and the car ride back.

"Awe, y'all are so cute," I look at her shocked, that was not the answer I was looking for.

"What do you mean," I say confused, "that wasn't the point, and we're just friends. I barely know him."

"Whatever, I just saying that y'all would be cute," she says lifting her hands up in defense, "anyway, I think it's a great idea, I mean we are in LA. Anything could happen you know."

"Yeah I guess," I pet Goose a couple more times, "I think I might go upstairs, I'm pretty tired."

"Okay, I was just about to go upstairs when you came home." Marley tells me. I go upstairs and get ready for bed. I climb in and my head had just touched the pillow and I fell asleep faster than I have before. Strangely, I fell asleep thinking about Colby and what Marley had said. Maybe, but all I know is that I barely know him.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Trigger warning

A few weeks had passed from the night that we had played the Ouija board in the park. I took Colby's advise and started a YouTube channel and it was going surprisingly well. Marley and I had also gotten closer with the guys, (Sam, Jake, Colby, Corey, and Aaron) and Marley and Jake were a thing now. My fans and his shipped them like crazy whenever we would all hang out together. It was morning and I had gotten the camera Colby and I went and bought together out to film. I set up everything and grabbed my guitar. Colby had taught me how to edit like he said he would. My video would be like a cover and vlog.

"What's up y'all, it's Blaire," I started my intro, "I'm back with another cover like I said I would be. Today is gonna be different. Colby said that I should start doing vlogs and shit like that so that's what I'm gonna do. If y'all hate it you can comment down below, but today I am gonna do a cover of This Town by Niall Horan. So here it goes." I start the song and playing the chords on the guitar.

Waking up to kiss you and no one's there

The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air. It's hard

Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round

It's funny how things never change in this old town. So far from the stars.

I continue to sing until the song finishes.

"So yeah that was This Town by Niall, anyway for today's vlog I am going to surprise Colby. He should be home. Let's go." I tell the camera as I walk over to his house. Sam opens the door when I knock.

"Hey Sam," I say happily, "you have just had the honor of being in my very first vlog ever, how does it feel?" I laugh and keep the camera on him. He laughs too.

"It feels pretty good." He says. He leaves to go see Katrina and I walk inside. I greet Navi and Buddy and they smell Goose on me. I see the other roommates and tell them not to tell Colby I'm here. I walk upstairs to his room.

"So I am right outside his door," I say, I open it suddenly and yell really loud, "COLBY ROBERT, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?!" he jumps and makes a funny scared face at the camera.

"Jesus Blaire, you scared the shit out of me," he says with a laugh. I was laughing too.

"Sorry," I say, not really sorry. He makes a disbelieving face at me

"No you're not," he states.

"You're right," I confess, "so Colbs, how does it feel to be in the first ever Blaire vlog?"

"It's been pretty frightening," he jokes, I flop down on his bed and he is on his computer, he turns the chair around to face me.

"What you doin," I ask.

"Editin," he says copying my tone, I roll my eyes and chuckle a bit. I do something to make him laugh like in the gif above and I turn the camera off.

"So are you going to help my edit my vlog whenever I get done?" I ask Colby.

"Sure if you want me too," he answers. We hangout in his room for awhile doing random shit.

"What should we do for my vlog today Colby," I ask while he was on his computer. He looks up and shuts his eyes while thinking.

"Uhhh, you should," Colby says while thinking, "We should take Goose on walk."

"I guess," I say sitting up, "you wanna come?" I was sitting up fully now and Colby had shut his laptop.

"Do you want to be in the last calling terrifying numbers video," He asked.

"Sure," I get up from the bed and walk with Colby downstairs. We walk to my house, Marley and Jake are on a lunch date so I just walk in and get Goose. He comes running to me and Colby.

"Hey buddy," I greet, crouching down and petting his head, Colby pets him as well, "you wanna go for a walk?" when I say "walk" Goose freaks out, he runs to the laundry room where I keep the leash. I laugh and walk to the room with Colby. Goose while I was getting the leash was jumping on me and Colby. Goose is still a puppy, he is two years old. Goose is a little chubby golden retriever. I finally get the leash on Goose and walk out the room to the front door. We take him for the walk and I start vlogging.

"Hey guys, I'm back, and I have Goose and Colby here with me," I say to the camera, flipping it to show both of them, "We decided to take Goose for a walk before we go exploring with Brennen. Stay tuned for that, it is gonna be crazy." Colby laughs.

"Colby, what are we going to be doing for your video?" I ask him. After I say I turn the lense towards him.

"We are going to call scary numbers on suicide bridge," Colby finishes his sentence and I turn the camera towards me again.

"How fun," I say sarcastically and with an unamused smile. Colby laughs and then Goose barks at a squirrel in a tree. Two teenagers come walking in our direction and when the see Colby they freak out. One is a girl and one is a boy.

"Oh my God," the girl says and points at Colby, "that's Colby Brock!" They walk fast towards us. They see my camera and the girl lightly hits the guy.

"Hey," Colby waves awkwardly, he looks at the camera with wide eyes.

"Are you shooting right now," they ask.

"No," he points to me, "but, my friend is."

"Hey," I wave to them. The wave back at me and then the girl seems to recognize me.

"Oh my gosh," she jumps a little,and hits the guy again and I laugh, "you're Blaire!" She looks at the guy, "she's Blaire!" Colby and I laugh again.

"I fricken love your covers," the guy says," he smiles, "you're cover of Don't Be a Fool by Shawn Mendes was like perfect."

"Awe thanks," I put a hand over my heart. We talk for awhile longer and they talk about the videos they thought were amazing and funny. They ask if we could take pictures and we said of course. After the pictures Colby and I give them both hugs and they ask if they could pet Goose, after they did we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

"That was awesome," I say to Colby and he nods, "our fans are so cute."

"Yeah of course," Colby says, "I love my fans." I nod.

"That was the first time I ever met one of y'all and awe," I turn the camera towards me, "literally y'all don't even know how much y'all mean to me." We finally get back to our house and we walk in. I get the leash off of Goose and turn back to the camera.

"Well guys, I will see y'all again when we are leaving for the bridge tonight." I shut the camera off and set it down on the counter and Jake and Marley are back.

"Hey guys," they greet from the couch. Marley looks at me confused, "bridge?" she asks.

"Yeah, Brennen, Colby, and I are doing a video for both of their channels at this bridge called Suicide Bridge," I inform her.

"Lovely," Marley says sarcastically. I laugh with Jake and Colby.

"I know right," I state, "that's what I said." We hangout at the house for awhile and Colby gets a text from Brennen asking if I was coming too.

"Are you sure you want to come," Colby asks sweetly, I look at him.

"Well even if I wasn't," I start, "I would go anyway because I told my fans I would," Colby nods.

"Do you want to go eat first?" Colby asks, and I look at him like he has said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Of course," I say obviously, "hello, who do you think I am?" Colby laughs really hard.

"Right, I can't believe I asked that question," He jokes.

"Chick fil a?" I suggest. He moves his head back and forth thinking, "or, not." I drag out.

"That's fine," He gets up and starts walking to the door while I was still on the couch. He turns and motions for me to follow him.

"Oh," I say getting up fast from the couch, "now, I was talking about later, but I'm coming hold on," I grab my wallet, my camera, and walk faster to get caught up with Colby who was already out the door.

"Hurry up," Colby jokes from his car, I wave bye to Jake and Marley and then run to his car.

"Alright, alright," I say getting into the car. I strap myself in and wait for him to start the car and drive.

"Ready," He says, I nod and look at him. He starts the car and drives in the direction to Chick fil a. We drive and listen to music. I figured out that we like the same music, but then again I like all music. Just then "Have You Ever Been in Love" by The Ivy came on, and I absentmindedly sing along.

"You're pulling my heart," I start, "keeping me up in the dark, I'm on the chase, still haven't seen your face, oh I fall apart, you know I keep a collection of my misplaced affections. the thought of you keeps grabbing my attention, and if I even come close, I don't think so, no," Colby looks at me shocked,

"You know this song!" He says surprised.

"Yeah, though it is the only song I have heard from them," I confess, "but I want to hear more,"

"Awesome," he says while looking at the road, then he looks back at me, "and, I knew you were good, but honestly I thought that you did some like editing stuff to improve it." I chuckle and look at him.

"Thank you?" I say confused.

"No, no, It's good," He says flustered. I laugh.

"I'm just messing with you," I joke. Colby starts singing, and it was so bad it was almost funny. I start laughing and he looks at me and then back to the road. He keeps singing and laughing.

"Come on, we got it, sing with me," He pushes me to continue. I laugh and then start to sing along. It was horrible, but hilarious. With Colby I was able to feel myself let go and just be me, and not perfect all the time. I am dying from laughter by the time we get to Chick fil a.

"Colbs, stop, stop," I say out of breath from laughing too hard, "it's starting to hurt," I hold my stomach. We get to Chick fil a and park. I get out of the car and we head inside. We talk and we laugh as we walk inside and wait in line. I pull out my camera and turn it on.

"Colbs, where are we," I say turning the camera to him. He looks at me surprised.

"We are at Chick fil a," He says with a smile. I turn the camera towards me.

"We are at chick fil a," I tell them, "because every great explorer eats first." Colby laughs. It was our turn and we ordered our food and when we were walking to our table, I saw someone that I never thought I would. My ex Finn. We make eye contact and then avoid each other's gaze. Finn looked confused when he saw me with Colby and a camera. Colby notices my shift in mood because I froze when I saw him. Colby looks at me then at Finn. He nudges me and I realized that I was still recording. I turn the camera and my gaze to him, he looks confused.

"What's up B?" He asks. I take a deep breath.

"That was my ex," I pause, "Finn," He nods his head slowly.

"Got it," He says.

"That was sufficiently awkward," I say to the camera again, "I will see you guys at the bridge," I shake my head and close the camera. Colby is looking at me while I eat.

"Okay what," I ask finally, "you're staring," Colby shakes head while looking at me.

"No I wasn't," he lied. I shake my head.

"Yes, yes you were," I said with a smile. He looks away with a smile.

"Come on," I press, "out with it," he shakes his head.

"Fine," he says, "I didn't want to ask because it might be weird, but Finn," he asks confused and I lean my head back.

"Finn and I dated in eighth grade all the way to junior year," I told him. He nods.

"What happened?" He asks, I take a deep breath, "if you don't mind," I shake my head after I got enough Coke from my drink.

"Of course," I start, "uh high school happened, it was time to choose colleges happened, we got accepted to different schools and didn't know what would happen so we decided to go our separate ways. Nothing bad or anything just circumstances," Colby nods.

"Got it," he states, "so we don't have to worry about you getting kidnapped or anything like that?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No," I laugh, "there is no animosity between us. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good, good," he says with a smile, "I'm sorry though, that stinks, it would almost be better if one of y'all broke up with the other," I nod.

"Yeah tell me about it," I huff. We finish eating when he gets a text from Brennen asking if we were ready.

"Are you ready to go," he asks.

"Yeah," he nods and then we get up to throw away our trash then head to the car. We get in then drive to Brennen's house to pick him up. We get there and we text him and tell him that we were outside. We see him hurry to the car and I switch seats. We drive to the bridge and Colby parks a ways away, but not that far. I get out my camera and start is.

"Hey guys, we are now at the bridge and," I start, I turn the camera towards that bridge, "and when you look at it, it's not that bad, it's actually kinda pretty so I'm good staying here," Brennen and Colby laugh and I put them in the frame, "oh, that's right, I have these dweebs with me," I point to Brennen, "everyone meet Brennen, he's kinda important so we need to keep him safe Colby," Colby and Brennen laugh really hard, "anyway, tell them what we will be doing," I focus on Colby.

"For my video we will be calling scary numbers," Colby tells the camera, I turn it towards me.

"Spooky," I joke, "what do you mean by scary numbers," I turn it back to him.

"I found numbers from like serial killers, numbers that spirits use to call people, and like the dark web," Colby informs.

"Ah how lovely," I laugh. He does his intro and starts the video. We are sitting in the walkway. Apparently, more people have come to commit suicide because they had build metal gates around the platforms with easy access. We sit down and the Walkway is completely blocked by us.

"Okay so I'm just gonna say these might be fan numbers because I asked them if the knew any or found any that I haven't, to send them in," Colby informs.

"Oh no," I comment, "it'll be fine."

"Oh no, perfect," Brennen comments while looking at Colby.

"The first number was given to me by zellybear, let's see if this works." Colby says. He types in the number and puts it on speaker and the call couldn't be completed.

"Wow, thanks Zellybear," Brennen states sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah what a great number," Colby states in the same tone as Brennen, "very scary."

"Guys..." I start but I drift off. Colby goes to his regular phone and finds another.

"Okay we're trying this one," Colby types in the number and it says the same thing.

"Okay wait, are you sure this phone even works," I ask Colby, "like did you set it up."

"I don't know let's try it out," he takes his phone and he calls his mom's phone number, "come on mommy please." It tells us call failed again. I see that the camera goes out if focus, "okay guys, we are in the middle of trying to get this to work and we think we see two people right behind us." He points to the spot in the camera.

"Okay, this is the moment of truth," Colby states, "I'm calling myself," and again it says call failed and call ended, "okay so I think we might have terrible service up here since every call says call ended or call failed which has never happened with the trap phone, so what I'm thinking is, we might just go back to Brennen's place and do it in the regular spot, but before we leave we have to get the thumbnail here to make it look like we actually did what we said." I laugh and so do the guys.

"We gotta lie," Brennen states, "we gotta fool people, that's what clickbait is," I laugh again. The phone says "home screen," again and it scares me a bit. They laugh and turn off the camera, I keep mine rolling.

"Well what a great video so far guys," I joke sarcastically.

"I know right, it's going so well," Colby jokes as well.

"Your best one yet," Brennen states with a laughter. We continue to joke and Colby tries one more time to call on the phone and it works.

"Okay, it just worked," Colby tells us.

"What really?" Brennen asks.

"Yeah, I just called myself," Colby tells us, "and it worked. We may just have to do it from here, because it's not working on the bridge." They had turned the camera back on when Colby told us that it was working now, so we sat down in front of the bridge.

"I'm so happy it's working now and we don't have to go back to Brennen's place," Colby states in a cheerful tone, "let's try that first number again. Dang, we totally roasted Zellybear but it was totally our fault."

"Damn, sorry Zellybear," Brennen apologizes with a smile.

"Told y'all, sorry Zellybear," I state looking at the camera. They call the number and it works, turns out it was just a fan giving Colby their number.

"You know what you duped us, you duped us real good," Colby jokes into the phone, "well, it was good talking to you, we're gonna continue with this video, I love you." I smile, he is so sweet to his fans.

"Love you too," Zellybear replies back to Colby. They hang up.

"Yes!" Colby exclaims when zellybear said it too, I laugh again. "Zellybear just duped us," Colby looks at Brennen and me.

"What a punk," Brennen jokes. Colby finds another number and types it in.

"This number is from another fan," Colby states, "maybe this was a bad idea," it rings and says that the number that our number had been logged and traced, they didn't seem worried.

"Wait what number was that?" Brennen asks.

"Yeah what's it say?" I ask as well.

"It was the Boothworld industry number," Colby tells us.

"Oh it's the number that tracks us," Brennen says unfazed.

"That's a bunch of bull," he pauses, not sure if he wants to day shit or not, he hits the phone lightly on the wall next to him, and decides he better not say it, "crap." He continues on with the next one and we can barely even understand what the person was saying, but it was a foreign number so it probably wouldn't work.

"That sounds like a bunch of hooey jooey to me," Brennen jokes. Colby calls and since it was a foreign number it didn't let him complete it.

"This is a good video so far," Colby looks at us, "we haven't even done anything and it is probably already sic minutes in." Brennen laughs flatly and I shake my head, "sorry guys."

"We're calling the numbers that you gave us so," Brennen starts. I shake my head and laugh. Colby finds another number. He reads the description.

"This a scary number, we you call it will answer and ask what you want it to do," Colby looks at us, and I know that one of them is gonna make this dirty somehow. I roll my eyes in advance. Colby starts to type in the number.

"So if we want we can tell it to lick our ass hole," Brennen says in a funny voice, Colby looks up, and I shake my head trying to hide my smile.

"I mean if you want that to happen," Colby tells him in the same voice as Brennen. I can hide it anymore, I'm laughing.

"Yeah," Brennen says still using that goofy tone.

"Yeah," Colby agrees. They could barely do anything and I would be rolling on the floor.

"048, they didn't even finish the number," Colby laughs, "are you kidding me, we gonna call it anyways." And sure enough it didn't work. We look behind us and they are two people walking in our direction.

"Jesus, those people always scare us," I whisper. We get back to the video, and Colby finds another number and reads the description. Just before he finishes the couple is right on us so we have to move out if the way, so they can walk through, we tell them what were doing since they ask and then they leave. We continue with the video and the number actually works. It is giving us this creepy message about how people shouldn't abuse people and animals and if you do you should stay home so nobody had to be around you.

"Damn," I breathe. We move on to another number that doesn't work, and then another. The third number worked, but it was busy which was strange. He finds another and it rings but the voicemail box was busy. He gets another and reads the description. It said that the government will trap and detain your family, I don't know why but that made them have the giggles. The line didn't work because it was no longer in service.

"Well I am never asking my audience for numbers ever again," Colby tells the camera, "because it's not working," he yells goofily. He stops the video because another couple came by, after we moved Colby turned the camera back on.

"Yeah, y'all can come through," Colby tells them, he motions for them to walk forward. They asked if we were shooting a music video or something.

"Yeah, yeah, were shooting a video," Colby lies, he starts to sing What Makes You Beautiful and Brennen joined in, I was acting like I was filming them, just up until they were far enough away. I gave them the all clear and we started laughing our asses off. Colby looks at the camera and we all sit back down.

"Why is this such a date spot for people," Colby asks, "there have been two couples now who have been like 'oh we're just hanging out,'" Colby says the camera. He continues with the video, he gets another number, he is typing it in when Brennen finds a piece of class on the ground.

"Colby, Blaire look a piece of glass," he tells us, "let's use it to sacrifice our lifes," he jokes. Me and Colby both laugh as I read him the rest if the number and he types it in. And again it doesn't work. The phone goes "home screen," again.

"I am gonna take this phone and throw it off the bridge," I threaten. The number was said to give you an instant brain clot from the noise that it was said to make.

"Why would you want to call something that gives you an instant brain clot," Brennen asks and I shake my head. Just then we see a coyote on the other side of the road.

"Oh look a coyote," I tell them. The look to where I'm pointing.

"If that thing comes at me bro, I'm gonna kick it," Brennen warns.

"Brennen," I gasp while holding back a laugh. They start calling it over and just when it crosses the street, a car barely misses it. All of us cringe.

"Oh," they both yell. I cover my mouth .

"We almost just witnessed a coyote death," Brennen jokes. It starts to come towards us, "oh no, Bros it's coming towards us run," we start to run, "no no, don't run, don't run. Why would you run?" Brennen days to us.

"Because you said 'run'" I tell him and they both laugh.

"I thought it was charging us, I got scared." Brennen defends.

"Chased out by coyotes?" Colby states in a funny voice. I laugh. They start the video again, but I didn't want to sit down anymore.

"We're gonna keep calling these numbers, but apparently y'all suck ass at this," Colby jokes. I laugh lightly and Brennen smiles. I have been turning my camera off and on throughout the night and I turn it on when they turn theirs on and off. I read off the number to Colby and he dials. The line turns out to be busy. So they just decide to call When the clown again, whoever that is. I was looking out over the bridge when I see this shadow like thing in the trees. Apparently Brennen sees it as well because he says something.

"Brother," Brennen says to Colby. Colby says yeah without looking, "there's something over there, I don't know if it is the coyote we just saw or what, but I see a shadow."

"Yeah I see it too," I tell him, Colby looks.

"Oh yeah I see it now," Colby agrees but he just goes back to the phone. They call wrinkles and say the normal inappropriate stuff that they say to wrinkles and while I was cursing then in my head, I couldn't help but laugh. They say that they are gonna try the last two numbers.

"We're gonna try the last two numbers, sorry if this doesn't work, but at least we saw a coyote," Colby tells us in a light tone.

"We did see a coyote," Brennen says. I take the phone and get the number.

"Did you know that coyotes can run at 40 mph?" I tell them absentmindedly. I feel them looking at me. I look at them confused, "what?"

"How the frick do you know that," Colby asks.

"I think I read it some place," I tell him, I don't remember how I knew it honestly, "I'm full of random facts," I joke and shove them both lightly. They laugh and I read off the the number to Colby and he presses the call button. It rings and it soon becomes this like weird, static sound.

"Hello?," Colby says into the phone, "it's something," he says to us. There was no answer.

"Hello?" Brennen tries this time instead of Colby. It continues to make the static noise until it stops the static and we hear a scream into the phone, and then it hangs up. We look at each other in shock, my eyes were wide and a hand was over my mouth. Colby's eyes were wide and he leaned away from the phone, and Brennen had wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"That was someone screaming," Colby says and Brennen nods his head.

"That was definitely someone screaming," Brennen agrees. I nod my head, still not sure what happened.

"100%," I tell them, "but it sounded like a recording, or that it was really far away from the phone you know?" They nod and agree, "my heart stopped for a second, hold on," I tell them as a put a hand on my chest. They laugh lightly and so do I.

"Last number," Colby tells us and the camera, then another couple walks by and Colby makes a goofy face when they have their back to them. This time Brennen reads the number. It rings until it picks up. Only after Brennen says hello did we get a voice. The voice said something that sounded along the lines of "jump" in a really low man voice. They look at each other. Then it hangs up.

"What did it say?" Colby asks.

"I don't know it sounded like 'thump'" Brennen says.

"Should I call again," Colby says, "I'm calling again, he does and it picks up again, but this time after I say hello it starts dialling.

"Are you doing that?" I ask Colby.

"No," Colby tells me, "hello? Is someone there? Say something," it did. I sounded either like "jump" or "hang-up" we didn't know for sure.

"To me it sounded like hang-up," Brennen says "hang-up" in a deep voice with a growl.

"Hold on, hold on," I tell them, finally putting the pieces together in my head, the look at me, "how much of a coincidence do you think it is that it says jump and we are on suicide bridge?"

"Oh shit," Brennen says, "that just made sense now, but how would it know we're here?" He asks looking around.

"Unless we contacted like a ghost number, you know, one of the ones that says like a ghost can pick up, maybe we got one of the ghost from this bridge," Colby thinks.

"That's super scary actually," I tell them. They explain to the camera what happened.

"We are gonna get the Ouija board and for brennen's video we are gonna play with it up here. Also you can go check out Blaire's channel which will give you these two videos in a much shorter time frame." Colby tells the camera with a smile, "I really hope you enjoyed the finale of calling scary numbers, if you did leave a like and hit the subscribe button. I'm not gonna set a like goal," Brennen cuts him off.

"Hold on, since this is the last video, we should do my man Colby a solid and try to surpass the last like goal and get this to more than 100,000 likes," Brennen tells them, "do you think they can do it Blaire?" Brennen turns to me.

"Oh I know they can do it," I tell them confidently with a smile behind my own camera.

"That goes for my viewers too," I turn the camera towards me while I am standing in front of Colby and Brennen, "y'all, go to Colby's channel and spam that like button like your lives depended on it. He makes really fun and fresh videos, ew I can't believe I just said that," I turn the camera towards them and get behind it and stay there. They are laughing their butts off at me, "yeah yeah whatever." He does his normal outro and says that he is gonna make me and Brennen do whatever scary video with him next.

"There is only one way to get rid of a phone on suicide bridge," Colby says, Brennen took his camera, "and that is to throw it off of it," and with that Colby snaps it in half and chucks the phone off the bridge. He finishes his outro and ends the video. We go back to the car and get Brennen's stuff for the video and he does his intro, he was vlogging all day so he just tells the camera where we are.

"Okay guys so I am here with Colby and his new neighbor and friend, Blaire, and we are at suicide bridge," he points the camera at us, "we got the Ouija board and we are gonna head over there. We start walking over and this car starts following us, or so we thought.

"So guys there is this car following us, it had been for awhile and we're kinda scared not gonna lie," Brennen had the camera on himself, "just slightly."

"Yeah just slightly, I don't know why he's doing that," Colby says as we are walking together in front of Brennen. The car stopped and parked near Colby's car.

"Do you think he's gonna attack you're car," Brennen asks, "he's not gonna attack an 07 Corolla," he jokes. I laugh and he points the camera back and me and Colby.

"Excuse me," Colby asks defensively, "that's a beautiful car."

"I'm not saying it's not," Brennen tells him while I am smiling in the background looking from Colby to him, " I'm just saying do you think he'll do anything."

"I don't think so," Colby tells him, "I mean we have the rights to park there." Brennen goes on to tell his viewers about the bridge and the history behind it. And again we find a spot right in the middle of the bridge to sit, there's not a lot of room. While we are sitting Brennen starts the video and we get ready to play. As we start a lot of cars are driving past. He tell the viewers that if they see anything behind us comment even though I don't see how that is going to help us in the present time of this video. But it's fine. Just then I hear a noise behind me I turn and look but nothing is there, but the guys heard it too.

"Yo what the heck was that?" Colby asks.

"Did you hear that," Brennen asks.

"Come on, let's get this over with so we don't have be here any longer than we have to be," I tell them.

"There are literally noises happening already and we haven't even started yet," Brennen exclaims. We all put our fingers on the board and go in three circles. Brennen does the things where he calls the demons and every time I want to slap him.

"I hate this," I say to no one in particular. Colby nods his head.

"I hate it when you do this," Brennen isn't paying attention, he just continues. All Colby can do is laugh, which makes me laugh. He does this thing that makes him look possessed and honestly it's kinda creepy but also funny. His face just looks so weird. He turns to me when he face was like that and I bust out laughing. Which causes them to laugh.

"What the heck was that Blaire," Colby asks laughing.

"I have this thing where I laugh when I'm uncomfortable," I tell both if them. We laugh again and get on with the video.

"Is there anyone here, that committed suicide on this bridge willing to talk to us," Colby asks and it wastes no time moving to yes, "why is it that every time we play the Ouija board, something happens," he looks at Brennen, but I am confused.

"What do you mean," we basically say together.

"Every time we play the Ouija board, something always wants to talk to us, have you noticed that?" Colby asks again.

"Yeah, I do feel like even when I play the game even when I'm not filming, something wants to talk," Brennen agrees.

"Oh my God," Colby's groans.

"I'm gonna continue," Brennen says and we focus our attention back on the game, "how old were you when you committed suicide?" The planchette moves to make 18.

"I do know that there has been over 100 deaths up here," Colby pauses, "why do I keep hearing footsteps. Do you guys hear that."

"Yeah actually," Brennen and I both agree. We just go back to the game to get this over with so that we could leave because I was getting some really weird vibes. I had my camera in my left hand while I was using my right to play.

"Do you regret committing suicide," I ask. It moved to now. Colby leans back shocked.

"No?" He asks confused, "that is the creepiest answer."

"That's actually kinda scary," Brennen states, "don't many people regret dying?"

"Maybe he or she was so alone and unhappy with his life that he doesn't have a reason to regret it you know," I tell them, "it's actually kinda sad when you think about it."

"So were you an only child?" Brennen asks. It moves to yes. Earlier it had said that it was an orphan so it obviously didn't have anyone to bring him happiness. He was completely alone. I look behind the camera for a second and I see this dark thing, that I can't make out what it could be. I decide to tell the guys.

"Hold up, do y'all see that?" I ask, my accent getting heavier. It only happens when I get super nervous or angry. I point to where I see it, "not this fence, but the next one,"

"Yeah," the tell me.

"What is that?" Brennen asks.

"I don't know but it's dark, and I can't make it out."

"Honestly I don't know won't where I'm looking," Colby tells us, "I laugh lightly, "oh wait, found it. Yeah I don't know what that is." We go back to playing the game.

"Are there other spirits with us here?" Colby asks. The planchette moved to yes again.

"Oh," I exhale, I look at the camera like they do in the office.

"Are they close to us?" Brennen asks. Again it moves to yes, "do they want to hurt us?" And again it moves to yes.

"Oh perfect," I state sarcastically. Colby is looking around and toward the camera.

"It's saying yes to everything," Brennen says.

"Colby what the hell are you looking at?" I ask frantically.

"I am still hearing the footsteps, do you hear that?" Colby asks. I nod.

"There's no way, something could walk over here, right?" Brennen asks, he was the closest to the wall.

"Yeah there's no way," Colby confirms. I was looking around to at the same spot I was before and I realised that the shadow I had seen before wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, the shadow I saw before," I start, "it's not there anymore."

"Oh shit, you're right," Brennen agrees. Colby looks over there too.

"Oh you're right," Colby breathes, "it's not."

"What we thought, Brennen, was a pillar obviously wasn't because now it's gone, so what the fuck was it," I ask frantically and confused.

"I don't know, but before it looked like a six foot tall black shadow," Brennen says. Since we couldn't figure it out, we go back to the game.

"Why were you so unhappy with your life while you were on Earth?" Colby asks. The planchette spells out the word alone.

"Oh shit, that's so sad," Colby says, you could tell that he meant it, "dudes, there are two people walking towards us," Brennen looks up.

"I think they are just actual people," I tell them, they were.

"Shit that scared me so bad," Brennen admits with a laugh. We all smile lightly. They get closer and we move out if their way. Brennen gives the number for the suicide hotline to his viewers saying if anyone was alone of thinking about it to call the hotline. We get back to the game and Brennen asks the one question I never wanted him to ask.

"Do you want us to jump," Brennen asks. I groan.

"Are you kidding, Brennen, why would you ask that." I whisper loudly at him. He ignores me because the planchette had moved to yes. There was a moment of silence.

"Woah, that moved really fast," Colby says. I nod because that was all I was able to do. Brennen points to the area that we had seen the shadow before.

"Bro what the fuck is that over there," Brennen asks.

"It's that shadow again," I tell him, I go wide eyed, "guys it's moving, but it looks far away,"

"Yeah, but I think you're right, it looks like it's coming right at us," Colby says, "we have to say goodbye," we say it and Brennen grabs his stuff. As we we're walking, it was still following us and Brennen tells the camera. We were all walking fast and all I wanted to do was go home.

"What the hell was that?" Brennen asks us. I didn't answer and neither did Colby. Just then, right when we past on of the gates, it shook and I screech a little and start to walk faster.

"Guys what the fuck," I cry. Brennen is freaking out

"Yo bro, I don't want to be here anymore, I'm stopping the video," he stops the video and begins it again when we get back to the car. He basically recaps all that had happened and does his outro when he's done I start to show them that I want to go. I walk to the back passenger door and wait.

"Guys can we go, I'm freaked out." I tell them. Colby unlocks the car and I get in before them and wait. They finish and get in the car and I am looking out the window. I didn't feel good, like I felt drained and I just wanted to sleep, I didn't talk much while we drove to Brennen's house.

"Hey, B, are you okay?" Colby asks. I was leaning back in my seat, head to the side, eyes closed. When he says my nickname, I open my eyes I see both Brennen and Colby looking at me. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Huh?" I ask absent mindedly. I look at them.

"You good?" Brennen asks.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just tired." I lie. I turn my head again and we get to Brennen's house. He gets out and we trade plays and I take my seat up front. I get in, and put my seatbelt on and just look out the front of the car.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Colby asks sweetly. I get pulled out if my thoughts and look at him dreamily.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel weird that's all," I tell him. He nods.

"Yeah me too, I don't know, that bridge always gives me weird vibes," Colby admits. We drive to our houses and he parks in his driveway. As usual he walks me home and waits till I an inside to leave. Marley was already asleep when I went upstairs to get ready for bed when I heard a noise from downstairs. It wasn't Goose because he was lying on my bed waiting for me. I grab my phone and my lacrosse stick as I walk downstairs. After what happened at the bridge, I call Colby. He answers after two rings.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks concerned. I walking downstairs when I heard the noise again, it was like one of my cabinets was opening and closing.

"Hey, nothing, well I am hearing a noise from downstairs, can you stay on the line while I see what it is?" I ask him when I get get downstairs. I walk to the kitchen and see that two of my cabinets were open that I knew were closed when I got home. Marley has a thing about closing things. She wouldn't leave them open.

"Yeah sure," he tells me sounding worried.

"Shit Colby, two of my cabinets are open, Marley is asleep and she always closes things, she has this thing," I was actually really freaked out. He could tell.

"Hey hey, breathe," Colby tells me. I do and try to relax.

"Okay okay," I close the cabinets and walk back upstairs to my room, constantly looking back. "I'm walking back upstairs now."

"Okay, tell me when you get to your room, come over tomorrow do I can help you edit." He tells me. I laugh slightly at his attempt to distract me.

"Okay," I tell him shakily. I get to my room, "okay I'm here. Thanks."

"Hey no problem," Colby says honestly, "goodnight B, sleep tight, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Colbs, see you tomorrow," I smile lightly again and hang up. Goose snuggles up close to me when I get into bed, and just like that, I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

I wake up with Goose on top of me again and I can barely breathe. I shove him off and get out of bed. I wonder downstairs with Goose next to me. I go into the kitchen and it takes me a minute to figure out that the cabinets are open.

"What the hell?" I mumble to myself. I shut the rest of the cabinets that I don't need and grab one of my coffee cups out of it. I am silent as I try to wake up. I get the pancake mix out of the pantry and start to make it. Marley smelled the mix and followed her nose downstairs.

"Smells good," she greets. Now that I had a cup of coffee I was ready to converse with people.

"Thanks, good morning," I greet with a smile. I set a couple on a plate for her and get myself some. We eat and I debate whether or not to tell her about this morning and last night. I decide better of it and just go on with the day. Colby and I were supposed to edit together today so I rinsed my dishes off quickly and put them in the dishwasher, then head upstairs to get dressed. I brush my hair and my teeth, I don't feel like wearing my contacts today so I put my glasses on. I walk downstairs and say bye to Marley and pet Goose on the way out. I walk over and knock on the door. Corey answers with a smile.

"Hey Blaire, Colby's upstairs, he might still be sleeping though," he informs.

"Okay, thanks," I return his smile, pet both Navi and Buddy, then head upstairs. I get to his room and knock on the door, when I don't get an answer I figure he is sleeping. I pull out my phone and text him that I was coming over to edit, I press send and wait a couple of minutes before I go in. I open the door and walk quietly into his room. He is laying on his stomach with his head facing the window. I smile and almost feel bad for needing him to wake up. He didn't have a shirt on and I could see the muscles on his back. I shake my head and lightly place my hand on his shoulder to wake him up.

"Colby," I whisper and shake him lightly, he doesn't wake up so I try again, "Colby, Colby Brock wake up," I was shaking him harder now. Damn, why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper? I try again, this time much louder than the first two times. "COLBY BROCK WAKE UP BITCH!!" I yell and shake him violently. He jumps awake and looks confused.

"Jesus Christ Blaire, what time is it?" He asks sleepily. I giggle at his morning voice.

"It's about 11:30," I tell him. He looks at the time on his phone and stretches .

"Oh," he yawns, "sorry I didn't read your text."

"Yeah, I know you didn't goof," I tell him and he laughs. He gets out of bed and grabs a t-shirt out of his closet. I watch him walk. Damn, he's been working out, I knew that before, but I haven't ever seen the results, but wow. His laugh pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Like what you see dork?" He laughs. I blink and look at his face.

"Huh?" I say pathetically, then I realized what he had said and roll my eyes, "you wish Brock." He just laughs. I mentally facepalm myself. Why did I have to be such a dork?

"Yeah, actually. You ready to get to editing?" He says the first part quickly, but I heard what he said and I couldn't help but blush. I act like I didn't hear anything but Colby knew I did because he was smirking.

"Yeah, let me get my camera," I go to my bag that I dropped by the door and grabbed my camera. We connect it to his computer and we get started. Every time one of us cussed or used inappropriate language he put a quack instead and we couldn't stop laughing. Every time it is just me and him, I feel more free than I have in the past. Like I can breathe. He makes it so easy.

"What are you thinking?" Colby asks and I realise that I was staring.

"Nothing, nothing," I lie, looking away, "do you want a water?" I ask changing the subject. He laughs.

"Sure, you know where they are?" He checks, I just nod and walk downstairs. I am mumbling to myself as I walk to the fridge. I get to the kitchen and I am still mumbling when I see Sam.

"Hey Blaire," he greets happily. I just wave, to deep in thought about Colby. Do I like him or is he just tall? And sweet, and funny, and completely different from anyone I have ever known before. Ugh! "You okay?"

"Uh huh," I yank two waters out of the fridge door and start to walk upstairs.

"Well you're mumbling angrily to yourself," Sam points out.

"It's Colby," I huff. I slam the waters on the counter by accident and I mumble sorry.

"You're fine," Sam tells me, "what's up with Colby?"

"He is confusing to me," I admit. I plop down next to Sam and he smiles.

"What's wrong," he says gently.

"Sometimes I think he's flirting with me but then like two seconds later it's like he's not and I just don't understand," I confide in Sam for the next few minutes, "I need a guy to be upfront with his flirting so I know if he likes me or not, not this subtle shit."

"That's Colby, he'll flirt subtlety and then act like he didn't two seconds later," Sam says honestly, "but you didn't hear this from me, but word is it wouldn't be the worst thing if you flirted back." He smiles and I get what he is trying to say...I think.

"Got it," I tell him, "thanks Sam." I get up and grab the waters.

"Hey no prob," he tells me, "just thank me at your wedding," I let my mouth fall open in fake offense, I pick up one of the shoes lying on the floor and throw it at him, he dodges it and laughs. I do too and shake my head as I walk back upstairs to Colby. I take a deep breath before I walk back in. I open the door and he turns around in his chair and smiles.

"Thank you, you're my favorite person right now," he tells me thankfully. I laugh lightly.

"Thanks," I tell him, "you're alright." I joke and he fakes offense.

"What?" He says jokingly, "I'm just alright?"

"You are right below Jonah Marais currently in the running for my favorite person," I joke. I can see a flicker of jealousy in his eyes at my statement.

"Well is Jonah helping you edit," he tells me, "no he isn't." I laugh at him. "This is no laughing matter Blaire."

"Right, sorry," I clear my throat and stop laughing.

"I am actually very upset, what does Jonah have that I don't?" I have trouble not laughing, the way he is saying Jonah is killing me.

"Well, he has a beautiful voice," I joke. He rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Okay and, where is he? I'm right here," I am now in the verge of tears because I am trying so hard not to laugh my ass off. He starts to walk towards me and stops to where I have to look up at him while I was sitting in the bed. I lean back a bit to make it more comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah," I pause, "you're right," I'm not sure why but I was holding my breath. His eyes become a softer blue that is just as breathtaking.

"I bet he can't make you laugh as hard as I can," he says quietly.

"You're right," I tell him without thinking. He smiles and goes back to editing. I exhale finally and blink a couple if times. What just happened? I think to myself. I get up from the bed and go to his desk. I lean over next to him to watch him edit. I give suggestions here and there, but I really just let him do his thing. He is better at this than I am. We finish and I post it. I flop down on Colby's bed and then a couple seconds later he flops down next to me. I close my eyes and just breathe for a couple minutes and then I hear his phone go off. He tells me it was Brennen asking if we wanted to do something for his daily vlog. I nod as my response and we wait for Brennen's answer. The three of us have gotten pretty close while I have been living nextdoor. Brennen and I weren't as close as him and Colby were obviously, but I would definitely consider him one if my close friends here. I have my eyes closed and I start to fall asleep. I turn onto my side and toss my hand and arm over something that I think is a pillow, but then I feel a heartbeat, but I'm too lazy to get up. Colby's phone goes off with another text.

"Hey, Blaire," he whispers, shaking me gently awake, "hey wake up," I turn over on my other side so my back is facing him, "Blaire, honey, you gotta wake up," he touches my shoulder again and the contact wakes me up.

"Huh, what, I've been awake this whole time," I mumble groggily. He laughs.

"Have you," Colby asks disbelieving me. I smile sleepily and he returns my smile. I turn and lay on my back looking up at him.

"Come on, get up," Colby tells me. I groan in response, "no, come on, you have to go put on actual clothes."

"No, I'm comfy," I tell him refusing to get up, he grabs my hands and starts to lift me up, "no no no no no," I complain.

"Come on up and at 'em," Colby states finally getting me up. I stumble a little and he catches me.

"Thanks," I state, when I look up from my feet he was already looking at me, "that would have been....bad," his eyes were throwing me off. They were like a perfect blue sky, so clear and beautiful, his smile warming them like the sun, and before I could catch my breath a little, I was already drowning.

"Right, so we need you to get changed," he clears his throat and brushes my shoulders off. I blink and step away from him.

"Right, right right, okay," I mumble and hurry over to his desk to get my camera and on the way back to my bag we almost run into each other, "oh sorry, I just, yeah," I brush past him to my bag.

"No problem," he clears his throat, "are you ready?" He claps his hands together. I nod.

"Um yeah, yeah, I am good," I tell him turning to go downstairs. I walk downstairs and to the door, we run into Corey on the way to the door.

"Hey guys," Corey greets, looking at both of us.

"Hey Corey," I reply with a smile. Colby says what's up too.

"Where you guys going?" He asks with a smile. Corey has been having this problem lately with thinking that me and Colby love each other and that we are going to date and get married. He's told me very confidently that this is going to happen. I just laugh and nod along.

"Uh, I'm going to home to out actual clothes on," I look at Colby, "and then we are going to hang out with Brennen," I look at Corey and he is still smiling. I look at Colby and he rolls his eyes jokingly.

"That's sounds fun," he tells us, "good to have a third party member so nothing can get," he moves his eyebrows up and down, "you know."

"Corey!" I reach over to try to hit him, but he dodges and runs away laughing. I love his laugh so much, it always makes me laugh. Colby's does the same. Colby is just laughing to.

"Come on," Colby says and guides me to the door with his hand on the small of my back. We walk out of the door to my house. We get inside and he sits downstairs talking to Marley and Jake. I go to my room and get out of my comfy clothes and get dressed in a black tank top tucked into a pair of denim mom shorts with a belt. I put on a yellow cardigan on and then another flannel over it. I walked into the bathroom and did light makeup. I put on a pair of doc martins and my round glasses. I grab my backpack and I walk downstairs and grab a water. I get one out for Colby, but he just poured some of it into Gooses water bowl and pets him for a bit. I can't help but smile.  
"You ready?" I ask Colby.

"Okay buddy, I gotta go, but it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore," he tells Goose and pets him one more time. I laugh and start walking to the car. He comes running up next to me, and then continues past me running to the car.

"Come on slow poke, move it," Colby shouts at me when he got to the car. I laugh and shake my head, but I start running to his car laughing lightly to myself. I get in and we start driving to Brennen's house. On the way there we laughed and we sang very badly together. We finally get to Brennen's and get out of the car and go inside. His dog comes running in and my heart explodes from cuteness overload. I cover my mouth with my hands and go down on my knees to pet him or her.

"Oh, my, God," I gasp as I fall in love, "hello, you are so cute." Brennen walks in and says hi to Colby and me but I don't hear him because I am too busy with the dog.

"Hey, Blaire," Brennen says to me, "hello? You're favorite is right here."

"Oh I don't know, I think your dog is beating you," I tell him while looking at his dog. She or he lets me pick it up and I carry it like a baby. I have the biggest smile on my face when I look at them, I laugh and look back at the dog, "what is your name? Oh my God you are so cute."

"Kobe," Brennen tells me sadly, "he always does this," he looks at Colby with sadness written on his face and Colby puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I know, she forgot about us man," he agrees with Brennen sadly. They fake cry.

"Oh come on guys, I couldn't forget about y'all, he's just adorable." I am still holding him and he doesn't seem to mind. I walk to the couch and sit down. When I do, Kobe attacks my face with kisses and I just laugh and close my eyes.

"Hey hey hey buddy, back off," Colby says, faking anger, "she's mine." Colby doesn't seem to realise what he says until it's too late. I look at him wide eyed, "I mean, she's ours, dammit." Brennen is looking at us wide eyed and mouth hanging open. He is trying not to laugh.

"Let's just do the video," I smile and shake my head. I pick Kobe up and set him next to me on the couch. Brennen gets the camera and his tripod. They set up everything while I watch. He starts his intro and informs me for the first time that we are playing the Ouija board and that his apartment is haunted.

"Guys Blaire is back, she was in my last video," Brennen says.

"Hi," I wave to the camera, I look at Colby with squinty eyes, "you didn't tell me we were playing the Ouija board." Brennen puts a yikes look on his face.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise," Brennen jokes, I give him a look, "not now, got it."

"Let's just, get on with it. I'm stuck here anyway," I accept that there's no way I was getting out of this.

"Perfect, let's get started," Brennen says, he tells them what all has been happening here at his house, all the weird and creepy stuff. I look around while he is talking, and I can't help but feel weird, like how I felt a suicide bridge, but not as intense. He finishes and we put our hands on the planchette and go around three times. Brennen does his thing with the demons and the summoning and Colby and I look at each other. He looks at the camera like he's on the office and I cringe.

"Are there any spirits here with us that want to talk?" Colby asks. We wait and wait.

"Well, I guess not," I say a little too enthusiastically, I keep my fingers on the board though and turn around.

"That was a good game," Colby says, doing the same thing.

"I love how neither one of you took your fingers off the board," Brennen jokes. We all joke and laugh.

"Well let's try again, is there anyone here with us," Brennen asks again. And again we wait and wait and nothing happens. But I heard a thud. I make a face and so do Colby and Brennen.

"Y'all heard that right," I ask, "It sounded like it came from over there," I point the hall with his bed room and like bathroom area.

"I heard it from behind, you Brennen, like the air conditioning," Colby said.

"I heard it from where Blaire said it came from," Brennen tells us. We try again one more time.

"Are there any spirits," Colby said with a pause after, "or demons that want to talk to us," when he said the word demons, he widened his eyes. Brennen puts a hand over his mouth right when the noise happened again.

"Dude, it happened again," I tell them, "this is ridiculous,"

"There are noises happening guys," Brennen says to the camera.

"I have never heard these noises in your house before," Colby states, he is looking around the room. Brennen tries one more time.

"Is there anyone here with us," Brennen asks quietly. And finally the planchette moved to yes. I take a deep breath. Colby out his open hand over this mouth.

"Are you a good spirit?" Brennen asks again. The planchette stayed on yes and I am relieved. So are the guys.

"What is your name?" Brennen asks. The planchette spells out Frank.

"Frank?" Colby says confused.

"Do you wanna know something weird?" Brennen asks us, "my grandpa's name is Frank."

"Is he dead?" Colby asks, I laugh and then cover my mouth, because it would not be funny if his grandpa was dead. Brennen laughs too.

"No," he says flatly and I laugh again. They joke for awhile and then we go back to the game.

"Are you evil Frank?" Colby asks. I smile. I think this is kinda ridiculous, we are talking to a ghost named Frank, like how are they not laughing, then the planchette moved to yes and the smile went from my face.

"It said it was nice like two seconds ago, or it just didn't move," I tell them.

"We don't mean any harm or disrespect, we are curious on the year that you passed," Brennen sort of asks. The planchette moves to make 27, and we are confused on what he means.

"Do you mean 1927?" I ask. While it was moving to either yes or no we keep hearing noises coming from the bathroom. It moves to yes. So he died in 1927.

"How did you die?" I ask, completely forgetting that you aren't supposed to ask that. My accent was coming out a but more because I was a bit freaked out. When I said "die" they started smiling and I shoved them both one at a time with my free hand. The thud happened again and Colby and Brennen looked at each other. The planchette hadn't moved yet.

"I swear it is coming from behind you," Colby slapped his leg and the noise scared my slightly because I wasn't expecting it so I flinched a bit and he laughed at me.

"The air conditioning is off bro," Brennen tells him, "if it was off it would sound like this," Brennen turns on the air conditioning to show Colby what it would sound like, and the noise it gave off was definitely not the noise coming from the bathroom hallway.

"How did you die," I ask again. The planchette spells out kill and I hold my breath knowing exactly what he meant. I was starting to get a weird feeling again that I did not like at all.

"Are you saying that you got killed?" Brennen asks. I roll my eyes inwardly. Yes Brennen, it's not that hard to figure out. Just like I thought, the planchette moved to yes and I got this weird heavy feeling all of a sudden.

"What I don't understand is why Ouija boards always work for us," Colby says exasperated.

"That's what I'm saying, I feel that if you give it respec-" Brennen was cut off with a loud bang from the area where have been hearing noises all night.

"Oh shit," I state. Kobe started barking like crazy. Brennen looked freaked out.

"Yo yo, should we say goodbye?" Colby asks Brennen.

"Wait wait," Brennen says, there was a moment of silence with only Kobe's bark to fill it.

"Do we say goodbye, what do you want to do?" Colby asks Brennen.

"I wanna go check it out but, we can't take our fingers off the board," Brennen says.

"Okay, well I wanna stop playing this game," I tell them.

"Do you wanna ask if it was him?" Brennen asks.

"Uh sure okay," Colby says, I inhale, "was that you?" Just when the planchette moved to yes, we hear the noise again. We all look over there and Kobe is still barking.

"Okay yeah, no I'm done playing this," Colby says, Kobe had finally stopped barking.

"Yeah yeah, we would like to say goodbye," Brennen says. We all say goodbye and move the planchette. I get up faster than they do and I start to walk towards the noise but I wait for Colby and Brennen. Brennen grabs the camera and we all walk to his hallway. I am next to Colby. We get to the hallway and see that bins in Brennen's room where knocked over.

"Bro those bins were stacked," he tells us. I go wide eyed. Colby puts a hand on his forehead, "I am literally moving out, dude they were all stacked." Colby drops his hand and without thinking about the camera or anything I grab his arm. I'm not sure if he noticed or not.

"Do we have to go in there?" Colby asks. I nod along wondering the same thing. Brennen just walks without answering to his room. He turns on the hall light. When he does we see that his while room is destroyed.

"Bro, I literally packed this tonight, and now everything is out and thrown everywhere." Brennen tells us, I am wide eyed Colby is hiding behind the bathroom wall with me hanging on his arm.

"Uhhh, we gotta go," Colby says, I try not to laugh or smile or anything.

"Bro this isn't," he pauses, "hold on," he turns off his camera and walks back to the living room. We are still standing there. I have his arm still, but we eventually follow. I had that heavy feeling again, that was one of the reasons why I grabbed Colby. He sets up his camera again and he explains what happened.

"This is why you don't play a Ouija board," I tell them, accent thickening again because I was freaked out. Colby nods and agrees.

"I have to sleep here tonight," Brennen points out. Colby closes his eyes and grimaces.

"Shit," I whisper and look away.

"You can stay at my place," Colby offers and I nod furiously.

"No, I have to stay here," Brennen says sadly. There is silence again.

"Oh that freaked Kobe out," Colby says, reaching over to pet him. I smile to myself.

"Yeah I know, Kobe freaked the fuck out," Brennen says.

"This is so creepy and scary," I tell them. Brennen nods.

"Yeah I am honestly freaking out right now," Brennen admits, "actually I am gonna go to your place because I literally, no." They end the video there and do the outro and we walk to the car. The heavy feeling went away right when I walked out of the house. I felt like I could breathe again.

"I know I sound like a broken record," I tell them, "but that was freaking creepy." I open the door and get into the back with Kobe.

"Yeah that was," Colby and Brennen agree, "was it just me or did your accent get thicker as the video went on?" I smile and look down.

"Yeah, I was honestly trying not to laugh half the time you said something," Brennen says with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, shut up, it happens when I'm angry or freaked out or nervous," I admit. They can't stop laughing so I wack them on the back of the head and lean back into my seat with Kobe in my lap. I close my eyes for a second and then look out the window while Colby is driving through neighborhoods and streets. The glass is cold on my warm skin. It feels nice, I didn't realize how hot I was the entire time. I had taken my jacket of but that was only so I could have better movement. We get to Colby's house and get out of the car with Kobe in my arms, I hand him off to Brennen and start to walk to my house with Colby. We are halfway there when he playfully shoves me with his shoulder.

"What," I ask tiredly. He doesn't answer, he only bumps me again, "Colby, come on." I can't help but smile at his dimpled smile.

"You grabbed my arm tonight," Colby states. I cringe inwardly. No no no, how could I be so dumb, "what was that about, huh?" I try to run away but Colby catches me around my waist.

"No no, Colby let go," I tell him as he picks me up, I feel multiple eyes on us and I start to blush and get nervous. He is spinning me around, laughing and I can't help but laugh too, "come on Colby put me down." He stops spinning me and sets me down facing him. I stumble and he grabs me before I can fall. I am still laughing. I realize he is smiling down, looking at me.

"Come on B," Colby eggs on, "why'd you grab me?" He is smiling cheekily and me. I look away to try to cover my blushing face, but it doesn't work, "you're blushing."

"I blush easily and you know that," I tell him.

"I blush easily and you know that," he says mocking my tone. I hit him lightly and suddenly become more aware that he is still holding me. But I am too tired to care.

"Stop it," I tell him with a smile. His smile was so beautiful. He always looked so full of joy when he smiled or laughed, so it was easy to make others feel the same.

"Stop it," he copies, I roll my eyes with my smile.

"Stop it Colby, how old are you," I chastise, even those it doesn't look like I believe what my mouth is saying.

"Stop it Colby, how old are you," he copies and again, but this time I just give in and laugh loudly. I quickly cover my mouth because it really didn't deserve that big of a laugh. I fall into him, embarrassed, but he just holds me, I can feel his chest rise and fall with laughter and it sounds different against his chest. Wholer. Anyway, I love it. I got this feeling of safety, here with him holding me, like nothing could happen if he was holding me. It was just me and him. I forgot about the eyes looking at us and all I could focus on was him and his smell that filled me up and make me think of home. He grabs my shoulders and looks at me. I could see his blue eyes again, just faint enough in the darkness of the night. I am completely lost in this moment. I admit to myself that I do like Colby and that I definitely wouldn't mind if he kissed me right now. I would accept it actually. But Colby didn't have that in mind, instead he moved a piece of my hair from my face, grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. My porch had walls on either side of it so you could only see the area we were standing in if you were right in front of my house. We stop when we get to my door and before I could unlock the door. Colby pulls me back and spins me around to where I am looking at him. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. He looks at my eyes and the looks at my lips while biting his. He looks into my eyes again, grabs my face with on of his hands while keeping the other on my side. Then he slowly leans in to kiss me. His lips were gentle on mine, it was soft and new. Nothing like how I have been kissed in the past and I honestly forgot about how great of a kisser Finn was because Colby was all that was filling my mind. I move my hands up to his cheeks and then into his hair. He moves from one hand on my waist, to both, pulling me closer. He pulls away and then goes in for another. I stand there with my eyes closed still and me hearing my heart beat inside my chest. I realise I was hold my breath. I exhale and he puts his head against mine and he laughs slightly.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Colby says. I giggle, his forehead resting on mine still.

"Well, I'm glad you finally grew a pair and kissed me," I tell him with a smile. Still out of breath.

"You Texans sure know how to ruin a moment," he jokes. I make a funny face at him.

"Oh bless it," I tell him and he laughs.

"I love that," he tells me.

"Love what?" I ask confused.

"You're accent, it's the cutest thing," he admits to me.

"Awe thank you for saying that," I tell him, I scrunch up my nose and smile, "goodnight Colby." He slowly let's go of my hand.

"Goodnight Blaire," he says with a smile. I close the door behind me and lean against it with what I know is the goofiest smile I have ever had on my face. Marley comes down when she hears the door.

"What's up with you, no," she gasps.

"What?" I say confused, but with the same smile on my face.

"He kissed you didn't he," she says in disbelief. All I do is nod. She loses her mind and makes me tell her everything. I do and we go crazy together.

"Oh my gosh," she starts as we are sitting on the couch, "was he...you know.. good?"

"Oh yeah," I drag out. I nod and I can see her smiling like crazy. We keep talking about it when I finally have to tell her I need to go to sleep. She huffs but complies with me and we walk upstairs together. We go to our separate rooms and I get into my PJs. I flop down onto my bed and Goose barely moves. I chuckle and climb into bed. I look up at my ceiling and I can hardly close my eyes, or fall asleep because I am too smiley. I giggle to myself and cover my face with my arms. I finally calm my heart down enough to try to go to sleep and when I do, I fall asleep with a smile in my face, thinking of Colby and his adorable laugh that was still ringing in my ears.


	5. Chapter Five

I woke up still out of breath from last night. I wake up with Goose laying next to me. I wake up and go downstairs to find the cabinet doors open again and the shoes by the door, thrown out in the area in front of the doorway. I hold my breath as I put the shoes back where they were and I go and close the cabinets, leaving the one with the coffee cups open. I grab one and walk over to the coffee machine sleepily and start it. I wait for my coffee to be done. While I wait i check the time. It's almost 11:30, and I think Colby and the rest of the guys would be up by now. I smile and grab my coffee from the machine when it's done, waiting for Marley to come downstairs. I look out of the window that faces the side of Colby and Sam's house and I see them in the front, filing something crazy for their video. Colby and I make eye contact and he stops and waves. But it looks like someone called him because he looks to the side and runs inside. I smile to myself and turn on the TV. While I am waiting for Marley to wake up, I hear something fall in the cabinet.  
"What was that noise?" Marley asks, walking down the stairs, "it sounded like it came from inside the cabinet." I turn to look at it and her. I turn back to the TV.  
"It sounds like someone else's problem." I state flatly, still not fully awake and ready to communicate with people. She huff and goes to the kitchen and makes herself some breakfast. She comes to sit next to me on the couch and we watch Friends together. We decided that we were going to rewatch the series together. We were on the episode where Chandler gets stuck with Jill Goodacre in the blackout. I got up to go get another cup of coffee when we got a knock on the door. I set my cup down to go get the door. I open it to find Colby at the door while a huge smile on his face the minute he saw me.  
"Good morning beautiful," he tells me and he hugs me with his whole body, and kisses the top of my head. I burry my face into his chest and inhale the smell of his cologne.  
"Good morning Colbs," it comes of muffled because I say it into his chest. He laughs."Hey Colby," Marley shouts from in the kitchen. He looks up in the direction.

"Sup Marley," he lifts his hand and waves even though she can see him. He breaks the hug, but keeps an arm around me. We walk to the kitchen and to the island.

"Aw, y'all're sweet," she tells us kindly. "What are y'all doing today?" She asks us, looking back up at us. I look at Colby with a smile. He was already looking at me with his dimpled smile.

"Well, I don't know," I tell her, looking back at Colby, "what are we gonna do today?"

"I have a few things in mind, go get dressed, something casual," Colby tells me, pulling me out of the hug.

"Okay," I laugh. I turn and walk upstairs. Thinking about what we could possibly be doing.

COLBY'S POV

"Marley, you gotta help me," I confess, she turns and looks at me gently, "I have no idea what we are gonna do." I fall pathetically onto the island, face down. She chuckles and puts her hand on my head.

"It's okay," Marley tells me, "don't overthink this." I laugh face down on the island.

"Easy for you to say," I say frustrated, "you're her best friend, you know her better than I do." I rest elbows on the island and put my head in my hands.

"You know her, come on, what do you think she would want to do?" she asks helpfully.

"She loves to eat food," I say mumble, she nods, and moves her hands in a "continue" motion.

"What else," she presses, "what else do you know about her?"

"She likes reading, movies, music," I tell her thinking hardly, looking up at the ceiling. I continue, "mini golf for some reason, bowling." I drift off. She hits me on the arm playfully.

"See, there you go," she tells me with a smile, "you do know her, you just needed a springboard to bounce ideas off of."

"Yeah you're right," I say with a laugh. I had my idea. I was going to take her to our favorite place to eat, and then take her to Barnes and Noble to let her pick out this book she has been talking about, and then we're gonna go bowling. I didn't tell Marley this but, Blaire is obsessed with stars and the moon and stuff like that so I am gonna take her to look at the stars, we might have to drive for awhile because, you know, LA. I can hear her walking around upstairs. I smile to myself and continue talking to Marley.

BLAIRE'S POV

I am trying to figure out what to wear. I try to make a couple of outfits, but I don't like any of them. I make two and and I am having trouble deciding between them, but I figured that with Colby it is better to be casual, but not too too casual, ready to hop a fence or two. I decide on this striped sweater my dad gave me, a pair of short shorts, and Converse. I brush my teeth and do my regular makeup look. i put on my round glasses.

I get downstairs and I see Colby watch me walk down the stairs and I start to blush. I look down at my feet. I get to Colby and he places a hair behind my ear.  
"You ready?" He asks excitedly. I giggle.  
"Uh huh," I tell him with the same level of excitement. He smiles and grabs my hand to lead me to his car. He opens my door for me and I just smile instead of complaining. I smile and shake my head as I get in.  
"Now, do you want to play music or do you want to listen to the radio?" Colby asks. I look at him and then look up to think. We always either listen to the radio or his music.  
"Um, is it okay if I play some music?" I ask unsure.  
"Sure, no problem," he looks at me with a laugh, "why did you seem unsure?"  
"I don't know," I look down in my lap, and shrug, "we always listen to your music or the radio and I just thought," I trail off, no really sure where I was going with it.  
"Blaire, it's fine," he tells me confidently, "plug in your phone." He hands me the cord and I take it. I plug in my phone, and go to Spotify and start playing my Jams playlist. Without Me by Halsey was the first song that played. I sing along with her.  
"Found you when your heart was broke," I sing, "I filled your cup til it over flowed, took it so far to keep you close, I was afraid to leave you on your own."  
"I said I'll catch you if you fall," he sang dramatically, with his hand on his chest. I laugh at him.  
"And if they laugh then fuck 'em all," I sing just as loud as he did. "And then I got you off your knees, put you right back on your feet just so you could take advantage of me!"  
"Tell me how's it feel sitting up there," we yell the chorus together and I don't even realize that we are headed in the direction of the of my favorite places to eat, Dulan's soul food. It reminds me of home. Obviously it isn't the same, but it's close enough. We sing and laugh on the way there and I can't help but feel that I am going to fall too hard and too fast for him and he's not going to be able to catch me. It just feels so right with him and I can't shake that feeling of being home around him. He reminds me so much of my brother Logan that I lost junior year of high school and maybe that's what's pulling me so close to him, what's drawing me in. We sing One Direction and old Justin Bieber and a little Taylor Swift on the way there. When we get out I realise that we are there and I get so happy.  
"COLBY YOU DIDN'T," I gasp slash yell at him, hitting his arm with the back of my hand, and he laughs his adorable laugh.  
"I did, now come on dork, don't just stand there," Colby jokes as he grabs my hand and drags me inside. We order and we talk while we wait.  
"Thanks for doing this Colbs," I tell him sweetly, "we didn't have to do anything today, but I'm glad we did." I look down at my hands intently. He places a hand on top of mine.  
"Hey, I wanted to," he tells me, "I wanted to see that smile again that takes my breath away every time." I blush and put my head down.  
"Dammit, Colby," I state, looking down, smiling and blushing. I shake my head. "I know this isn't exactly what you need or want to hear right now but," I pause and look up, he is looking at me with a cocked eyebrow, "I know that you're fans can be, kind of, how can I say this gently, a bit protective, of you in a way that I'm not sure either of us is ready for and I just-"  
"Hey, I get it, and I just want you to know that, I don't care what they say," he tells me seriously, looking into my eyes, "I want to be with you, no matter what." I smile gently.  
"Yes I figured but, I mean," I huff, "do we tell them right away or do we give them an idea, see how they react, and if it's good we tell them and if it's bad, let it settle, and ease them into the idea. No matter what we decide, I just want you to know that I'm with you," I look at him, feeling like I'm going off to war with him. Well, maybe I am, in a way at least, "you can't get rid of me that easy " I joke to lighten up the mood. It works because he laughs.  
"I think it would be easier if we give them a small hint of some kind and see how they respond and if it is just terrible," he exhales shakily, I can tell he is nervous, I am too, "then we keep it to ourselves for awhile." He smiles to hide the nervousness, I don't buy it, but I return his smile to let him think I do. I grab his hand and squeeze to comfort him. It works because I can see him relax. We get our food and we talk about not so serious things until we finish. And wait for the check.  
"I swear it's true," I say laughing, "he scared me so bad that I peed. In my defense, that hasn't happened since then so, good luck trying." Colby throws his head back laughing, he was laughing so hard. My laughter had become silent.  
"How did you not hear him behind you," he questions, but he is still smiling.  
"I have never heard someone run so silently in my life," I tell him, "it was ridiculous."  
"That guy is my idol," he confesses, "I have never scared someone so bad they peed ever."  
"Okay okay, at least I didn't buy something and then leave it at the store," I joke and he makes a hurt face, I laugh.  
"I told you that in confidence," Colby chastises, "it was an off day okay, I bought the chapstick, but I guess God didn't want me to have it." I laugh so hard that I snort and I quickly cover my mouth and face. I cringe inwardly.  
"What was that?!" He say laughing, "that was perfect. Awe come in B, don't do that." I had put my head in my arms. He got the check and paid. He grabbed my arms and got me out of my seat. I was still embarrassed. The snort only happens when I laugh really really hard. I got my mom's laugh. I shake my head and walk ahead of him.  
"Come on, Blaire, come here," Colby calls from behind me. I keep walking to hide my smile for a little longer. He runs up behind me and stops me from getting to the car first.  
"Nope nope," he grabs my waist, pulls me back, and picks me up to spin me around. I gasp and chuckle a bit when he is spinning me.  
"Come on, okay okay," I concede, "just put me down." I say, dizzy from spinning. He puts me down and sets me where I am looking at him. He has his dimpled smile on his face which I can't help but return.  
"I wasn't making fun of you," he confesses, "I just had never heard you do that before." He still has his arms around me and we are leaning up against the back of his Corolla.  
"Well nobody, except Marley and Finn, had ever gotten me to laugh that hard before." I tell him while looking down at the thought of Finn.  
"Oh so I'm special?" Colby asks me cheekily.  
"Yeah, I guess so," I say sarcastically. He puts his head on mine, places his hands on both my cheeks, and kisses me. I hear I camera shutter go off. I pull away and mouth don't move your hands to him. He nods slightly. Act normal I tell him. He nods again and smiles at me. We hear someone get into their car and drive off. Once we know that they're gone, we get in and drive out of the parking lot. I notice that we aren't driving back to either my house or his. I look out the passenger window and the front.  
"Hey, where are we going?" I ask him. He smiles goofily.  
"You'll see," he tells me cryptically. I told my head to the side, and look at him.  
"Come on, just tell me," I press, crossing my arms. He looks at me again.  
"No, that's no how surprises work," he informs. I look at him flatly.  
"Colby you know I hate surprises," I remind him again. They never end well for me.  
"But this is a good one, I promise," he states, looking from the road, then at me, then back at the road again. Making sure he was looking at me when he said "I promise".  
"Fine," I huff. I turn up the music again and we jam. We pull into a marketplace with a bunch of stores. I was singing along to Bazzi's Beautiful when Colby stops the car. I open my eyes and look at him. Then turn to the front window to see that we are at Barnes and Noble.  
"Oh my gosh, what are we doing here?" I ask him excitedly. He smiles.  
"Well you have been talking about this book that you have been wanting," he says shyly, "so I figured now you can go get it, as a present from me to you."  
"Colby!" I fling myself toward him and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into it. "You did not have to do this!"  
"I wanted to," he shrugs, he unlocks the car and gets out. I follow suit. He walks to me and extends his hand, waiting for me to grab it, "come on." I take it and he walks me inside and as soon as we are inside I basically drag him over to where I know the book is. I must have been walking a little faster than I thought because he stumbles a couple of times on the way over. I get to the isle of the book and I stand in front of the shelves, scanning trying to find it. The title is: One of Us is Lying. I have been wanting to read this for so long, because Marley had read it online and she said it was really good. She would talk to me about it without spoiling anything so I am pretty excited to get it. I grab it off the shelf when I find it, hug it to my chest, and exhale satisfied.  
"That was the cutest thing, I think I have ever seen you do." Colby states cheekily. I shove his shoulder.  
"Oh hush," I still have his hand. I turn him around and drag him the register. We pay and walk back out the car to leave. We get in and I can't help but see that he looks excited still.  
"What's next?" I ask with the same amount of energy.  
"Are you ready to get your ass beat in bowling?" He ask confidently. I cringe inwardly, I haven't bowled in so long, but I love it.  
"Yes actually, I haven't bowled in like five years," I confess. He looks at me surprised.  
"What!" He yells, "How?" I laugh at his reaction.  
"I had other things to do," I tell him.  
"I had other things to do she says," he mocks while shaking his head. He starts the car and I start the music and I let him pick a couple and we jam out all the way to the bowling alley. We get inside and we pay and get our shoes and lane. We were walking there and I see a group of three guys that are familiar looking, but I just go to the lane with Colby. We sit down with and put our shoes on. We we're gonna go against each other.  
"Okay Colby, to make this fair," I begin, "can I please have a warm up round?" I give him my best cute, pouty, and pleading look.  
"Well I can't say no when you look at me like that," he confesses, I clap my hands and go get the ball. The last time I bowled we had the bumpers up, but this time there would be no bumpers and I am actually very nervous to see how this would go down. I get the feeling I am being looked at, so I look in the direction I think the people are in, and I see the group of guys from before. In the group, I see Finn. I cringe inwardly. Why are you here? You hate bowling. I decide to just bowl and let him be. I take my turn and I knock down four or five.  
"Hey! That's pretty good," Colby cheers from behind me. I turn and smile at him. I go again and knock down three. I walk back and he gives me a high five. It's his turn now and he was definitely better than me. He knocked down eight. I huff.  
"Alright Brock," I say competitively, "no need to be a show off." I cross arms and look to the side. He comes over to me.  
"Hey hey hey," he looks down at me, trying to get me to look at him but I don't, he lifts my head to him, "don't be pouty." He takes his turn again and he knocks the rest down. It's my turn so I get up and go take my turn. I knock down seven. I turn around and see Colby looking shocked but smiling. I lift my arms in victory and wait for my ball to come back up. He laughs.  
"Let's see if you can get the spare," he jokes competitively. I squint my eyes at him, but smile and turn around. I feel their eyes on me again and I just shake my head slightly. I bowl again and I knock them all down.  
"Yes! Ha ha!" I clap and spin around smiling like crazy, "I actually did it." He walks over to me and hugs me. He lifts me up and I only smile and laugh more. Out if the corner of my eye I can see Finn looking at me. I stop smiling. Colby puts me down and when he does, he sees my face and looks concerned.  
"Hey, you okay?" He ask gently, he tilts his head and looks down at me. I do hear him clearly because all I can think about is Finn.  
"Huh?" I state absentmindedly, looking around him at Finn. He notices the direction of my gaze and follows it.  
"Oh.." he starts, he looks disappointed. I can read it on his face. I take his cheek in my hand and turn his head towards me.  
"It's not that, I just never thought that I would see him again." I confess. He puts his head down, and looks back up through his hair that was in his face. I fix it and lift his head back in for him.  
"Do you still love him?" He asks shyly. I look at the ground and then at them and them back at Colby. I had to be honest.  
"Every girl has on guy that she will never lose feelings for," I tell him, he turns his head to the side, I turn his head again to look at me in the eyes. I can see the hurt. "But trust me when I tell you that this, us, I have never felt like this before. Finn was a high school love that, yeah, was good. But now I can get to choose for myself who I want. Finn wasn't a choice that I was able to make on my own. But you, I chose you all on my own. I was drawn to you for some reason that I can't shake." I look at him gently. The hurt was starting to fade. I know what I had to do to get him to really believe that it was him, but I just hate PDA, I would just have to make this quick. I take his cheeks in my hands and kiss him gently. I feel that feeling again. Like last night. It takes my breath away. After a couple of seconds I pull away and he just looks at me.  
"What was that for?" Colby asks. I smile.  
For being able to have a conversation without me yelling and you storming out," I joke, but I'm actually being completely serious. He can tell.  
"Oh, well, in that case," he starts, he winks at me, "no problem." I laugh and he takes his turn and gets a strike. I huff and pout until it is my turn again. I knock down them all except for one. I walk back the the ball return like I am a boss ass bitch and Colby is looking at me with a confused blank stare. I just shrug and bowl. I knock down the last pin. I point my finger guns at him, shoot, then blow the smoke from the tips of my fingers. He laughs and shakes his head. We continue to bowl for a couple more hours and I end up beating Colby twice. We are walking out and he is walking faster than me so I can't see his face, but I know that he is pouting. I turn on my phone camera on Snapchat.  
"Oh come on Colby, don't pout," I joke. I love pressing his buttons. He unlocks the car and gets in. I laugh.  
"I'm not pouting," he tells me. I shake me head.  
"No you are pouting because you lost," I move. He smiles and shakes his head. I flip the camera to me, "he is pouting because he lost twice at bowling to me and I haven't bowled in five years."  
"I am not pouting," he continues to tell me I roll my eyes and flip the camera again to show his face, "I am just disappointed."  
"So," I pause, "pouty." He huffs and starts the car. "You're pouty, just admit it."  
"Okay! When I lose, I get pouty, you do too, it is human nature!" He jokingly yells at me while laughing. I was laughing as well. I post the videos and then plug in the aux to my phone.  
"Where are we off to now?" I ask, "Home?" He just keeps driving.  
"Nope, I'm taking you one last place." He tells me.  
"Colby, what else could we possibly do," I ask him and he just looks at me with a smile.  
"You'll see." He tells me. I look at him.  
"You're not taking me someplace to kill me are you?" I joke. I squint my eyes suspiciously at him and he just laughs.  
"What? No." He tells me. "Just wait and see." I lean back into my seat. I close my eyes. Next thing I know I'm asleep. I wake up and see that it's dark out now. It was winter so it gets dark earlier now.  
"Colby, how long have we been driving?" I ask, still sleepy. He laughs at my sleepy voice.  
"About an hour." He informs, "we're almost there." I nod and look out the passenger window. I can see all the city light moving by fast and I feel the coldness of the glass window on my skin and for a second I almost relax. I close my eyes and breathe in. When I open them, I turn to Colby and just look at him from the side. Even when I could only see the side of his face, I knew he would be able to take my breath away any day, any time. I just didn't want him to know that. But maybe he did already. Maybe he knew that when he met me, that he would become one of my greatest weaknesses. I just wish I figured that out sooner.  
"We're here," he tells me with an excited look on his face. I snap out of my thoughts and look around. We were in the middle of s field.  
"Colby," I pause, "we're in the middle of a parking lot, in front of a huge ass hill." He laughs and takes my hand.  
"Yes I know, come on," he leads me away from the car and to the hill. We are trekking to the too when I almost fall, but he catches me. I laugh nervously.  
"Shit, thanks love," I tell him with a smile on my face, he looks at me confused but with the cutest smile.  
"Love? When did you turn British?" He asks me with a laugh. I shake my head with a smile. He wraps his arms around my waist.  
"I have been watching British TV, you know like Sherlock and other stuff of the sort." I tell him, "I am actually getting better with my accent, wanna hear."  
"Sure, but I am just letting you know, that I can never picture a girl with your southern accent to be good at a British one," he confesses as we walk to the top.  
"Well I'll just have to prove you wrong then," I pause my accent, it was actually pretty good, Colby makes a shocked face, "won't I?"  
"Damn girl, that was hot," he jokes, I shove him and run up the mountain as best as I can. He eventually catches up to me and we are both laughing. I am still running to the too when I decide to pick up the pace to race him.  
"Race you to the top," I sprint ahead before he had time to react, "last one there is a bloody git," I said the last part with my accent and I could hear him laughing. It goes back and forth between me and Colby, but when we get close, I shove him to the side and take off faster. I beat him to the too and he runs towards me.  
"You cheater," he complains. I laugh childishly and he grabs me, and throws me over his shoulder.  
"Ah, Colby put me down," I say from behind him. He just laughs. I beat on his back. He finally puts me down and I just stare at him with a loving smile.  
"Cheater," he whispers sweetly, he rest his head against mine and I suck in a breath.  
"You like it," I reply with a cheeky smile. He chuckled lightly.  
"You got that right," he kisses the tip of my nose and I scrunch it up when I smile. He takes my hand and we lay down and I when I look up I gasp.  
"Holy shit, Colby!" I cover my mouth with my hand. The sky was covered with stars and it took my breath away. He looks at me lovingly and kisses my cheek. I fling my arms around his neck and I am basically on top of him in a hug. "It's beautiful." I say into his neck and he giggles.  
"Like you," he flirts. I chuckle and I just keep the hug a little longer. He shakes his arms tighter around my waist and he squeezes. I lean back, breaking the high slightly, but he keeps his arms around me. He was looking at me funny.  
"What?" I ask, and he smiles.  
"You're just so beautiful." He flirts again. I feel myself blush, and I look down smiling.  
"Thank you for saying that," I whisper. He tucks a hair behind my ear and looks me in the eyes. His take my breath away every time. God his eyes are beautiful, if you look at them for too long, he could get you to do anything he wanted.  
"Can I ask you something I have been wanting to ask you since we met?" He asks shyly. I bite the skin on my lip.  
"Sure," I tell him, nervous of what he might ask.  
"Gosh, uh, this is, this is hard." He breathes out. I smile at him. "Um, look, when I met you I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And when you smiled, holy shit, I lost my train of thought." I look at him sweetly. "I know that we don't really know each other and you have only been here a couple of months but, would you maybe, I don't know maybe, want to be my girlfriend?"  
"Colby I-" he cuts my off and sits up.  
"Yeah, I thought so, I mean look at you," he pauses for a second, "you're amazing and funny and smart, why would you want a mess like me. I mean, we're friends, why would you want to mess that up right? When we were at the restaurant and you said you weren't sure if you wanted people to know, that should have been my cue that you didn't like me like that and it was just a stupid ki-"  
"COLBY!" I cut him off like he did me. He shuts his mouth nervously. "God, shut up. What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me, was that yes, yes I would love to be your girlfriend and that I think you're the most amazingly sweet boy that I have ever met, yeah you're a bit loud and something about you is off, but I like that so much."  
"Really," he whispers. I smile.  
"Yeah dummy, it wasn't just a stupid kiss," I nod my head. He smiles like crazy and takes me by the waist and pulls me into his lap.  
"God, you're beautiful," he whispers before he kisses me. It takes me by surprise for just a second, but then I settle into it and kiss back. I wasn't like the first one. While this one was sweet and gentle, it was also in a way, just a tad rougher. His hands go to the sides of my neck and mine go into his hair. Before it could get too heated, he pulls away. We were both out of breath and we rest our heads against each other's. I slide off of him and rest my head on his chest when we lay down. We look at the stars and joke.  
"Can I ask you another question," Colby asks me gently, I just nod my head while looking up, "why'd you leave? I mean, I don't think you went to college right?"  
"No, no I didn't but, I'm okay with that," I tell him while looking at the stars still. "I left because I was in the hospital for a month in a coma."  
"Holy shit," he gasps, "what happened?" I look at him.  
"I don't really like talking about it." I tell him quietly.  
"Yeah, yeah I get it." He says looking at the stars again.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it." I state. "It's amazing how all the stars are unique and different, but all have the same function you know."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," he states, "they are pretty." He was looking up. We lay quietly for awhile but both of us don't seem to mind. I just like being with him. We didn't have to talk or joke, just being with him was good enough for me.  
"Colby," I pause, he looks at me, "what's your favorite thing about exploring do you think?" I ask him. He looks up.  
"Probably, just doing something that others wouldn't normally do," he tells me, "I like taking the risk and testing the boundaries you know. Taking chances." I nod.  
"What's your favorite thing about music," he asks me, I look at him, he was already looking at me.  
"Uh, I guess the way it makes me feel," I tell him, "when I am singing of listening to a song, I can escape into a whole other world where it is just me and my music. Ever since I was a kid, music has been a part of my life and it had gotten me through some pretty shitty times. I like the way I can escape from everything else when I listen to it." I look at the stars.  
"Yeah, music has that power I guess," he states. I look back up and try to count them, but I lose track. I lay back on his chest as he wraps an arm around my waist.  
"Do you believe in the supernatural Blaire?" Colby asks and I look up at him the best I can.  
"Supernatural, like werewolves?" I ask. He smiles and shakes his head.  
"No," he says with a laugh, "like ghosts and spirits and stuff like that."  
"I don't know," I tell him, "there's so much that we don't understand, I don't see why they wouldn't exist. I mean personally, I'm religious, so like, yeah I think that if there is such a thing as angels and demons than yeah. Why wouldn't there be spirits you know."  
"Yeah," he says, "yeah you're right."  
"Why?" I ask as I look back up at him.  
"Stuff has been happening in my house and Corey, Aaron and I are a little freaked," he pauses, "well I'm a little freaked, Corey and Aaron are super freaked." I laugh to myself.  
"Really, what's been going on?" I ask him concerned.  
"We have been hearing noises in people's rooms when we know that, that person isn't home," he starts, "and the garage definitely has something in it, it is super creepy in there."  
"And you think that it is, like, spirits," I ask him gently.  
"I know it's probably crazy," he says, lifting his hands to cover his face. I put my hand on his chest.  
"Hey, I don't think it's crazy at all," I tell him, "I have seen the 3am changes and games that Sam has been playing. Like seriously, he should be more careful, there are other people in y'all's house. I love him, but yeah, he needs to chill a bit." He laughs at me.  
"Yeah I know," he tells me, "we've tried to tell him, but, he's Sam you know, he doesn't believe in all that stuff." He uncovers his face and looks at me. I notice that he looks like he hasn't slept in a while. I put my hand on his face and run my think under his eye and on his cheek.  
"You haven't been sleeping," I tell him. I know what it looks like because I have insomnia.  
"What, yes I have," he lies, I shake my head.  
"No, you haven't, Colby, I have insomnia," I confess, "I know what someone who hasn't slept looks like babe." He looks at me gently and turns his head into my hand more and kisses my hand.  
"Maybe I haven't been," he finally confesses. I look at him softly.   
"Is it because of what's going on in the house?" I ask sweetly, he just nods. I fix his hair and run my thumb along his cheek again, "do you want to stay with me? I promise my house isn't haunted." He laughs.  
"Yeah, that would be nice," he tells me.  
"Would it now," I state in a flirty tone. He smirks and I but my head back on his chest. We stay a little while longer, and then we head back down to the car to leave. We get there in once we get in, we drive to my house. I rest my head against the cool glass of the window and look out of it. I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep while Colby drives. I had plugged my phone in for the music and I guess he had let it play, because when he wakes me up, a country song had been playing, and I know that he hates country. He parks behind me and we get out. He takes my hand and we walk to the door together. I stop once we're inside.  
"Wait, don't you need clothes?" I ask, "actually, I might have something for you." He looks at me confused.  
"Why?" He asks with a goofy face.  
"I have some of my brother Logan's stuff, I wear it when I miss him, and then stuff that Finn never came to get," he nods, we go upstairs. I get a pair of basketball shorts out of my dresser, and then I go to the closet to get one of Logan's shirts.  
"How old is he?" He asks sweetly. I cringe inwardly. I shouldn't have said anything.  
"Uh," I pause, "he was 22." I walk to the bathroom with my back to him.  
"Was?" He asks confused, he then figures it out and widen his eyes and then softens his face, "oh."  
"Yeah," I state flatly, "I was a junior at the time." I take off my makeup and brush my teeth while he gets dressed in the other room. He knocks on the door when it's okay for me to come back in.  
"Do you wanna talk about it," he asks sweetly. Normally I wouldn't but Colby just makes me comfortable enough to where I know he wouldn't bring it up around anyone else. I don't have that feeling except with Marley and a select few other people. Finn was one of them.  
"Uh sure I guess," I tell him, still a little unsure.  
"We don't have to," he tells me quickly. I smile at him.   
“No, it’s fine, I just don’t normally talk about it,” I tell him honestly, “It still kinda hurts you know.”  
“Yeah, I get it,” He nods.  
“I have five brothers,” I tell him, He whistles and I laugh, “yeah, I know, the youngest that is three years older than me is named Cody and then older than him by two years are my twin brothers, Logan and Liam, Liam is the older twin, after them by a year is Wesley, and then after him by three is Tucker. Logan was the one that died.”  
“Oh jeez, I am sorry,” He tells me, i smile slightly.  
“It's fine,” I shrug.  
“Were you guys close?” He asks gently.  
“Yeah,” I tell him weakly, I nod with it, “yeah we were really close.” I sniff, trying to stop myself from getting teary eyed.  
“What happened, if that’s okay?” He asks, i smile at him again.  
“He was in the military, a pilot,” I start, “He went through the Top Gun school, or whatever they call it now, but yeah he was really good. They went on a mission over Baghdad, to answer a threat that they had gotten, and he was directly hit from the other guys, which caused his plane to go down. Liam and Logan had enlisted together, they were on the mission together too, Liam had to be forced to leave with the others.”  
“Jesus Christ,” He pulls me into a hug and i hold onto him tightly, like he was the only thing holding me together, “I am so sorry Blaire.”  
“Me too,” I reply weakly, “I miss him so much.” I talk into his shoulder and I want to stay there forever.  
“Did he have kids?” I nod into his body and he just holds me tighter when I hear him exhale. I pull away even though I don’t want to.  
“He had two boys, Blaine and Landon,” I tell him, “his wife was pregnant with their only girl when he died.” He exhales again sadly. I look at my wall and see his football jersey hanging on the wall, and tears start to fill my eyes. I look back and colby and point to it, “that was his.”  
“Tell me about him,” He states, I smile slightly.  
“He was the best big brother ever,” I tell him, keeping my smile, “he was the only one that could always make me feel better when I was upset or hurting. He would drive me literally everywhere. Of course we fought every now and then but he would always make it up somehow.” I look at Colby, he was really focusing on what I was saying, “He was protective, but really all my brothers were because I was their only sister but I could always count on Logan to be there to back me up if something ever went wrong you know.” Colby nods, “When he went to college, we would text or talk on the phone. He was like my best friend. We could talk for hours about literally the most random things.” Colby smiles which causes me to smile a little bigger. It actually feels good to finally get to talk to someone about him, it's too awkward to talk about my dead brother with Marley since she was there when the Officer told us. And none of my brothers like talking about it because for most of them it only adds to the death toll that they have seen. All my brothers are in the military. “Whenever he would come back from overseas he would always come back a little different each time, but he was still my brother.”  
“Did he have bad PTSD?” He ask gently.  
“No, not really,” I tell him, “Every now and then we would get nightmares, but that was about it, He did come back changed though.”  
“Can’t blame him,” He tells me and I nod. I smile and look at Colby.  
“You remind me of him you know,” I tell him, lightly shoving him with my shoulder.  
“Really?” he asks with a smile. I nod.  
“You both have this smile,” I pause, then smile, “and dimples.”  
“Ah,” He says disappointed.  
“What?” I ask him confused.  
“I thought you were gonna say we were both insanely brave,” He says, I laugh at him.  
“You are both brave, but not on the same level,” I tell him honestly, “y’all have the same type of humor too.”  
“Really?” He asks again. I nod.  
“I see him a little bit in all of you guys that I met here,” I tell him looking off into the room.  
“I wish I could meet him,” He tells me quietly. I smile at the floor.  
“He would’ve like you,” I say honestly, “he would’ve thought you were weird, but he would’ve liked you.” Colby smiles.  
“Thank you,” He jokes, I just laugh at him, “the only one of your brothers that would actually like me isn’t here to like me.” I laugh a little harder at him.  
“No, that’s not what I meant,” I tell him, “They would all like you, but Logan is the only one I know that would’ve actually considered you as a friend than as just another boyfriend.”  
“Oh, oh okay,” He says with a laugh, “I understand now.” I just laugh and shake my head. I get up and walk to my side of the bed that I sleep on, “I figured you would have a certain side of the bed that you sleep on.”  
“You don’t?” I ask him.  
“Nope, I sleep in the middle,” He flirts, he gives me a smirk and I roll my eyes at him.  
“Oh, whatever,” I state, I climb into bed and lay on my back, “you better pick a side because you aren’t sleeping in the middle here.”  
“Okay bossy,” He jokes, I smile up at him. He leans down and kisses my forehead, I squint my eyes shut and smile, “Goodnight Blaire.”  
“Goodnight Colby,” I say closing my eyes and turning onto my side. I have trouble going to sleep so I just lay there with my eyes open. I feel him get closer and wrap an arm around me. I smile in my head. After a while I am still awake and I turn onto my other side, so that I am now facing him. He so adorable sleeping, I smile. I try going to sleep again, but it doesn’t work. I huff and just open my eyes again. He pulls me closer to him, and now I am close enough to smell his cologne. After a while, I start to get tired. I close my eyes, move a bit closer and and rest my head in the crook of his neck. I fell asleep soon after. Whenever I first fall asleep, I am at first a light sleeper. I hear Marley storm into the room. Colby doesn’t wake up.  
“Blaire!” she whisper yells at me, “it is like negative thirty in this house, you know I hate the cold!” Colby stirs slightly. I am a bit groggy, even though I had only been asleep for a short time.  
“What?” I ask her.  
“It is freezing Blaire!” She insists and huff. I exhale and carefully get out of Colby’s arms, but when I started to move, Colby pulled me back close to him. I just lift his arm gently and get out of bed. As soon as I took the covers off of me, the cold I felt wasn’t a normal cold. It went straight to the bone.  
“Jeez, holy crap,” I whisper. I rub my arms with my hands, shivering.  
“Thanks, I know!” she hisses. I make a face at her and we walk to the thermostat. It said that it was 72 degrees. What, there’s no way, it has got to be at least 50 degrees or less.  
“What? There’s no way.” I whisper, I try to turn up the heat, but everytime it would go back to seventy two, “jeez this thing is a piece of crap.” I hit it. Colby comes in, hair in a mess, he had taken the shirt that I had given him off. He was standing against the door, scratching his head.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks sleepily, his voice raspy. “Why is it so cold?”  
“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” I tell him. I look at Marley, “I have like tons of blankets in my closet in the case on the floor, take a couple while I try to figure this out.” She nods and goes to my closet. I turn back to the thermostat. I raise my shoulders when I inhale and then lower them. I hear him come up behind me. I just keep staring at it. Trying to figure out a way to try and fix it. He wraps his arms around me and puts his head in the space between my neck and shoulder. His mouth on my neck. I could feel his breath. I am trying really hard to focus. Whenever I am trying to focus I start to mumble, or so I have been told. I hear Colby snicker.  
“What?” I ask him looking away from the thermostat for a second.  
“You’re mumbling,” he chuckles into my neck.  
“Oh, yeah, I do that,” I tell him, not really focusing on him. Why is this so complicated. It’s a thermostat. Aren’t you supposed to be able to work these things easily. I let out a groan.  
“Hey, maybe you want to step away from that for a second and go to sleep,” he says, moving the hair away from my neck.  
“No,I have to fix this Colbs,” I tell him, analysing the buttons on the side, “you go lay down i’ll be there in a second.”  
“No, you’re going to come now,” He takes my hand and tries to lead me back, “Because if you don’t you will be up all night trying to figure that thing out.” I was right. I would be, I would be up googling and trying different suggestions and other things. Looking up why my thermostat would break in this new house, who I can call to fix it and a whole bunch of other things. I huff.  
“I hate it when you’re right,” I pout.  
“Yes yes, I know,” He jokingly starts, “I’m a horrible genius.” He smiles sleepily at me, I roll my eyes, but eventually smile back  
“Ha ha,” I reply flatly. We go back into my room. I go to my closet to get a blanket from the basket inside, but he stops me before I can open the door, he stops me and holds my waist.  
“You don’t need a blanket to be warm,” he flirts. I roll my eyes with a smile.  
“Ha ha,” I reply, “very funny, but you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” I turn around to look at him. I put my hands on his chest and smile. I shake my head as i walk away. I don’t get very far til he grabs my hand to turn me me back around. He looks me up and down with an amused look. I cock an eyebrow at him.  
“You’re beautiful,” he starts, “you know that?”  
“You’ve told me I’m sure of it,” I reply with the same joking tone, “But, I’m not completely sure.” I smile and he returns it. He leans down and kisses my cheek. I let go of his hand and walk to the bed. I get under the covers on my side and curl up. I feel the side he was previously sleeping on dip down. I feel his presence next to me and I turned to face him.  
“Hello,” He says playfully. I smile.  
“Hi,” I whisper. I wrap my arms around his neck and put my head against his and close my eyes, “thank you for today, no one has ever put that much thought in anything for me before.”  
“No problem,” he tells me, “i kinda like you.”  
“Oh do you?” I say playfully. He nods like an excited child and I laugh, “goodnight Colby.”  
“Goodnight Blaire,” He replies. He kisses my forehead and with that, We fall asleep in each others arms and it was the first time since I was in middle school that I got a goodnight’s sleep. Oh shit, the rain. My noise machine wasn’t on. But I figured that if I could fall asleep without it with Colby, I could do anything. And sleep anywhere.


	6. Chapter Six

I wake up in Colby's arms. Resting my head on his chest. I keep my eyes closed just to stay in this moment for a little while longer. I feel him stirr, waking up. I turn towards him, eyes still closed. I can feel his eyes on me and I smile.  
“You’re staring,” I state, keeping my eyes closed, I smile playfully.  
“What, n-” he starts embarrassed, “it’s romantic.”  
“It’s creepy,” I laugh, I open my eyes, a surprise him with a quick kiss, and then I roll over to get out of bed right when he leans in for another. I laugh when he huffs. I go to my night stand and grab my phone, I see a notification from Instagram. I was from a fan account that I follow. I like looking at the edits. I open it expecting to be an edit of some sort, but it was the picture of me and Colby outside the restaurant, leaning against his car and kissing. I look at him with wide eyes. When he turns around to look at me, his face changes from amused to concerned.  
“What?” He asks. I just turn my phone around to show him the picture, “Shit,” he whispers, running a hand through his hair.  
“What are we going to do?” I ask worried. I open the comment section to see how people are reacting. So far, the only thing I have seen is that people want to know who the girl is in the photo. Some are giving guesses and none are getting upset, people are just confused.  
“What are people saying?” He asks worryingly.  
“Nothing really, they just want to know who I am.” I tell him, “They are giving guesses, and some of them are getting it right.” He smiles.  
“So no hate?” He asks.  
“Nope, at least not right now anyway.” I exit out of instagram and go to twitter and I see the picture there too. People are wondering the same thing here as on instagram. I huff and shake my head as I walk downstairs with Colby. When we get downstairs, all the roommates are there, even Kat and Devyn.  
“Hey guys, what’s up?” I ask awkwardly, “knowing damn well that they saw the picture.”  
“Have you been on instagram and twitter yet?” Corey asks gently.  
“Yes, and before you say anything,” I state, “we have seen the picture and we are aware that we need to be more careful.” They all look relieved. I smile a bit and shake my head.  
“It honestly isn’t all that bad,” Kat says, looking at the picture, “you can’t even tell it’s you.”  
“Thanks Kat.” I tell her honestly. “That’s what I was telling Colby when I saw it.” I pause, looking at them confused.  
“What?” Aaron asks.  
“Why did you all have to come here to tell us that?” I ask tiredly. I go to the coffee machine and grab a mug from the cabinet. I start to make my coffee when they tell me why they are really here. It finished right when Sam started talking.  
“Oh right,” Sam starts, “our house is haunted and so is our garage.” I almost spit out my coffee.  
“What?” I state. ‘How do you know, I mean Colby said weird things were happening in y’all’s house, but haunted?”  
“Yeah, we got some priest to come and sage and look around the house and he said it was really strong,” I widen my eyes at what Jake had said. I just nod along.  
“Lovely,” I say sarcastically, “was he able to do anything?”  
“Yeah he saged the place,” Corey says, “but stuff is still happening.”  
“Oh Lord,” I state, :do you think it is just the house or do you think something is like attached to one of y’all or multiple?”  
“Maybe, but Sam has been doing all these three am challenges and fucking them up,” Jake states, “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was something we caused.” I smile slightly.  
“I’m sorry guys,” I tell them, “Would it be a good idea for y’all to get out of the house for awhile or something?” They look at each other, “Like has anything that has happened be threatening towards y’all at all?”  
“No, not yet anyway,” Jake starts, “but I wouldn’t be surprised if it happened soon.” I take a deep breath and look at Colby. He looks a little worried.  
“What are you gonna do?” I ask breathily. They look at each other for a couple of seconds.  
“We don’t know yet,” Kat tells me. I look at them sympathetically.  
“Well, if you guys need anything,” I start to tell them, “We’re next door.” I smile at them. We sit and talk for awhile about more light hearted topics. The conversation starts to die down just about the same time as when Colby gets a text from Brennen, asking to hang out. He had to film anyway so he said yes, he also asked me if I wanted to hang out too.  
“Do you really think it is a good idea?” I ask Colby quietly, “I mean we already almost got caught, what-” He interrupts me.  
“Hey, they can’t say anything because brennen will be there also,” He states, “the only person that will have to be careful is me.” I look at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“What do you mean?” I ask.  
“My fans can read me better than they can read you,” He tells me, “I’ve never been good at keeping a secret or acting.  
“Ah, well,” I start, “I’m not wasn’t planning on flirting with you on camera anyway, so, I really don’t have anything to worry about. But we should probably tell Brennen to keep his mouth shut since he saw us playing around when you walked me home that night you kissed on the porch”  
“Oh, you’re right,” he gasps lightly, “I didn’t even think about that.” I smile at him, “what do you want to do? I don’t want force you to do anything.”  
“No, no,” I say quickly, “I’m okay with hanging out with you and Brennen, I just wanted it to be stated that Brennen does know that there is something going on here. Did you tell him about our date or anything?” He begins to look guilty and I smirk at him.  
“Yes,” He tells me, “Are you okay with that?”  
“No,” I laugh slightly at him, “I’m not mad dork, I was just asking.” He smiles dorkily.  
“Oh,” He chuckles and pulls me into his chest. I bury my face into the shirt that I loaned him. It didn’t take long for his scent to over take the laundry detergent. I take a deep breath in and the exhale with a soft sigh, “You okay?”  
“Hmm?” I say sleepily, he laughs.  
“Are you okay,” He asks, “You sighed.”  
“Oh,” I say, “Yeah I am okay. I was just breathing.” he laughs again and rests his head on the top of mine.  
“Okay just checking.” Colby tells me. I squeeze and then break the hug.  
“I’m gonna go get dressed, okay.” I tell him. He smiles and holds my shoulders.  
“Okay, I’m going to see what Brennen is down to do tonight for my video,” Colby tells me. I nod and head upstairs. When I get to the hallway with Marley’s and my rooms, the hallway is the same temperature as last night, even though I woke up later after colby told me to go to sleep and fixed it. I wrap my arms around my waist and walk to my room. I go to open the door, but I guess Goose was sleeping in front of the door like he does sometimes. I bend down to the space between the door and floor.  
“Goose, you gotta move bud,” I say to the door, “I have to change.” I hear a shuffle in the room and I try the door again, this time I was able to open the door. I walk in and to my amazement and horror, Goose was not in the room anywhere and the bed was a complete wreck, sheets and comforter all over the place. My closet door was open and clothes were thrown about in my room. I leave quickly, and walk downstairs.  
“Marley, were you looking for something in my room?” I ask accusingly, “If you were I hope you found it.” I place my hands on my hips. She looks away from Jake with a confused look on her face.  
“What?” She asks. The guys start to pay attention, Colby comes to stand next to me.  
“My room is a complete mess, when I know that I didn’t make the mess,” I started, “Colby didn’t either,” I look out the door and I see that Goose was actually outside, “and apparently, Goose is outside so? What happened?”  
“I don’t know,” Marley defends, “but I haven’t been in your room for days.”  
“And, the hallways is freezing again.” I state. Looking at the group.  
“You got up to fix it it didn’t you?” Colby asks with a smirk. I look at him and make a face.  
“Yes,” I say defensively. He sticks his tongue out at me, I return the gesture and he chuckles a bit, “But seriously, the hall thermostat is pissing me off.” They look at each other, “What?” Colby looks at me cautiously.  
“Not to scare you guys or anything,” Corey starts, “but when our house started to get haunted, our air conditioning broke.”  
“Really,” Marley states. Jake nods, and so do the others.  
“Perfect.” I say sarcastically, “anyway so with that lovely discovery, I am going to go into my room, that is supposedly haunted, to change.” I walk back upstairs and walk into my room. I pick up the clothes on the ground and fix the bed back the way it was before. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I put in my contacts and put on light makeup like always. I go to my closet and pull out this green sweater, ripped pair of jeans, and brown pair of combat boots.I lace up my shoes and walk downstairs. I get back to the kitchen and find that Corey and Devyn went home and so did Kat and Sam. All that was left was Marley, Aaron, Jake, and Colby.   
“Hey, have you decided what we’re doing?” I ask when I get to Colby. He looks up from his phone and smiles at me.  
“Yeah, but you’re gonna hate it.” Colby informs. I raise an eyebrow at him, but I think I know where this is going.  
“We’re not,” I start, and he smiles evilly.   
“We are.” He laughs. I look at him in disgust and he tilts his head. “Come Blaire, we've done it before.”  
“Yes, but that was before I learned that my house could be haunted,” I whine. He looks to the camera like Jim in the office.  
“Dude, come on,” I raise an eyebrow.  
“Did you just call me dude?” I ask. He widen his eyes.  
“No,” he lies.  
“Yes you did,” I tell him. He starts to laugh.  
“Maybe I did,” he confesses, “but seriously come. It'll be fine.” I huff.  
“Fine,” I give in. He smiles his smile that never fails to make me feel better. He takes my hand and we go to the car to drive to Brennen's. We get there and we just hang out and play with Kobe until we decide to leave to do the video. We are all in the car driving to whatever place we are playing it at. Then Colby gives Brennen the camera to start the video. He never starts the video in the car. Only sometimes.  
“What's up guys it's Colby,” he intros, “I am here with Brennen and Blaire for another scary video.” I get in my phone in the back. I am sitting in the middle. Brennen places the camera steadily on the dash of the car. “Today we are playing the Ouija board at a cemetery.” I shoot my head up in alarm.  
“What?” I state. I look at him like I'm going to kill him, “where are we going?”  
“You didn't tell her,” Brennen asks, Colby only laughs and shakes his head.  
“Are you kidding.” I protest, “y’all always do this. Just once I would like to be informed.” I toss my phone to the side.  
“I know,” Colby confesses, “but I know that if I told you, you wouldn't want to come.” I look at him, well the back of his head anyway.  
“That's not true,” Brennen scoffs and I shoot him a glare, “I wouldn't like it but I would come.”  
“Right,” Brennen jokes. I roll my eyes, Colby sees and laughs at me. We get to the parking lot, but we have to wait to get inside because there are people there. We sit and talk. Then Colby starts a game of tag.  
“Tag,” Colby yells in my ear, hitting my shoulder, and then running away like a little kid, “run Brennen, Blaire's it.” The start running through the parking lot, laughing. I get Brennen.  
“No tag backs,” I yell as I run away. I duck behind a car and I her Colby yell. Well that didn't take long. I hid behind the car, waiting for them to wonder where I went. Colby was it now. He was recording the game I think. I can hear him talking to the camera. Getting closer. I run from my spot behind one car, to another.  
“What? Where'd she go?” He asks confused. I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I run out from behind the car and start to sprint back to the car, he shouts and I can hear him get closer.  
“No, Colby,” I shout at him as I try to run away faster, but it was no use, Colby got me around the waist.  
“Aw,” Brennen says. I look at him like I'll murder you. Colby lets go and laughs awkwardly. The people that were there had left and so did the gravediggers and caretakers. We hop the fence, and when it was time for Colby to come over he gives me the camera. Once he is over he takes it back. All the while, he talks to the camera while we walk to a place behind one of the big graves and set up.  
“Okay guys, are you ready,” Colby.   
“As i’ll ever be,” I state honestly. Brennen laughs and look at with a worried smile.  
“Great,” Colby says cheerfully. We all put our fingers on the board and do the three. I knew what Brennen was going to do, but it didn’t help me to not be scared.  
“Demons of the underworld,” He says in his deep voice, he rolls his eyes in his head and i cringe.  
“Brennen,” Colby chastised he gave him a look, but Brennen continued.  
“I ask you at this moment to possess our bodies and control us,” I am still cringing with my eyes shut as he does his speech, he says something about making us their sex slaves I think.  
“Are you done?” I ask impatiently, wanting this to be over with. Colby smirks.  
“Yes I am,” Brennen. Colby just smiles and shakes his head.   
“Then lets get this over with,” I state. We do the three circles again and start over.  
“Does Colby like Blaire?” Brennen jokes, I widen my eyes. And Colby moves it quickly to “No.” Brennen laughs and shoves Colby. Colby only laughs nervously, “I am only kidding.”  
“Very funny,” I say faking a smile and laugh. I shake my head and take a deep breath. That video is gonna be a clip in a fan edit of things that are evidence that Colby and I are a couple. I just know it. Thanks for that bullshit move brennen. If you were in my head, I would’ve killed you twice by now. “Lets just take this seriously, lets start this already.”  
“Okay Ms. Grouchy-pants,” Colby jokes. We have to do the three circles again since we messed around again. We started again and this time did it correctly.  
“Are there any spirits here willing to talk to us?” Brennen asks. I look around as if I was waiting for an answer in the air around us. After a couple of seconds the planchette to yes.  
“Cool, uh, are you a boy or a girl?” Colby asks. The planchette spelled out “boy”.  
“When did you die?” I ask gently. I wasn’t expecting it to work since we had messed around before. The planchette made the year 1976.  
“How old were you?” Colby asks, I look at him for a second and the look behind me because I thought I had heard something.I turn back around and the planchette had moved to make 16.  
“Jees,” I mumbled. Colby hears me and he looks down at me.  
“Is it okay if we ask you how you died?” I ask respectfully, the planchette moved to yes.  
“Okay, how did you die?” Brennen asks. The planchette spells out “murdered.” I widen my eyes and breath in. Colby leans back and Brennen breathes in. I thought i felt someone touch me, I jumped in surprise.  
“Was that you?” I ask Colby, he looks at me confused.  
“What do you mean?” He asks me with a raised eyebrow.  
“I thought that I felt someone touch me on the shoulder.” I tell them, “but i guess it was nothing, ask another question.”  
“Uh, who, who killed you?” Brennen asks carefully. I look at the board intently while it moves to spell “clown” after a few seconds. I raise an eyebrow. Clown? A clown killed him? Well that just gives me another reason to hate clowns.   
“A clown killed you?” Colby says confused, the planchette didn’t move for awhile and then it moved give the letters JWG. JWG...JWG. Why do those seem familiar. During criminal psychology did we go over a killer with the initials JWG?  
“Does the Clown have something to do with JWG?” I ask, starting to think that I know who he is talking about. Brennen and Colby are looking from the board to me and back again confused. The planchette moved to yes. He was murdered, by a clown, in 1976, letters JWG. Hold on one fucking second. JWG. It can’t be.  
“What’s your name?” I ask hurriedly. I hear a noise again and so do Brennen and Colby.  
“What was that?” brennen asks. I shrug as I look back down at the board. It spelled out Jimmy. Jimmy..Jimmy. Holy. shit.  
“Were there others like you?” I ask again. Brennen and Colby are intensely starting at both me and the board. The planchette moved again. There’s no way in hell this is who I think it is, it can’t be. “Did you get murdered by John Wayne Gacy in Chicago?” the planchette didn’t waste anytime moving to yes.  
“That moved fast.” Colby says exasperated, “This is insane.” Colby looks off into the distance, towards the area where the camera is facing away from. He points, “What the hell is that?” I lift my head quickly when Colby points what he sees out. It looks like a human male figure. It had broad shoulders and it looked relatively tall, at least from this distance.  
“Did you have a good life before?” Brennen asks quietly. I was on edge because of what colby and I saw.  
“Hold on,” I interrupt, “Did you not see that?”  
“What?” Brennen asks. I huff and point in the direction the think was in, but when we both looked, it was gone, “What are you pointing at?”  
“It was just,” I pause, confused, “It was just there.” my hand falls as well as my shoulders, I look at Colby, “You saw it too, right?”  
“Yeah,” He agrees, he nods along when he replies.  
“Okay, that’s what I thought.” I state, I shake my head, “Lets just get back to the game.” They nod, but don’t say anything.  
“Yeah,” Colby says while starting to turn his head back to the board, “Yeah lets get this over with, it’s starting to creep me out.” I smile and chuckle slightly, he turns his head slightly to me, “What?”   
“Nothing,” I tell him, shaking my head, “it's just funny.”  
“What?” Colby asks, still confused. I shake my head.  
“You normally don’t get freaked out with this kind of stuff.” I tell him. He shrugs.  
“Well, we are sitting in a graveyard,” he starts, “talking to a boy who was killed by a serial killer. You could say that I have a valid reason to be freaked out.” I nod and put my hand on his shoulder, but I quickly realized what I did and removed my hand. We get back to the game and I started to get that familiar feeling that something heavy was just placed on my shoulders, and I was starting it get tired.  
“Jimmy do you think we should be here?” Brennen asks, i wait almost impatiently for his answer and I hope that he doesn’t say no. To my disappointment, he does. The planchette moves to no and I suck in a breath.  
“Shit,” I mumble under my breath.  
“Why?” Colby asks, Jimmy spells out “danger”, and I start to get a bad feeling. Just then the sound of a twig snapping rang out from the other side of the grave we were behind. It causes me to jump. The planchette then starts to move around the board, not stopping to spell anything.  
“What the hell?” Brennen exclaims, “What’s happening?”  
“I have no clue,” I state and colby doesn’t say anything. I look at him, “Are you doing this?”  
“No way, I swear,” He informs, he is telling the truth, he never messes around when it comes to actually playing the board. The planchette stops abruptly and we wait.  
“Jimmy did you do that?” I ask, even though it seems like a stupid question. To my surprise, the planchette moves to no. I look at them confused.  
“What? Are we still talking to Jimmy?” Brennen asks confused. He looks at us. I shrug and shake my head. The planchette moved to no. We all look at each other, then I get a tug at my ponytail causing me to shriek and it was tugged at hard enough to make my head go back with it. I look at Colby and Brennen wide eyed.  
“Did one of you do that?” I ask quickly and frightened.  
“No, why,” they both answered. I look behind me, there wasn’t enough space for an actual person to be behind me.  
“Well, can we just end this or hurry up,” I ask them, still looking back, “I don’t want to be here anymore.”  
“Yeah seriously” Colby says, “that wasn’t cool.”  
“Who are we talking to now?” Brennen asks. The spirit spelled out “Jack”.  
“Okay Jack,” Colby starts, “Are any of us haunted?” I hit colby and give him a look, like are you kidding me. The planchette moves to yes and Brennen and I look at Colby. He has an “oh shit” look on his face.  
“How many here are haunted?” Brennen asks. I give him the same look I gave Colby. The plachette spelled the word “all”.  
“All of us are haunted.” Colby asked, that’s when I heard it, a faint “yes” in my right ear, the side that colby was on. The voice caused me to jump up and look around. Colby must have heard it too because he was the one that actually spoke.  
“What the fuck?” He practically yells while looking around. I am almost on the verge of tears and my anxiety was through the roof, i sat back down and I covered my face.  
“What? What?” Brennen asks. I look at him.  
“You didn't hear that?” I ask forcefully. He shakes his head. “You didn’t hear that voice say ‘yes’?” he shakes his head again, I look at Colby, “You heard it right?”  
“Yeah,” He starts, “I definitely heard that.”  
“You heard something say yes to Colby’s question?” Brennen asks gently. I just nod and run my fingers through my hair.  
“Can we please leave?” I ask, “I really really don’t want to be here anymore, and my back just started to hurt and I don’t know why.”  
“Yeah definitely,” Colby says and Brennen agrees, “we’re gonna say goodbye now,” we wait for the answer and the planchette moves to no.  
“What does he mean no,” I ask forcefully, “we’re saying goodbye.” the planchette moves away from no a little bit, but then it goes back to no. I turn away from the camera, shaking my head. Mumbling “this can’t be happening” and “It can’t be serious.” Colby looks at me.  
“Blaire, He looks me in the eyes, getting my attention. “It’s gonna be okay, we are just going to force it to no.” I nod and we all move it to no. I take a deep breath and colby helps me stand up. My hands were shaking.  
“Blaire, you’re shaking,” He informs me, smiling a bit.  
“Well,” I say defensively, “This thing is bullshit, I hate playing it, but I never get a choice. I feel like Corey.” That causes a laugh from both of the gys, I bend down to get the camera when I noticed that the plachette was back on no. My heart stopped and sunk to the ground.  
“Oh hell no,” I exclaim, “Which one of you assholes moved it back to no?” they turn to look at me and then back at the board.  
“What do you me-” Colby stops when he sees what I see, “Are you kidding? Brennen, did you move it?” Brennen was getting the light, far left of the board, I knew there was no way, but it was easier to believe it was him.  
“What? Fuck no,” He tells us, and I believe him. I start to panic, I had my bag with me, but I don’t think I had my inhaler, I try to control my breathing, Colby had the camera. He takes one look at my face and goes pale.  
“We have to say goodbye,” I said, in between inhales, Colby and Brennen both looked worried.  
“Blaire, do you have asthma?” Brennen asks worried. All I could do was nod. “Shit.” We all get to the board and force ti to goodbye while we say it, I could barely talk. My breathing was getting worse, the weight was heavier now. Colby tosses the camera to Brennen.  
“Blaire, Blaire look at me,” I follow directions, “Did you bring your inhaler?” all i could do was shrug and shake my head, he looks at Brennen who was worried. “Go through her bag to find it, hurry!”  
“Colby,” I try to get out, “I’m, I’m, I’m sorry,” I get out finally in between breaths again. The weight was getting heavier and heavier on my chest and I was starting to wheeze.  
“BRENNEN!” Colby shouts, “Hurry up dude!”  
“I can’t fucking find it,” He says frustrated. I close my eyes, praying that he finds it soon. “Where do you keep it!” he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer. I hear him shout profanities and put down the camera. Colby sat me down and had me in his arms, I was trying to focus on his eyes while matching my breathing to his.   
“Fucking finally,” Brennen exclaims, I close my eyes again and smile while wheezing like crazy. He tosses it to colby and colby hands it to me. I take a hit, and then another, and my breathing starts ti get back to normal. Once I get my breath back I start to smile.  
“What?” Colby asks confused. I shake my head. “Come on, spit it out.”  
“Nothing,” I shake my head again, “I have never seen you two so worried about me.” I smile again and colby and I stand up.  
“Well we kind of like you,” Brennen informs and I place a hand dramatically over my heart.  
“Why thank you,” I say in a dramatized accent, which causes them to laugh. We all walk back to the car and Colby and Brennen recap what all happened.  
“Over all,” Colby starts, looking at both of us while holding the camera and walking, “a pretty sketchy experience, not fun.” We start walking back to the car and fence we had to climb over. As we walk I got this feeling that we were being followed, but every time I looked back, I couldn't see anything. I nudge Colby and he looks down.  
“I have a weird feeling,” I start. And he raises an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean?” That’s when we all heard it, a low growl and then running footsteps. Brennen yells and starts running and we follow suit. I grabbed Colby’s free hand absentmindedly and dragged him back to the fence, I was in the front of both of them. I only let go of his hand when I climbed over the fence.  
“Go, go, go,” Brennen and Colby yell. I hop down from the top of the fence and run to the car. I stop once I get to it.  
“What the hell was that?!” Brennen asks as he runs to me and Colby. Colby puts the camera on top of the car hood and we talk about it. Colby finishes the video and we get into the car. I look at my phone for the first time since we started the video and i had a bunch of comments on the picture Colby and the mystery girl were tagged in that a fan account had sent me. Some said that they hoped it was me, others said that they were glad he found a girl, others didn’t wish it was me and how they were upset. And a series of text in the group chat with the roommates and Marley. Jake and Marley were saying how when they were in the house they would find doors open that were definitely closed at first, and that they would hear footsteps coming from our rooms when they were downstairs. I read the texts out loud to the guys while driving to Brennen's house.  
“Shit,” I gasp, “Colby, if you haunted my house from just being there, I’m going to murder you.” He and Brennen laugh, and i slightly smile. I was about to say something more about what has been going on in the house, but as I was opening my mouth, my phone buzzed. I look down and looked a notification I got from my friend Blaine.  
Blaine: We found Marinn…. I take in a pinched breath. Both Brennen and Colby look back with concern.  
Blaire: What do you mean you found her. You don’t sound relieved. Honestly I didn’t know how I felt either. She has been missing for so long now. Marin was a friend I had from back home. She went missing right before the summer we all were supposed to leave for college. It's been four and a half years. I always knew Blaine was going to be a police officer, it was his goal since they started asking us what we wanted to do in elementary school. And when the time came, He was the first in line to join the Police Academy. He had always had the hero vibe to him. Like the Captain America type beauty to him, If he was an actor, and old enough at the time, I would’ve casted him for the role. He was the picture perfect All-American boy every girl’s father wanted her to date. I definitely wouldn’t have been opposed to it, but I see him as a brother. Nothing more. That’s how it has always been. And when Marinn went Missing, he took it hard. Which caused the police to take a closer look at him, bt they didn’t get very far before they realised that he could never had done anything to her. He didn’t have the character.  
Blaine: Blaire… We found her dead. I take in another pinched breath. I put my hand to my mouth and close my eyes to stop the tears from falling. Not here, not now. Colby is looking at me through the rearview mirror with worried eyes. Brennen had been watching me too.  
“Balire?” He asks gently, “Is everything okay?” We pull into Brennen’s driveway. I am just looking blankly at my phone. Did I read it right? I read it a couple more times, Maybe it said bread or red? Don’t be ridiculous Blaire. She didn’t even like bread, and he didn’t have anything that was red. She thought it was a stupid color. I close my eyes and try to breath again. Another one gone. Another one of the people I care about has gone. I feel the tears start to form again and I realized I haven’t answered Brennen’s question. Shit. I probably look terrible, like some puppy someone had just kicked once or twice.  
“Yeah,” I lie, “Just still kinda freaked out is all.” I could tell neither one believed me, but thankfully they didn’t press it any farther. I look back down at my phone.  
Blaire: She’s gone? After all this time…. I thought you guys were getting somewhere in the investigation.  
Blaine: We were but I guess we were just being lead to where her body was.  
Blaire: Do i even want to know?  
Blaine: Not really. Trust me. I almost puked. She had been there for awhile. The smell.  
Blaire: Lovely.  
Blaine: Tell me about it. I get out when Brennen does and hop into the front seat. I throw my head back and exhale. I close my eyes and try to keep myself from falling apart. But Colby, sadly, picked up on the fact that something was wrong.  
“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Colby asked, concern written all over his face. I shrug, but I know exactly how I feel, and I am not okay.  
“Not really,” I said, deciding to be honest with him, with him, there wasn’t a reason that I shouldn’t have been, It was getting increasingly easy to tell him anything. I was waiting for him to answer.  
“What’s up?” He asks, tilting his head, leaning it back against the headrest. He turned his body towards me in his seat. I smiled inwardly.  
“A friend of mine that has been missing was just found,” I start, He smiles but then quickly stops when he sees my face, “It should have been a happy moment, but she was found dead by some campers, My friend who is a police officer just texted me.”  
“Shit,” He gasps, leaning back a bit, “I don’t know what to say but that really stinks, I’m sorry.” I appreciate his honesty, I wouldn’t know what to say either. I smile and breathe out.  
“Thank you,” I tell him, “I just, I knew we probably weren’t going to see her again, I mean she went missing four and a half years ago, i knew there could be a chance that she was already dead,” I was staring blankly out the windshield, “but when it turns out to be actually true,” I shake my head and close my eyes, “It is just, I don’t know, it doesn’t feel real. Like she is still missing, I guess there was still that part of me that wanted her to be alive and send me that ‘I’m okay’ text, but it never came. I got the ‘she’s dead’ text.” I shake my head again and turn my head to look at him, he in looking at me with his intense blue eyes, I almost forget what I’m talking to him about for a second.  
“I’m really sorry,” he tells me with sad eyes. I shrug. I look back out the window.  
“Can I be honest about something?” I ask him unsure. I turn my head towards him. He nods, “I’m scared.” he raises an eyebrow.  
“Scared? About what?” He asks, “You don’t think whoever did this to her is going to do this to you do you?” I smile and shake my head at him.  
“No, it’s nothing like that,” I state, “I’m scared of this.” I gesture at both of us.  
“Of us? Why?” he asks curiously, with a hint of a smile.  
“It’s just,” I pause, “after Marinn died and Finn and I broke up, it’s like I keep losing people, I have lost so many people in my life and I literally just lost another. Reading about love and relationships is fun and all but when I am this close to something that could turn into something like that it's.” I stop.  
“Scary,” He finishes. I nod. “I’m not meaning to scare you.” I shake my head really fast.  
“No no,” I say quickly, “don’t be, it’s just, feeling this that I haven’t felt for a long time, for someone that I haven’t known since high school.”  
“Why?” He asks, not angrily or forcefully, just curious. I can feel my throat start to tense up. Great, I’m going to start crying soon. I roll my eyes inwardly. I take a deep breath, but it comes out hitched. Shit.   
“Because uh,” I clear my throat and breath in, “the uh, the more people that can just walk out.” I look out the window, and then down at my lap.  
“I hope you know,” he starts, I look at him, “I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” I smile and look back down. He grabs my hand and squeezed.   
“That’s what they all say,” I smile light heartedly. He starts the car and we drive back home. We sit silently as we listen to music playing from his phone.I absentmindedly scroll through instagram. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him, multiple times, look over at me like he is going to say something but then thought better of it. We finally get back to the house. I get out and walk like a ghost back to the house. We walk in and I almost didn’t notice The broken living room window. When I do, I soccer mom colby in the stomach to stop him from walking any further. He exhales the breath in his lungs and coughs, I must’ve hit him harder than I thought.  
“Sorry,” I whisper.  
“It’s okay,” He says pained, “what’s-” he stops when he sees the glass and big hole in the window. I open the closet door and grab my lacrosse stick. I take off my shoes as quietly as I can, and start to walk towards the kitchen. But before I can, Colby grabs my hand and looks at me with wide eyes.  
“What are you doing,” he starts, I look at him flatly, “you don’t have any shoes on and there is glass.” his whisper had turned into a yelling one towards the end.  
“Then take off your shoes and come with me,” i tell him, “warn me about the glass.” I look at the window and then back at him like the glass was the least of our problems. He shakes his head with a small smile creeping onto his face. He bends down to take off his shoes. Once he is done, he walks towards me and takes my hand. I grab it and lead him into the kitchen quietly. The living and the kitchen seem like there’s nothing there that is sketchy, but I still check the pantry and the door to the garage, the laundry room, and the small bathroom that is in there. When we are walking back we hear a sound coming from the kitchen, sounded like a glass was broken. I freeze for a second and then i walk back towards the sound. I open the door slowly and first stick my head out. I don’t see anything, so we walk out. And sure enough, there was one of my new glasses that i bought the other day, broken on the floor. We walk carefully around the glass, and I grab a knife, I hand it Colby and he looks at me with wide eyes. I look at him like you’re really wondering why I gave you this. He huffs and then grabs it. I take his other hand and we go back towards the dining room and front area, then we walk up the stairs. I check the game room and the guest bedroom first, and then I check the guest bathroom. There was nothing there. I check my room and bathroom, nothing. I check Marley’s room and bathroom, nothing. Wait, where is Marley. I open my phone, turn off the ringer, and text Marley. It doesn’t take long for me to get an answer.  
Marley: OH THANK GOD. I am at Jake and the roommates’ place. The window in the living broke, you already know that, but when it happened, I ran to jake’s. Please be careful, I am glad that you are okay!  
Blaire: Okay, I’m glad you got out. But marley, there’s no one here. Colby and I have looked basically everywhere.  
Marley: Have you checked all the closets and the downstairs bedroom. I freeze, I didn’t even think about the downstairs bedroom. I don’t answer her. Instead I grab Colby’s hand and take him downstairs with me. I walk as fast and as quietly as I can until I reach the Master bedroom. I open the door and i feel Colby’s hand get tighter around mine. I open the door all the way and walk slowly through the door. I check behind the door and look everywhere inside the room. I jump when I hear footsteps upstairs.  
“Shit,” I whisper. My grip on his hand tightened.  
“Tell me we aren’t going up there,” He whispers, he had pulled me closer to him when the noise happened.  
“I wish we didn’t have to.” I tell him quietly. I walk us back upstairs. The footsteps got louder each step we took up the stairs. The grip I had on his arm was getting tighter by the second. We get upstairs and we look around. We don’t see anything in the game room, and we look in all of the closets and there was nothing. I turn back to Colby and just as I shrugged my shoulders, we heard something, a loud bang, come from my room. I jump and turn towards my room. This time, Colby was the one that was first. He opens the door and walks in.  
“Oh you have got to be kidding,” He complains, I walk in finally and there was nothing.  
“Nothing?” I whisper. I look at him, “I’m not going crazy right, I mean you hear all those noises too.”  
“Yeah,” he states, “But it is almost to the point of being ridiculous. The minute we walked in we have been hearing things and now. Nothing.” My phone goes off again and I jump.  
“Have mercy,” I whisper, reaching into my pocket. I pull out my phone, it’s Blaine again.  
Blaine: we need you to come in. I know you don’t want to, but it’s for the investigation. I know it’s late. You don’t need to answer right now. Text me in the morning. I look at my phone, rereading the text over and over again. He was right, I didn’t want to go in. I don’t want to go back to that town. It’s the last thing I want to do. Colby puts his hand on my shoulder and I jump at the contact. He retracts his hand.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Colby tells me lightly.  
“No, no you’re fine,” I put my hand to my forehead, I ruffle my hair and take a deep breath, looking back at him with a smile.  
“You sure?” he says in disbelief. I huff and turn to my bed, tossing my phone on to it as I walk towards it. I fall back on to it. Putting my arms over my head. I feel Colby sit next to me and then lay down. He gently takes my arms and remove them from around my head, he looks at me and smiles slightly.  
“What happened?” He asks. I raise my eyebrows in sadness and take a deep breath. I look up at my ceiling and close my eyes. I don’t want to tell him, but he does deserve some kind of answer.  
“I have to go back home,” I say weakly.  
“What do you mean?” he asks confused.  
“Blaine, my friend who works for the police force,” I start, “he told me that i need to come answer some questions. I don’t know about what yet.”  
“I’m sorry. Can I ask you a question?” Colby ask gently. I just nod tiredly. “Why don’t you want to go home?” I take a deep breath. This is one conversation I don’t want to have. Not even a little bit.  
“Just, bad memories.” I tell him with a slight smile. He looked like he knew I didn’t want to talk about it so he just nodded.  
“Got it.” He says. “I can’t believe we just totally ignored that this house is totally haunted.” I laugh and cover my face with my hands. He laughs too.  
“I guess we did.” I tell him with a smile. He gets up and takes my hands.   
“Pack a bag because we are not staying here.” he states.   
“Like your house is any better,” I inform him. He puts a hand to his heart in fake offense.  
“Ouch,” He jokes, “That one hurt.” he pulls me into his arms and hugs me. I pull out of the hug and start packing. Once we finish we walk over to his house. When we get inside goose and all the dogs come running in. Goose the first one.  
“Hey buddy,” i greet while petting him, we greet all the dogs and Corey comes into the entryway.  
“Hey guys,” He greets. He had a chips bag in hand.  
“Hey man,” Colby greets. Jake and Marley came into view too. We all walk into the kitchen to talk. Then Marley pulls me aside and pulls me close. I look at her confused.  
“What’s up?” I ask her quietly.  
“Did Blaine text you too?” She asks quietly. I look at her.  
“Yeah,” I ruffle my hair again, “yeah I did.”  
“Are we sure we want to do this.” She asks.  
“We have to,” I tell her, “I mean. It’s marinn, we can’t not do it.” She looks back at the group, I notice a hint of regret in her eyes, and judging by the way she is looking at Jake, I think I know what it is about.  
“You told him didn’t you,” I ask her gently. She looks back at me with sad eyes, i huff, ready for the sob story I always hear. That sounded wrong, but she should be used to it by know.  
“Yeah.” She informs.  
“How’d he take it,” I say squinting my eyes, cringing because I know how this is going to end.  
“That’s the thing,” she says, looking back at me surprised, “Fine, he took it perfectly fine. And the weirdest thing is, he was almost mad at himself.” I look at her with wide eyes.  
“Mad at himself? Why?” I ask in quiet surprise.  
“Because he said that he ‘should’ve been there for me’, and how ‘he wished he had met me sooner’,” She says, throwing up her hands up. I lean my shoulder against the wall.  
“Really?” I whisper, still shocked, “That’s crazy.” She nods her head and looks back. I smile. “You really like him don’t you.” she looks back with a goofy grin on her face.  
“Yeah,” she says, still with the goofy grin and I feel happy for her. She looks back at Jake with the same smile. Then she turns to me.  
“What about you?” She asks, “How are you and Colby?” I can feel myself blushing. I smile a bit, and then shake my head and look down.  
“Fine,” I share. She looks at me in disbelief.  
“Just fine?” she presses, I look over her shoulder at him. He is standing with Jake and Corey along with the other roommates, he throws his head back with laughter and I can’t help but smile.  
“Okay, fine,” I give up, “we are doing really good. I don’t know, there’s just something about him, you know?” she smiles.  
“Oh I know,” She laughs, “I haven’t seen you smile like this in a long time, and I am really happy about it, not gonna lie. I love you, but you were totally sulky and broody.”  
“I know,” I look at her, and the back at Colby, “I mean look at him. It’s hard to not smile.”  
“I’m glad you’re finally letting people in,” She tells me, “have you told him?” I cringe inwardly.  
“No,” I say quietly, pitching my lips together after. I look back up at her. He tilts her head and looks at me in disbelief.  
“Are you serious?” She states, “you’re gonna have to tell him sometime, I mean, he is gonna want to come with us when we have to go back and he is definitely going find out something then, whether you want him to or not.”  
“I know, I know,” I start, “It’s just a lot you know. I’m not sure how he’s gonna take it. Just because Jake took it well, doesn’t mean Colby will. Things right now are almost too good to be true and I don’t want to ruin anything. I really really do like him.” She opens her mouth but then closes it again. We walk back to the group and we all laugh and hangout together. Devyn and Corey head upstairs before everyone else. The next is Aaron and his girlfriend. It is just Jake, Marley, Kat and Sam, and Colby and myself downstairs. I lean my head against Colby’s shoulder and close my eyes for a second.  
“Tired?” Colby asks, leaning his head down to look at me. He puts his head on top of mine, waiting for me to answer.  
“Not really,” I lie. I was already starting to zone in and out of the conversation we were all having.  
“Yeah you are,” He tells me, I don’t argue, I just keep my head on his shoulder and close my eyes that have been wanting to close all night. “Come on. Guys we’re gonna go to sleep.” He says goodnight for both of us and he picks me up to take me upstairs, because I was already half asleep. I bury my head in the crook of his neck while he walks up the stairs. I hear him laugh a little. His door wasn’t closed all the way, so he just opens it with his shoulder. He sets me on his side of the bed.  
“Colby I need my clothes,” I say sleepily, he smiles at me.  
“Where are they?” he asks with a laugh. I point my hand.  
“At the bottom of the stairs.” I tell him, he nods and walks downstairs. I turn my head to the side, the direction of his night stand and I see one of the polaroids that we took together one night at one of the parties we were invited to. I smile and take it. I hold it out in front of me. He had his arms around my waist of was leaning into me, his head was tilted to look down at me and I was looking towards the camera laughing, trying to keep both of us up. I don’t remember who took it, probably Marley or Kat. I wondered what happened to that picture once it was taken. Obviously, he took it. I hear him come back up the stairs and I put it back where it was, in the crack of a picture frame that had a picture of his family inside. He walks through the door and walks to me. He sets my backpack on the floor and kisses the top of my head.  
“Here you go,” He says. I smile and get up to change.  
“Thank you,” I open the bag and get everything I need out of and walk to the bathroom. I close the door and lock it behind me. I undress and notice the scars o my body and wince at the sight of them. At how ugly they were. The one going half way across my hip and the other down my right side were my least favorite, they were the ones that made it hard to wear swim suits. The multiple on top of my chest and collar bones. The one on my hip bone. I hate them. The only one I couldn’t see at the only one I couldn’t see at he time was the one on the left side of my breast. It still hurts sometimes. I notice the ones on my wrists and I close my eyes, trying to shut out the memories and the pain. I open them again and get dressed. I notice that I didn’t pack a long sleeve shirt, I packed a short sleeve one. Shit! Dammit. I don’t want to talk about this with him. But I guess there not a choice. Maybe he won’t notice? Maybe he will already be asleep. I finish getting dressed, I keep my hair down, covering both the scar and tattoo behind my ear. The tattoo was of the Darlings and Peter Pan flying over Big Ben with a couple of stars. I fell in love with it when I was in the shop. I have always enjoyed the idea of Peter Pan. Never growing old. It’s not that it scares me to grow up, I just have never wanted to. Why should I? I walk out of the bathroom after I finished taking off my makeup and doing my nightly routine. I walk back into Colby’s bedroom and find Colby sitting on his phone. When I open the door, his head turns to look at me coming in. He smiles sleepily. I walk over to the bed and climb in under the covers. I put my head on his bare chest.   
“You can go in the bathroom now,” I tell him, listening to his heart beat, how steady it is, “If you need to.”  
“Nah, I went to the one downstairs,” He tells me. I nod and close my eyes, praying that my scars don’t show. We stay like this for awhile, he is moving his nails up and down my back lightly and i feels really good, it almost puts me to sleep. I turn my arm over a little bit and something must’ve caught his eye, because he takes the arm that I moved and turned it to him. I cringe inwardly, tightening my eyes.  
“What are these?” He asks, not angry, but not happily, “When did you get these and why? What happened?” He sits up, forcing me to too.  
“The are from a long time ago,” I confess. I look down, taking my both my arms and wrapping them around my sides, “High school, junior and senior year.” He looks at me with sad eyes.  
“Why?” He asks with a hint of hurt in his voice.  
“Long story,” I tell him, he tilts his head and I exhale, “I was in a very bad place. I’m not sure I’m ready to talk about it yet.”  
“Okay,” he says, taking my cheeks in his hands and touching his forehead to mine, he kisses my nose, “I get it, but when you’re ready, I’m ready to listen. I never want you to feel that way again.” he keeps his head on mine for a long time. Then he takes both of my wrists and kisses the spot where each cut is.  
“Is this why you wear the big shirts and sweaters?” he asks. I nod.  
“Yeah,” I confess, “I’m not ready to answer the questions and go back into that part of my memory just yet.” I look into his beautiful blue eyes, “But when i am, you’ll be the first to know.” He kisses my forehead again and takes me into his arms as we lay back down.  
“Sounds great,” he states, I can hear the smile in his voice. I bury my head into his chest and shut my eyes. I listen to the sound of his heart and match my breathing to his. Soon I am asleep and so is he. But I can’t help to thing about about how I am going to tell him about my past in a way that won’t make him run for the hills. The worst think is that I can feel some of the walls I have starting to fall and I don’t know how to feel. Am I ready to love someone just yet?


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up and Colby isn’t next to me, and Goose is at the end of the bed, on top of my feet. I look to both sides looking for him in the room. I get out of bed and grab a jacket from the desk chair and put it on. I walk downstairs and I hear Marley, Colby, and the roommates down stairs talking. I walk to Colby and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his back. I feel him jump a little and turn around.  
“Good morning, beautiful,” He smiles, he tightens the hug. The guys let out a chorus of awes and I smile into Colby’s chest. He pulls me to his side. “There’s pancakes if you want some.”  
“Perfect,” I say sleepily. I greet the roommates and make my plate. I eat and talk to the roommates. Colby comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, placing his head on top of mine. Once I finish, I place my dishes in the sink.  
“Guys, my video has already gotten so many views and likes guys, “ Colby says excitedly, “Our fans are insane!” I look at his phone with him. He was right.  
“Was that last night’s video?” I ask him, he had scrolled to where I could see the title of the video.  
“Yeah. I just posted it an hour ago.” he looks at me with a smile. I love how happy he gets about this stuff. The joy that his videos and fans give him is unmeasurable.  
“That’s crazy,” I tell him with a smile. He scrolls to the comments and we read a couple of them.  
Colbyxlover: Omigosh, if you watch closely, you can see Blaire grab Colby’s hand! They are so cute, I knew that picture was of them!  
SamandColbyfan: Omigosh, how worried Colby was for Blaire when she had her asthma attack was so adorable, you can totally see that they care for eachother.  
Traphouselife: i knew that picture was of them, they are so cute. Just date already!  
Otherfan: i just need Colby and Balire to date, like they would be so cute!  
Xxonelifetotally: Are you kidding? I actually hate that they keep doing videos with her. And that asthma attack? Totally fake.  
ColbyandSam: @xxonelifetotally, get out of here, Blaire is one of the sweetest people ever, no one cares if you just came here to hate on her, gtfo please.  
Lifesucks: are they seriously brining this girl back? She’s not even that cute or funny, whatever “relationship” her and colby have is complete trash. She looks like a hoe to be honest.  
Traphouseonly: @lifesucks, GTFO. Blaire is amazing and wonderful. If you actually knew anything about her, you would know that she isn’t a hoe and that she is a decent human. And on colby and her relationship, it is completely none of your or my business to know so.  
Traphouseonly: @xxonelifetotally, and Blaire actually DOES have asthma, in her videos, she makes fun of herself all the time for it.  
As Colby and I read through the comments, I smile at the cute and funny comments. I frown along with colby and the not so friendly ones, but I don’t let them get to me. Mainly because a fan was always there to defend me.  
“Wow,” Colby exhales, “Most of my fans, the majority like you, which is a good thing.” We keep reading and find a couple more comments that are less than perfect.  
“Yeah, I totally forgot I grabbed your hand,” I admit, “oops.” I laugh and so does Colby. We keep reading and I laugh out loud at one with Colby  
Highonthatdrug: Blaire look like she snort crack off of playground slides.  
BrennenTaylor: bro, what are you even talking about? @highonthatdrug.  
I couldn’t control my laughter, neither could colby. I run upstairs to grab my phone and open it to youtube. I click on colby’s video and scroll down to highonthatdrug’s comment and click the like button, so does Colby.  
“Did you just like that?!” Colby laughs, I nod, still laughing.  
“You did too!” I reply. He laughs and nods his head.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Colby replies. I shake my head and smile. We talk with the roommates and then I decide to go shoot a video for my channel. I was thinking about doing a cover and then a vlog, like he last couple of them. I might start doing them as a daily thing.  
“Do want to help me with my next video, I’m gonna do it now,” I ask Colby. “You can record.”  
“Sure, what are you gonna do?” He asks. I look to the side and then back at him.  
“A cover of possibilities by Freddie Stroma,” I tell him. He nods and I ask Kat if I can borrow her guitar. She nods and tells me where it is. We go upstairs and I grab it and take it to Colby’s room to do the video. We goof around as we set up for the video.  
“Okay, okay,” I say out of breathe from laughing, “Are we ready?” Colby adjust the camera one last time.  
“Yep, we should be good.” He looks back at me and smiles. He gives me a thumbs up when he was ready to start.  
“What’s up y’all,” I say to the camera, “I’m back with another video. Today I’m doing a cover of Possibilities by Freddie Stroma. Hope you like it.” I start the song and sing the lyrics.  
Don’t break my heart before I give it to you  
Don’t tell me no before I ask you to  
Don’t say it doesn’t fit before you try it on  
There’s too much to lose to be wrong  
And it feels like there’s something here  
But I wanna see it before it disappears  
And if there’s something real between me and you  
Well are we both open to  
All these possibilities  
So many little possibilities  
I finish the song and finish the chord.  
“Okay, that was Possibilities by Freddie Stroma,” I tell them, “I hope you guys liked it. But that isn’t the end of this video, I will be back again for a volg too since you guys seem to like those videos.” Colby ends the video and I fall back on the bed.  
“I knew you could sing, but that was awesome.” he tells me, I smile and close my eyes.  
“Thanks Colbs,” I tell him, I turn to him to look at his eyes. They were especially pretty today.  
“Did you sing that song because of us?” He asks. He caught me. Oops.  
“Maybe,” I drag, I turn to look away from him, hiding my blushing cheeks, “I also really like that song.”  
“Uh huh,” He says jokingly, “ believe you. Completely.” I shove his shoulder and sit up. He looks at me and I look down at him, getting an idea for a video.  
“Do you and Brennen want to do a video with me?” I ask. He looks intrigued.  
“Sure,” He states, “I’ll have to ask brennen, but I’m down. What are we gonna do?”  
“The other day, I was looking up haunted places around LA and I came across Griffith Park.” I tell him.  
“Oh yeah, I think I’ve heard of that.” He states. I nod.   
“Apparently It’s cursed or something,” I tell him, he raises an eyebrow, “I know I know, I don’t believe it, but after the original owner got pissed, she said that the land would be cursed and like it hasn’t had a good run since. Like There was a wildfire in 1933 that killed 29 people. Then also a sad but funny in a way, a couple who were having sex on a picnic table were crushed by a falling tree in 1976. In 2012, two women, while jogging found a severed head wrapped in a plastic bag, then the next day, investigators found more body parts buried in a shallow grave.” He whistles and leans back. “Tell me about it. And an officer said that they get calls complaining about animal sacrifices, satanic cults, murders, and prostitution a lot. Another dude was found dead in the park in 2015 who had been meeting minors for gross things and committed suicide apparently.”  
“Holy shit,” Colby exhales, “One, how do you have this good of a memory, and two, how are we gonna get Brennen here? Because I know he won’t want to come if we tell him all that.”  
“We’ll just do what y’all do to me,” I state, “tell him little to no information and then once we get there and he can’t leave, tell him everything.” he laughs and shakes his head.  
“Sounds good.” he agrees, “what else do you know?” I pull out my laptops and search up the place. I find the website again and read from it.  
“In 2010, hikers found a man’s skull on Skyline trail that had most likely been in the park for two years before it was found,” Colby moves to sit next to me on the bed. I go to another website to find anymore information. “In 1990 ten bodies were found in the park, and then other bodies were found from the serial killer, the Hillside Strangler. The curse was placed on the property by Dona Petronilla in 1863 after learning that her uncle, Don Antonio Feliz, had not bequeathed the property to her. C.V. Howard, the lawyer who was in charge of the sale of the land was later found shot in a local saloon. There was also Colonel Griffith J. He was the person the curse was most determined to affect. He purchased the land in 1882. Droughts, fires, and other disasters, as well as a violent storm stripping the vegetation from the ranch and killing much of the livestock. During the storm, people saw the ghost of Dona Petronilla roaming around. She is described as a young woman, wearing a white dress, sometimes riding a horse.” We kept reading and only found things we already knew or really obscure things we didn’t believe.  
“This is crazy,” he states, “I want to go, but only if you actually want to go and check this place out,” I stop to think about if i actually want to go or not. Now that I have gotten to know him and his friends, I have been more open to doing things that would normally scare me and that I would never even think about doing. I look at him determined.  
“Hell yeah,” I say. He smiles. He gets his phone and texts brennen. After awhile brennen answers and says sure. I finally get out of my pjs and put on this gray crop top, a pair of black jeans and black vans. i throw on a denim jacket and grab my backpack and walk out Colby'd bedroom door so Colby can get changed. I start the vlog.  
“Hey guys, so I am here at the roommates house currently getting ready to leave to go to get lunch and then pick up Brennen with Colby to go to a spooky place that I will talk more about when the times comes,” I start, “But yeah, I am here with my guy Colby and we are leaving to pick Brennen up, so I will come back when we have him.” I give a thumbs up to the camera and turn it off. I feel Coby looking at me, so I turn my head to look at him.  
“My guy?” Colby asks confused. He had an eyebrow raised.  
“I couldn’t exactly say either boyfriend or friend could I?”  
“I guess not,” He agrees. We get downstairs and let the guys know where we’re going to be. Colby grabs his keys while I pet the dogs.  
“You ready?” He asks with a smile. I nod and give them all one last pet goodbye.  
“Yep,” I tell him, “ready.”  
“Perfect, let’s go,” He grabs my hand and leads me out the door to the car. He opens my door for me and I get in. He walks around to the other side and starts the car once he is inside. He connects his phone and presses play on his playlist. The first three songs are a few of our favorites and so was the fourth.  
“Okay, this is gonna sound super cringy and stupid,” He starts, looking at me and then back at the road.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Well I made a playlist of all our favorite songs on it,” He tells me, “I’ll add to it as we listen to more music together and broaden our music taste.” I put a hand to my heart.  
“Awe,” I gush, “Colbs, that is super sweet and not stupid at all, I was thinking the other day about doing that, but I just kept forgetting.” I laugh and so does he. We jam all the way to Brennen’s house. When we get there, Colby texts him saying that we were there. Once I see the door open I turn on my camera.  
“Get in bitch,” I shout at him, “We’re going exploring.” I can hear him laugh as he gets closer to the car. He opens the back door, and once he’s inside, Colby starts to drive to Griffith Park. But first we stop at Tender Greens to eat. I turn on my camera again once we’re in line. I turn back at them. “Guys! Where are we?” I scare them with the sudden question.  
“Holy shit,” Colby mutters with a hand over his heart, but with a small smile, “You scared me B.”  
“Yeah, don’t do that,” Brennen laughs. I laugh as well. I turn the camera to me to show my eyeroll.  
“Just answer the question,” I joke.  
“Mmhmm Good,” Brennen says, “Given the fact that we aren’t sponsored by them yet, we aren’t telling you their official name. So Mmhmm Good is all you guys are getting.” I laugh again and flip the camera back to me. It was almost time for us to order.  
“Okay guys,” I say, “If anything weird happens, I’ll let you know, but in the present time, I’ll see you guys again when we get to the park.” I give the camera a thumbs up and then show Colby and Brennen. We order our food and then once it’s ready we talk and eat it. We chill there for awhile until we feel like we want to head to the park. We walk out of Tender Greens, and to our surprise, we see one of those creepy clowns that were attacking people. We had to park a distance away from the restaurant because colby couldn’t find close parking. I throw both of my arms out, stopping them. I hit them harder in the stomach than I thought and they cough.  
“Dude what?” Brennen asks annoyed that I hurt him. I point towards the clown the I saw farther down the road behind us.  
“Look, It’s one of those clowns I think” I tell them. Colby squints his eyes to get a closer look, then he widen them as he realizes that i am right. I pull out my camera and start filming.  
“Okay guys so,” I start, i give them my signature, oh shit, look, “I think that there is one of those clowns that have been attacking people behind us. I’m not sure though, I could be wrong because I often am, but I am almost positive.” I zoom in on him and realize that I am right. I was hoping I wasn’t.  
“Okay so,” Colby says, “we should probably keep walking, because I think he is following us. I have been looking back a couple of times for awhile and he has kept the same pace behind ud the entire time.” Brennen looks back and so do I. I turn the camera too and I start to walk backwards. Then to my horror, the clown sees me and starts to walk faster. I grab Colby’s sleeve unconsciously. I turn back around and start to pull colby along and I tell brennen to keep up. They are both confused.  
“The clown saw me and started to walk faster,” I tell them, “We are going to turn this corner and keep walking.” I tell them, I notice that I am still recording. This could be a good thing. I look back and notice that the clown isn’t there anymore. We turn the corner and walk a couple feet when my heart drops and I see it again. I freeze and stop both Colby and Brennen. I grab colby again. The clown doesn’t move and neither do we. I start to back up, then at the movement, The clowns starts to run towards us. I scream, take colby’s hand and tell brennen to run. We all sprint back to the car and Colby unlocks it from a couple feet from it. We all throw ourselves into the car. We don’t even thing to put our seat belts on. I was just starting to get dark.  
“GO GO GO,” Brennen is yelling at Colby who was having trouble getting the car to start. I had a hand on my forehead. Breathing heavily from both the running and fear.  
“Colby,” I whine, trying to keep from crying, the clown was only a couple feet away from the car.  
“COME ON!” Colby yells at his car. It finally starts and he speeds away. I turn the camera to face the rear window. The clown was standing where the car had just been, staring at us as we drove away.  
“Holy shit!” I exclaim, “That was bullshit, who does that?” I turn back to the front. I finally put my seat belt on and so do the other too. I keep the camera on Brennen and Colby.  
“I have no fucking clue,” Brennen starts, “But that was my second time seeing one of them.” Colby looks at him through the rearview mirror. I put the camera only on Brennen. I had wide eyes behind the camera.  
“What?!” I gasp, “What? No way.” I shake my head.  
“Yes way,” he replies, “It’s Colby’s too, one time when we were together, we were hanging out at a restaurant with one of our other friends and when we were leaving a clown started to chase us and we had to get an uber to take us back to our car because he chased us so far away.”  
“Oh shit, you’re right,” Colby said like he just remembered, “That was intense. He pointed at you and everything.” My eyes grow even bigger.  
“No!” I gasp. Brennen nods.  
“I’m not fucking with you,” He tells me, “neither is Colby.” I turn back to the front and fall back against the seat.  
“That’s crazy.” I tell them, I turn the camera back to me, “It is gonna be a couple more minutes until we get there so I will let y’all know when we get there. This has been crazy so far. I love it.” We talk while Colby drives to the park. I look out the window and I can’t help but think about Marinn and her case. I can’t help but to think about what she must have went through before, before she, god this is the shittiest position to be in, other than hers anyway. I close my eyes and try to focus on the music instead of the thoughts reeling inside my mind. I hear either Brennen or Colby say my name to call me back to reality but I just hear mumbling. I keep my eyes closed and keep focusing on Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.  
“Dude, Blaire,” Brennen calls, kicking my seat. I jump and open my eyes.  
“Huh,” I mumble, I clear my throat, “what?” I look both Colby and Brennen. They have a concerned look in their eyes.  
“I asked if you were okay,” Colby tells me. I blink a couple of times and shake my head.  
“Right, so,” I start, “I promise I’m okay, just a lot on my mind at the moment. I’m sorry I’m not being any fun right now.”  
“Hey, I know exactly what you’re thinking about right now and I get it,” Colby says.  
“What the hell are y’all talking about?” Brennen asks confused. Colby looks at me with a concerned eyebrow. I nod a little to let him know that it’s okay if Brennen knows.  
“Uh, a friend of mine from home,” I start, I can feel the knot forming in my throat, “she uh, went missing four years ago and was found dead yesterday.” I look down at my hands.  
“Oh, shit,” He starts, “shit, I’m sorry, that uh, are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yeah, I already said that’s what I’m doing and I need to take my mind off of this,” I tell them, I ruffle my hair and bite the skin of my lip.  
“You’re nervous,” Colby states out of nowhere. I look at him confused.  
“What?” I ask him. He smiles.  
“You’re nervous,” he repeats, “whenever you are nervous you mess with your hair and bite your lip, or you do one or the other.” I shake my head and put it down, trying to hide my smirk. So he does pay attention?  
“Okay, shut up,” I mumble, still trying to hide my smile, but failing.  
“Awe,” Brennen states, “that was a cute couple moment.” I roll my eyes and just focus again on the road with Colby. I see him shaking his head, but with a small smile creeping up on his face.  
“Shut up,” I tell Brennen, and I can hear him laughing from the back seat. I roll my eyes again. We keep driving for awhile. After a couple miles I see the gate. I point it out to Colby and he goes straight in. I was surprised that it was still open. There wasn’t a no trespassing sign and the gate was literally wide open. I pull out my camera. I turn it towards me and the guys and I set it on the dash.  
“Hey guys,” I say to the camera, “we just got here and honestly, it looks like any old, regular park.” I pick it up again once Colby stops and parks the car. “We are walking inside right now, while we’re doing that, I’m going to tell you guys a little about this place. Colby and I did some research about this place before we came, and we only told Brennen that it was haunted, which I’m not even sure it is, we’ll find out.” Brennen intejects.  
“Wait, what did you not tell me?” He asks aggressively. I smile devilishly at the camera. I tell Brennen and the camera everything about the history of this park and he looks at me and Colby with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, it doesn’t feel nice does it?” I accuse him, laughing, “Not having all the information.” Colby laughs hysterically and Brennen is fuming.  
“So you mean to tell me,” he starts, “That this place has a curse, has been the site for multiple murders, and has cults and satanic activity in here and you want me to willingly walk inside to face these things? Perfect, what great friends I have acquired.”  
“Oh shut up,” Colby jokes, “this is what we do to her every week basically. You’ll get over it.” I laugh and Brennen makes a face at the camera.  
“Hold on, I literally have no clue where we’re going,” I admit, I make an oops face at the camera, “this is why you don’t let the person who has direction deficiency guide the way.” Colby and Brennen laugh. Colby takes the phone away from me that shows where are going. We are going towards where the old house was and we are going to walk the trial that is supposed to be the most haunted. We walk and talk while we find the trail and I get a weird feeling. The shadows of the trees are moving in such a way to make me thing that they are following me. I listen to the sound of the dirt and gravel crunch beneath my feet and I take in the smell of the outdoors that makes me thing of home. Which makes me thing of all the times I did this as a teen. Walking in the woods, parks, and streets at night, not sure what I was looking for or what I was going to find. In the back of my mind I always hoped that I would find Marinn, but I never was so lucky, now I knew why. She had probably been dead for awhile. Blaine hadn’t said. I didn’t want to know either. I just wish that the last words that I said to her could have been that I cared so much about her and that her friendship meant the world to me. That she was one of the best things to happen to me. Instead they were see you tomorrow, how pathetic. I step on a twig and it snaps, causing Brennen to jump. I smile and turn on the camera once Colby says that we were now on the trail.  
“Okay guys,” I start, “so we are finally on the trail, walking to it, we haven’t heard or seen anything weird, not yet anyway, part of me doesn’t want to hear anything or see anything but the other part will be hella disappointed if we don’t so you can see my dilemma here.” We all laugh and talk about random things with the camera. Then a deer runs out in front of us on the trail and it scares me for a second.  
“Shit,” I exhale. Colby and Brennen stop with me. I put a hand over my heart, “Jees, that scared me.” I smile at the camera and at the guys.  
“Awe, it was a deer I think,” Colby states, “Bambi is here guys, this is so exciting.” He starts to run out ahead of Brennen and me. Brennen laughs at the way that he is running and I turn the camera around to show him.  
“Cole Robert, come back here,” I scold, he stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at me. I keep the camera on him, but off camera I look at Brennen, he is looking at me with a look of surprise.  
“Did you just mom me?” he asks with a smile. I turn the camera on me. I smile.  
“Nooo,” I drag, still smiling. He is shaking his head while walking back towards me. I give the camera an oh shit look and I start backing up. He catches up to me, picks me up, and starts spinning me around.  
“NO, Colby,” I start, I knew it was no use, I had given the camera to Brennen before he picked me up and I knew he was filming, “Colby, no, put me down please, please, I’m gonna puke.”  
“No your not,” he was right, I wasn’t. I cuss in my head.  
“Yes i will, I just ate,” I inform. I stops spinning me, but continues to walk on the trail while carrying me. I rest my elbow on his shoulder and hold me head in my hand while Brennen films. He was laughing his ass off currently. Just then I thought I heard something off the trail and in the trees. Something like a whimper. I tap Colby on the back a couple times.  
“What?” He asks, he stops.  
“I thought I heard something,” I point in the direction I heard it, “over there,” he looks and so does Brennen. Brennen turns the camera as well. The noise doesn’t happen again, but Colby put me down, and Brennen gives me back the camera.  
“Well, that was weird,” I tell the camera. We keep walking and I keep thinking I am hearing things but Colby and Brennen haven’t said anything, so I just think I am hearing things. We walk a little farther down the path.  
“Hey guys wait, I have to change the battery in my flashlight. We stop. I take off my backpack so I can get inside. I open my backpack and grab the extra batteries I had put inside the first time I went exploring with Colby. I turn it back on and the light is brighter than before which is good. When I reach down to grab my backpack, I notice that my bracelet my brother gave me after my mom died is missing. My heart drops, it was one of the only things left that I had of him with me. I can’t lose it.  
“Colby,” I call frantically, he and Brennen turn to her with worried expressions. I held her wrist.  
“What is it?” he asks worried, “are you okay?” he inspects me, looking for any sign of injury.  
“My bracelet,” was all I could get out, “My bracelet, it’s, it’s not here. I don’t, I don’t, I can’t find it. It’s not here.” I was searching all around me with a flashlight, so were Colby and Brennen. I was still filming.  
“Are you sure you were wearing it?” Colby asks gently, I suck in a breath.  
“Yes, yes, I never take it off,” I tell him, my eyes swelling with tears. I can’t lose this, i was a part of Logan. The only think that reminded me of both my mom and him. “Oh god.”  
“Hey, hey,” he grabs me by the shoulders, “we’re gonna find it okay, you look back where I picked you up and me and Brennen will look over here and up head okay.” All I did was nod. He tells brennen to come with him and I walk fast back to where he picked me up. I hate this, being by myself in the dark. I had a flashlight, but still. It was creepy, especially knowing the history of this place. I walk with my flashlight on the ground, watching out for anything shiny. It had a turtle on it. The three of us loved turtles, they were my mom’s favorite animal, it also had a wolf, my favorite animal, and a lion, Logan’s favorite animal. I cherished the think when he gave it to me on my fourteenth birthday. My first without mom. I didn’t even start wearing it until Logan died. I was too afraid i would be in a situation like now, frantically searching for it in the dark. I get a shiver down my spine out of nowhere, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I stop and I turn around. Aiming my flashlight at every angle around me. I could have sworn, nevermind. I was nothing. I get to the spot and a shift through the dirt and mud. I walk a little back to where a came from and look to see if I had missed it, there was nothing. I walk back to where I had stopped originally, and I look at both sides. The flashlight picks up something shiny and I bend down to reach for it, when, to my surprise, a gloved hand also reaches for it.   
“What th-” was the only think I could get out before the person in the hood and gloved hands grabbed me and started to drag me towards the wood. I start to kick and thrash out to grab onto something, this was not going to happen again. Then I remember that no one was covering her mouth. My heart was racing out of my chest. I had dropped the camera and bracelet.  
“COLBY!!” I scream out, the person drags me faster, “COLBY, HELP ME!” I was still kicking and thrashing about, but it was turning out to be a lost cause. He had too tight of a grib, but I was not giving up, no way.  
“BLAIRE?” He and Brennen yell out for me. My heart jumps a bit with hope, “BLAIRE KEEP YELLING.”  
“COLBY, BRENNEN,” My voice was starting to crack, my arms were stinging with the cuts and scrapes I was receiving. “COLBY.” I finally heard their running footsteps. I could see their flashlights. Yes, yes, keep coming this way. “COLBY, HURRY.” They were still going in the same direction which was a good sign. I was fighting and he was having more difficulty. I was able to grab ahold of a root that was above the ground. He kept pulling and pulling. I could feel my grip losen. No, no, please. I let out another scream for them. Their footsteps were growing louder. I kicked my left foot hard and I was able to get that leg free. I used what was left of my grip to pull myself back towards Colby. I used my leg to help. I kicked out with my right and connected with his chest. He let out a grunt and puff of air and let go. I took my chance, got up, and started to sprint back to the main trail. Hoping to run into them. I could see their flashlights up ahead, along with an outline of their running shadows. I waited till I got closer. I could hear the man’s running foot falls behind me. I quickened my pace. I could see all of Colby, he could see me. His hand was outstretched, when I was able to take hold of it, he started to drag me back to the trial. Brennen had the camera, and was yelling for us to run, like we didn’t already know. Colby had my phone giving us directions. Telling us which way. Then I had a brilliant idea, either brilliant or stupid. They were usually the same thing when it came to me. I turn off Colby’s flashlight tell Brennen to do the same. There were now multiple running footsteps behind us, yelling things at us. I was starting to lose my breath.  
“Colby, I, can’t,” I let out with difficulty. He tightens the grip he had on my hand.  
“Come on,” he encourages, “just a little farther,” I close my eyes and push myself a little harder. My legs were turning into jello, but my heart was going a million miles a minute. The people behind us were still behind us.  
“Call 9-1-1,” we heard a person yell from inside the wood.  
“Colby,” I start to slow down, but colby was still going.  
“Help me please,” We heard a female voice call out.  
“Colby!” I yell at him.  
“We’ll call from the car,” He starts, “Come on.” We see the parking lot, and his stupid red Corolla. We were well ahead of the people behind us and Colby unlocks the car when we get a little closer.  
“Go, Go, Go,” Brennen yells when we get to the parking lot. I throw open the door and slam the door once I’m in. Once Colby and Brennen are in, Colby wastes no time in starting the car, It took a second but it started. The people had caught up and where pounding on the windows and doors and hoods. I was definitely in tears by now and I was freaking out. They were wearing some kind of purge masks. I pull out my phone and call 9-1-1. I told them what had happened and they said that they were on their way. Brennen was still recording. I finally put my seat belt on and so did the other two, because Colby was driving like a maniac.  
“Was that a fucking cult?” I yell, “Are you fucking kidding me, that was a fucking cult.”  
“Are you sure,” Brennen asked scared.  
“Hell yeah I am sure,” I insist, “did you not see what they were wearing?”  
“Not really, I was too busy not trying to shit my pants,” Brennen scoffs. I roll my eyes.  
“Well I did, and I was definitely a cult.” I state. “Why wouldn’t it be, the website said that cults and satanic activity happen there literally all the time.” There was a moment of silence while we thought.  
“Fuck,” Colby exclaims and hits his hand on the dash which causes me to jump a little, “Dammit, did they hurt you?” he turns to me, and then back at the road. All he did was drag me, but I did get scraped up.  
“No,” I shake my head. I pull my legs up on the seat and hold on my ankles, but when I tighten my grip, a feel a sharp pain in right ankle, “Ah, shit.”  
“What, what,” Colby and Brennen say together.  
“My ankle,” I grimiance, I let go and lean back and fall back into the door. I lift the bottom of my jeans and I saw an outline of a bruise that was about to form. Colby pulls the car over, and puts it in park.  
“What is it, let me see,” He demands, but in a gentle tone. I rolled up my jeans a little more so the he could see. I put my heel up on the console, scooting a little farther back in the seat. He turns and grabs my shoe and heel and lifts it up closer to him, it turns it from side to side.  
“Damn, they got you good,” Colby, his hand slid, almost dropping my ankle and when he regained grip, it was tighter on my ankle. I cry out, and he repositions his hand. I pull back and I put my foot on the console.  
“Ah, Shit, Colby,” I wince, I take my foot off the console.  
“Damn, sorry, my hand slipped,” he mutters. I smile a little bit.  
“It’s okay, it only hurts a little,” I tell him.  
“Are you sure,” Brennen starts, “We should go to the hospital, I mean you were just dragged through a forest by a guy in a cult.” A shiver goes down my spine.  
“What, no, I’m fine,” I tell them, “It’s just a bruise, I mean, it’s no like it’s broken, you know. Let’s just go home, I don’t want to be out anymore, I’m tired, my chest hurts and all these scarpes are starting to itch and burn.” I throw my head against the headrest of the car. My knee was wet from the blood and my right elbow was bleeding. My left was close.  
“Are you sure?” Colby asks, “I mean, can you just humor me, please. I really just want to know if you’re okay.” I close my eyes and exhale. I really don’t want to. I hate hospitals, the smell, the cold, everything. I take a minute before I answer him.   
“Fine,” It comes out hoarse and awkward, I clear my throat, “fine, let’s go to the freakin hospital” Colby smiles his adorable smile at me and I roll my eyes inwardly at him.  
“Thank you,” He says sweetly, he leans in and kisses the top of my head.  
“Yeah, yeah whatever,” I roll my eyes inwardly at him, but I smile and shake my head. He starts the car again and drives towards the hospital. I close my eyes to prepare myself for the anxiety, but I was never any good. We drive to the nearest hospital. When we get there and Colby parks, he walks around to open my door for me. He does and I get out. I grab his hand and he leads me through the doors to the front desk.  
“Hi, I’m Cole Brock, this is Blaire Roberts,” Colby informs the lady at the desk, “maybe you could help us, she was dragged through the woods as some prank by our friend, could a doctor check her out?”   
“Sure sweetie, just fill out this chart and turn it back into me,” The front desk lady says. She hands us the sheet on a clipboard with a pen attached to it. There is a group of three chairs in the far corner. The emergency room were at is small. And just like any other emergency room or hospital, it was cold. We sit down and he starts to ask me all the questions.  
“Full name?” He asks, I laugh a little, “What, it’s on the sheet.”  
“Blaire Elein Roberts,” I tell him, he writes it down and smiles, “What?”  
“Elein?” He asks and smiles.  
“Yeah, why?” I ask confused.  
“Nothing, nothing,” He states quickly, “It’s pretty.”  
“Thanks, It was my mom’s name,” I tell him, absentmindedly looking at the tiles on the floor. I take a breath and then look up with one of my signature fake smiles. He looks at me for a couple seconds and then looks down at the paper, I smile.  
“Okay um, date of birth,” He looks at my lips and then at my eyes. I roll my eyes inwardly.  
“August 30, 1998,” I tell him with a smile. He writes it down and moves to the next question.   
“Any drug allergies or sensitivities?” He turns his head to look at me.  
“Uh I mean I’m allergic to Latex and Nitrile,” I tell him. He shrugs and writes it down.  
“Uh, emergency contact number?” He asks, I take a deep breath.  
“806-458-9214” he writes it down.  
“Relationship to the patient,” he looks at me.  
“May dad,” I tell him, “Shawn Cooper Roberts.” He writes that down too. Then he asked me if I had any diseases in the family. There wasn’t any.   
“Any depression?” He asks looking at the sheet. I pause, cringing inwardly.  
“Uh, yeah,” I said, looking down. I was inspecting my fingers and I could feel his eyes on me.  
“Okay,” He says as he writes it down, “okay um, single, married, divorced, or widow(er) or lives alone.”  
“Uh, well since dating isn’t an option, single I guess,” I tell him, he checks off that. And then he asks me to write down why we’re here. When I’m done, he takes the thing back to the lady at the desk and we wait for awhile. Once we get called back, I go with the doctor with Colby, and Brennen waits in the waiting room. The nurse does my height and weight and takes me to a room with Colby trailing behind me. We finally get to the room and I sit on the bed and Colby sits in one of the black chairs that they have for other people to sit on.  
“Okay, so, Blaire, what’s going on.” She asks looking up from the computer.  
“Uh, nothing really,” I start, “I’m fine really, just a couple for scratches and my ankle kinda hurts, but it’s nothing.”   
“Don’t listen to her,” Colby starts, “She has a lot of scratches and she has this bruise on her ankle.” I huff and fold my arms.  
“When did this happen?” The doctor asks, I shake my head.  
“Tonight,” I say flatly, she types my reply.  
“How?” She asks me. I look at Colby and he nods his head in the direction of the nurse.  
“We were with friends on a trail, and one of our friends,” I said looking at colby and then back at the nurse, “as a stupid prank or something dragged me into the woods on the side of the trail.   
“Can I see the bruise?” She asks. I nod and lift my foot up onto the bed and roll up my jeans. You could see the vague outline of fingers now. “Well, I am going to give this information to the doctor and he should be right in.” She smiles as she walks out and I return her smile.  
“This is stupid, Colby,” I complain looking at the door the nurse had just left through, “There’s nothing wrong, it’s just a bruise.” He shakes his head and I turn my head to look at him. When he doesn’t say anything, I huff and cross my arms over my chest. After awhile I start swinging my legs back and forth. The doctor comes in and asks me the same questions the nurse did.  
“OK, well,” He starts, clapping his hands together, “let’s get started.” He walks over and starts examining my ankle. He started to touch the front lightly, and I felt a sharp pain.  
“Ow, ow,” I exclaim softly, “that hurts.” He nods. He moves his hand to the right side.  
“Does this hurt,” he presses gently on it and it does hurt. I nod and he goes to the left side and asks again. I nod again. “Okay, well, I think she might have a minor, tiny strain on her ankle. Nothing ice and elevation can’t fix. As for the scratches, make sure they stay clean and they should be gone in a couple of days.” He smiles and starts to clean my bloody elbow and puts a band-aid over it. I smile as he finishes and he gathers his things to leave.  
“Thank you,” Colby says kindly. I smile with Colby and we all walk out together. We pay at the front desk and we go back to Brennen.  
“Well?” He asks, “What’s the diagnosis?”  
“I have a tiny strain.” I say, mocking the doctor’s tone and Colby rolls his eyes.  
“That stinks,” Brennen states, “At least it’s not anything serious you know.” I nod and we walk back out to Colby’s car. We start to drive back to the main road and I lose focus on the discussion we are having. I look out my passenger window and close my eyes while i lean my head against the cold glass. Colby and Brennen are laughing and talking. I just can’t help but still be a bit rattled by what had happened to me. It seemed all to familiar and real. I was thrown off my game, let my anxiety and fear get the better of me. If I had been more composed and relaxed, I would have been able to get away sooner. Maybe if i had been more alert, I wouldn’t have even been in the situation I was in. I feel Colby put his hand on my knee, it makes me jump for a second, but then I relax under his touch. I keep my eyes closed and just wait for us to be home. We drop Brennen off first and then we head home. All I know is that, I want to be in my own bed tonight, not Colby’s. I want to be in my own home, in my own room. I don’t want to be in this car anymore either. We get to our neighborhood and into Colby’s driveway. When I don’t walk with Colby back to his house, he runs to catch up with me.  
“Hey, where ya going,” he asks quietly and gently, hand on my back.  
“I wanna sleep at my house tonight,” I tell him, matching his tone. I can see the look of hurt on his face.  
“Oh, okay,” He says sadly, he looks down and then up at me, “Did I do something or,” he stops and looks down again. He puts his hands in his hands in his pockets. I reach out for his hand and take it in mine. He looks at me through his messy brown hair.  
“No, no you didn’t,” I tell him, “I just want to be by myself, I am just feeling out of sorts right now and I need to figure it out okay.” He nods and rubs my hand with his thumb.  
“Okay,” He says, “Can I ask you something?” Shit, what does he want to know.  
“Yeah, yeah sure,” I agree nervously. He takes a deep breath and I hold mine.  
“Is this because of what happened at the park?” He asks concerned, eyebrows furrowed, “is there something I should know?” Damn, I want to be honest with him, but not about this, not just yet. I’m not ready. I take a deep breath.  
“Yes, but,” I start, “but, I just, I just can’t figure out a way to tell you without hurting you or something and I just don’t want you to stop looking at me like you do. I don’t want what happened to me, change this.” His eyes search mine and he exhales.  
“I want you to know,” he starts, very assured of himself, “nothing that you could ever do or say would ever change the way I see you, there’s no way you could change in my eyes. There’s something about you that I just can’t shake.” I close my eyes to hide the tears that are starting to form. He was so sure that there was nothing. But he doesn’t know this me, the whole me. He only knows the best parts, not the broken and misshapen parts. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my head. He keeps me in his arms all the way to my door. I drop my backpack to get my keys, and I unlock the door. We say goodnight and once I get back upstairs I flop down on my bed and get a text from Colby. I smile and open the notification.  
C: goodnight <3 I like you a whole lot ;)  
B: shut up stupid :p, I like you a whole lot too <3  
I put my phone on the nightstand while I get dressed for bed. Marley must have been back too because Goose came sprinting into my room, almost knocking me over in the bathroom. I lean down and pet him like crazy. I missed him. Once I get finished with my nightly routine, I go back to my bed and my phone goes off again. I take it in my hand and look at the notification.  
Unknown: He’s too good for you and you know exactly why. You thought I was done, you thought wrong bitch. He’s gonna know exactly the kind of slut you are. XOXO  
I freeze and drop my phone. I can feel myself fall to my knees and Goose comes over to me. My face was getting hot and I feel the coolness of the tears that were going down my face. Why was this happening again. I thought they caught the person that was doing this. It had stopped, it was over. Why now, why now when I was finally happy, with a boy that actually seemed to have genuine feelings for me. The tears flowed faster and Goose put his head in my lap on the floor, against the bed.  
Colby’s POV  
I get inside after I walk Blaire home. I walk in with a smile on my face as I say hi to the roommates. I pet Navi and Buddy as I head upstairs. Before I could get inside my room. Sam stops me.  
“Hey man,” He greets, I turn with a smile on my face, “What’s up.”  
“Nothing man,” I say. He sees my smile and raises an eyebrow.  
“How was the park?” He ask confused at my cheerfulness.  
“Creepy, terrifying,” I tell him, leaning against the door.  
“Then why are you smiling like that.” he asks confused. I smile even wider and my chest fills with warmth. I could feel myself blushing.  
“Nothing man,” I evade shyly. He smiles jokingly at me.  
“Come on man, what?” He jokes. I smile and look to the side, crossing my arms and shrugging my shoulders.  
“There’s just something about her man,” I tell the wall I was looking at, I turn to Sam, “I don’t know what, but I don’t want to lose it.” He smiles and hits me on the side of my bicep.  
“That’s great man,” He tells me, “Gonna be honest, I totally thought you would have messed it up by now.” I smile at the ground.  
“Me too man,” I agree while looking down still, “me too.” I turn and nod goodnight at him. I fall on my bed and wrap my arms around my head. I can’t stop smiling. I text her goodnight and start getting ready for bed. I see her clothes backpack on the floor and I smile at it as I pass. Once I get back I see that she answered. I fall back down on the bed and scroll through instagram. I see a couple of comment about Blaire and me but nothing bad. I guess my fans were getting used to the idea of us. I had posted a picture of her at Tender Greens. It was a cute picture of her. She had her face covered, but you could tell it was her. I smile as I read the comments saying how pretty she was and how they all have shipped us together ever since the leaked picture came out and it was rumored to be of me and Blaire. There was a couple of rude ones but the majority were good. I get a text from an unknown number that catches my attention. I tap on it.  
Unknown: There’s something you don’t know about Blaire, and it’s not good. She isn’t who you think she is.  
Colby: Who are you.  
They never answered, and it was all I could think about as I went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
I didn’t get much sleep last night. Tossing and turning, thinking about the text. They hadn’t been a thing since junior year. Even then, I was able to ignore it, for the most part anyway. I turn over again expecting to see Colby, but then I remember that I told Colby I wanted to be by myself. I'm so stupid, why did I do that. It was stupid. I did want him around. I felt safe and happy when he was around. No not happy, happy was the wrong word. More like joyful. It was so easy to feel that around him. I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling. It has never been so easy to be myself around someone, except Marley. Even sometimes then, I don’t tell her everything. I turn over to my side, facing the window with the seat. Why do I do this, why do I do stupid things when I feel myself get too close to someone. I don’t think before I act. Colby likes me, like actually likes me, why would I go and screw this up. Tanner and Finn have nothing to do with this relationship. It is just me and him, and a couple thousand people on the internet, but who’s counting. Not me. I get out of bed and hear Goose move in his sleep. I get my guitar from the corner of the room and sit on the window seat. I start playing Isn’t She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. It was my mom’s favorite song. I look out the window absentmindedly while strumming. I hum the lyrics. I heard my phone go off and my heart skips a beat. I put down my guitar down beside me and walk over to the nightstand. I grab it and look at it. It was 4:00 and the text was from Colby.  
Colby: hey, I can’t sleep tell me something good ;). I roll my eyes and smile.  
Blaire: I wish i could babe, but things aren’t so hot on this side of the fence :(. I close my eyes and when I open them, I walk back to the window seat. As I wait for him to reply, I play on my guitar U Smile by JB and sing the lyrics absentmindedly and quietly. I hear my phone ding and I stop to look at it.  
Colby: what you mean?. I take a deep breath.  
Blaire: I can’t sleep either. A person I thought was out of my life forever texted me. Shook me up a bit.  
Colby: i’m sorry b, i have time if you want to talk about it. Just let him in dammit. What can you lose? Just trust him Blaire, he is a good guy.  
Blaire: yeah, yeah okay sure :). I go to my door to walk downstairs when Goose wakes up.  
“Oh no, baby,” i coo, “go back to sleep,” i crouch down in front of him, petting him behind the ears and on the top of his head. He closes his eyes as a pet him. He gets up and jumps on the bed. Curling up in the spot next to mine. I smile and walk out the door, going downstairs.  
Colby’s POV  
I put a shirt on as I walk down the stairs. It was four in the morning so I was the only one awake since Sam wasn’t summoning demons in the house currently. I slide on a pair of shoes and head over next door. Once I get there, I knock on the door and Blaire answers. She is still in her pjs. Fuzzy socks and all. Her hair was messy and the shirt that was too big was hanging off her right shoulder. She smiles sleepily when she answers the door.  
“Hey Colbs,” She says sleepily, I pull her into a hug and squeeze.   
“Hey baby,” I greet, I kiss her head and then I let go. She takes my hand and leads me into the living room and we sit on the couch.  
“So, where do I start?” She says nervously.   
Blaire’s POV  
Shit. Here it goes. I’m not going to go into everything but I’ll get close to it.  
“Uh, well, I guess from the beginning,” I start. I put my hands in my lap and play with my fingers and the hem of my shirt. He nods me to keep going. “I was raised in a small town in Texas. Growing up in Texas, it’s a lot how you think it is. I had a horse, two actually, but I did not ride it to school though.” I laugh and so did he, I put my head down, “ Uh my mom and dad had my oldest brother when the were real young, like seventeen maybe, and then they got married, had my second brother, then my twin brothers, then me, so I have five brothers.” He widens his eyes and leans his head back, I clear my throat and start again, “Growing up with five brothers and being the only girl I was definitely not a girly girl, i was dirty literally all the time, always trying to keep up with them also got me into trouble,” I smile and so does Colby, “I was never the girl with a lot of ‘girl’ friends either, I was always playing football or some kind of sport during recess whenever I wasn’t swinging with my best friend and only girl friend, Marley. It lead me to be made fun of for being different. Being my mom’s only girl, I wasn’t what she expected, she wanted a girl she could dress up and where the tutus and bows, a ballerina. That lasted just about up until I was able to be stubborn,” He laughs, “I was definitely a daddy’s girl, but I loved my mom so so much, like I thought she was amazing, she still to this day is everything I want to be. We had a ranch, and the animals were my favorite thing, so I would talk to them like they would be able to listen. It lasted for awhile, even now, whenever I would go. Going into middle school I was nervous, It was the first time my youngest brother, he was still older but whatever, wouldn’t be at the same school at the same time. It wasn’t easy for me to make friends, I was always pretty shy. The only friend I had going into middle school was Marley. Then in sixth grade I met Finn and Tanner as well as a couple other of my guy friends. We weren’t the troublemakers entirely, we were rowdy, but not too rowdy you know. I tried my hardest to be a good kid for my mom’s sake. In seventh grade, a friend both Marley and I knew and were friends with got diagnosed with a type of cancer in her leg. She was doing really well for a long time until it traveled to the lungs. She died a while later. The two of us were pretty close. Close enough to be really upset when she died. She was a really great friend.” I clear my throat again, I could feel the knot forming, “and a while after I turned thirteen, my mom was driving one night, it was raining, storming, there was a red light, it turned green and my mom went, then a drunk driver, speeding, slammed into my mom, t-boning her. After he hit her, he just ran. It was amazing she didn’t die right away, she was in the hospital for a couple of days, and when she finally woke up, I got to say goodbye and she told me that kindness and courage were the two best things that I could have,” the knot was getting bigger and it was getting harder to talk. “I tried my hardest to live like that, having courage and being kind, it worked up until high school, I won’t go into immense detail, but I was bullied for a lot of reasons and I was kind of an outcast in my own town. I was getting all kinds of threatening stuff from every platform of communication except for like letters, and they had stopped when I left to come here and my senior year once I got out of the hospital. But tonight I got another one, like a couple of hours ago and I haven’t been able to sleep.” he was silent for a couple seconds and I was kicking myself, I had shared too much and he was now wigged out. I was too broken for him to deal with, he didn’t want to fix me, he didn’t need that. He probably didn’t want that.  
“I know what you’re thinking,” He says finally, “You think that my silence is me trying to find a way out of this, but I’ll have you know, I am totally not doing that,” He smiles at me and I can feel myself start to breathe again. “I am just thinking if something to say that isn't I'm sorry.” I smile and laugh light-heartedly.   
“You don't have to,” I tell him, not really believing myself, “it's a lot to take in and that's not even everything.” He whistles.  
“You're kidding,” I shake my head, “Jees, I thought I had a rough life.” I smile at the ground.  
“It was, but I'm grateful for it,” I tell him honestly, “it made me who I am. Yeah there were some rough days and nights but I lived you know. He didn't give me anything I couldn't handle.” He nods. “Sorry, that was like super Christian of me to say.” he laughs lightly.  
“No no,” he says quickly, “it's fine, your right.” He tells me. He brushes his hair out of his eyes. “Tell me more, it doesn't have to be about the bad, but I wanna know more about you.” I smile and lean back against the couch.  
“Okay, well,” I start, “my favorite color is blue, the only seafood I like is shrimp, the rest I can't even smell it without gagging.” He laughs.  
“Fair enough,” his smile sends a flood of warmth through my chest.  
“Uh, I now have two little step-brothers,” I tell him, my dad remarried my senior year, she's great. “The oldest is 13 and the youngest is 10. Their names are Ezra and Jonah. They are like my favorite people ever. They are hilarious.” He smiles. I lick my lips. “I have two other dogs back home, their names are Maverick and IceMan. My brothers and I we're obsessed with TopGun when we were growing up. I still kind of am, but now it is a healthy obsession.” He laughs and so do I.  
“Tom Cruise is amazing,” he informs me, I laugh again.  
“Yes! Thank you,” I agree. I shake my head while I try to think of something else he didn't know already.  
“You said you have horses,” he reminds me, “what are their names?” He asks with interest. He leans his head against the back cushion.  
“Oh! Right,” I smile, “their names are Raider and Zeppelin.” He smiles at the second name. “I got Zeppelin after my dad introduced me to Led Zeppelin.” I laugh and shake my head. “I was a dork, that is a horrible name.”  
“What, no I love it,” he tells me, I look at him like he is lying to me, “really I think it's great, it's a great band.” I chuckle and shake my head.  
“Whatever,” I add, “uh, I like every type of music really. I'll admit I have grown to enjoy hip hop and rap.” He laughs out loud.  
“You do not,” he exclaims, I drop my jaw in offense.  
“I do to,” I defend with a smile on my face. He shakes his head again, “you don't have to believe me but I swear the next time Eminem comes on I am totally whooping your ass, beating you at knowing the lyrics.”  
“Oh yeah,” he agrees sarcastically, “I believe you.” I shove his shoulder and he shoves me. I shove him back harder and then he grabs me and we wrestle for a second. He starts to tickle me and I lose it. I was too ticklish for him to play this game.  
“No, Colby,” I tell him already laughing and short of breath, “stop, stop.” I struggle to get away from his grasp. He keeps going and tickling me and I kept trying to get away. I was breathing and laughing super hard. I finally got free and was able to take a breath. I try to run away, but he catches me and wraps me in his arms. He puts his hands on my waist and looks at me, then at my lips, then back at my eyes. He leans his head down and kisses me. I wrap a hand around the back of his neck. He pulls me closer. He breaks the kiss and keeps his forehead on mine.  
“You're adorable,” he states. I giggle  
“Thank you,” I tell him, “you’re alright I guess,” I joke and he pulls me back and looks down at me in offense.  
“Alright?” He says sadly, his eyes falling. I roll my eyes at how dramatic he is being.  
“I'm joking,” I confess, “you're more than alright.” He smiles like a kid and pulls me back into the hug. I chuckle into his chest.   
“I know,” he laughs, he kisses the top of my head. “I should go back.” I frown and he smiles at my reaction.  
“Why,” I ask falling back into him. He laughs at me.  
“Because I want to attempt to sleep,” he tells me.   
“You can do that here,” I reply. He nods his head.  
“True, but the guys want me to with them some place today to buy things for the party,” he informs. I nod sadly.  
“Okay,” I mumble. He laughs again. We walk to the door. His free hand was on the knob.  
“See you later,” he tells me. He kisses my forehead and then walks on the door. I close it behind him and lock it. I walk back upstairs and to my room. Goose is on his back on the bed. I smile lightly and climb into bed and as soon as my head touches the pillow, I'm asleep.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Colby's POV  
I am woken up by the banging of pans. I wake up with a start and almost fall out bed.  
“Shit,” I gasp as I see Corey, Sam, and Jake in my room standing over me. They break out into laughter. I cuss them in my head.  
“Wake up sleepy head,” Jake coos, I grunt and slowly get up.  
“Are you sleepy from going to blaire's house last night,” Corey laughs. I cuss again in my head. There was a chorus of “oo”s and I shake my head.  
“It wasn't like that,” I state sleepily. I get out of bed and walk to my closet to get dressed.  
“Uh huh sure,” Sam jokes. I shove his shoulder.  
“Can I get dressed or do you need to be nosy about this too,” I joke. They lift their hands and walk out of my room laughing. I laugh and get dressed. When I'm done I grab my keys, wallet, and keys. I had my phone in my pocket. It vibrates and I take it out. It was Blaire. I smile when I see her name.  
Blaire: Hey, good morning 💓  
Colby: hey babe, good morning 😘  
I hit send and wait for her to respond. We are all on the kitchen waiting for Sam to come down so we could leave. My phone goes off again and it's Blaire.  
Blaire: Thanks for listening last night 🤗.  
Colby: no problem, I love hearing your voice 😉  
Blaire: Oh Lord 🤦🏼♀️.  
I laugh and put my phone back in my pocket. Jake and Corey look over when I laugh at my phone. I look at their teasing expressions.  
“What,” I demand, “what are you looking at?” They laugh at each other and look away. I raise my eyebrows at them.  
“Nothing,” Jake states, I shake my head.  
“It's obviously something,” I argue. I lift my hand and then put them down.  
“Nothing,” Corey tells me, I shake my head, “Fine, we just think your different that's all.”  
“What do you mean,” I ask confused. I blink and shake my head. Then I think about how Blaire does that too. Damn, maybe I do know what they mean.  
“You just seem happier,” Corey says. He smiles, “you two are slowly turning into each other, you just did one of her facial expressions.” I roll my eyes.  
“Did not,” I lie. I knew I did. They laugh and we don't continue the conversation as Sam walks downstairs.  
“Ready to go?” Sam asks as he steps from the stairs. We all get up and walk out the door. When we get outside and by habit, I look over to Blaire's house and through the window I can see her sitting on her couch. Goose had his head on her lap. She had a coffee cup in her hand. I snap out of my daydream when Sam hit me over the head.  
“Come on lover boy,” he jokes, and I roll my eyes, “we gotta go.” I unlock the doors and climb in. As we drive, they poke fun at me as we go to the store to get snacks and other food for the party tonight. After the grocery store we went to the liquor stores we usually go to, we walk around and buy the same drinks we always do. I was walking around with the others when, out of the corner of my eye I see a somewhat familiar face. I turn to look at immediately recognize him. He was Blaire's ex, Finn. He was looking at the brand of whiskey I knew was Blaire's favorite, Jack Daniel's. I walk over and nod at him as I grab a bottle of it. Before I leave the isle, he acknowledged me.  
“Hey, you're Colby Brock right,” he more accuses than asks, “you have a YouTube channel.” I stand up straighter. Nothing about his voice made him seem like a fan.  
“Yeah, I do,” I tell him flatly. I switched the way I held the bottle.  
“You know Blaire Roberts, right,” he inquires, “y'all're friends.” Hearing him say her name in the same accent felt wrong. His curly blond hair didn't fit right with me either. I didn't like how he said 'friends’ either.  
“Yeah, what about her,” I ask without any emotion.  
“I used to go to school with her,” he states. I already knew that dumbass. I nod slowly. “Your videos are sick by the way.”   
“Thanks man,” I nod. He does too. I really want him to ask if she talks about him, so I can say no. Which wouldn't be false but it also wouldn't be true either. This is so awkward. I want to walk away. I wish Blaire was here, she would be able to help the situation.  
“Colby, where-” Jake comes around the corner looking for me. “Hey Finn, what's up.” I take a breath. At least Jake knew who the heck he was.  
“What's up Jake,” he greets, “how's it going?” Jake had a bottle of Jameson in one hand and Jose Cuervo in the other. It was gonna be that kinda party tonight. Okay.   
“Good, you?” He nods at the alcohol, “it's gonna be rough for y'all tomorrow.” Jake laughs and nods.  
“After our parties it is normal for it to end bad in the morning,” Jake tells him. He laughs and so did I. “Wanna join us tonight,” I look at him with a look on my face that screamed “are you kidding me,”.  
“Sure, if I'm wanted,” he sounds like Blaire and it sets my teeth on edge. In my mind, she is the only one who can sound like this.  
“Perfect, I'll put you on the list,” Jake says cheerfully, “I'll give you a plus one too,” I force myself to smile through my teeth. We say our goodbyes and once we're out of view, I slap Jake on the back of the head.  
“What was that for,” he asks, rubbing the back of his head. I shake my head.  
“Finn is Blaire's ex boyfriend stupid,” I tell him. He blinks in surprise.  
“Oh,” he says as we get to the cashier, “really, I didn't know that.” He and I put the drinks on the counter and show our IDs. We grab everything and go get lunch. We finish and head back home.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Blaire's POV  
“Hey y'all, I'm back with another video,” I tell my camera that I had set up, “today is just going to be a cover, sadly I don't have anything else planned,” I laugh and grab my guitar, “today I am going to do a cover of Space Cowboy by Kacey Musgraves.” I start the song and start to sing.  
You look out the window  
While I look at you  
Saying I don't know  
Would be like the sky ain't blue  
And boots weren't made for sittin by the door  
Since you don't wanna stay anymore  
I finish the song and end the video. I turn off the camera and start to edit the video. Once I finish. I save it. I had edited and posted last night's video this morning. I get onto YouTube and look at last night's video. It was doing pretty well so far. I scrolled through the comments as usual and the comments we mainly all positive. They thought it was cute that I called for Colby. They wanted to know if I found my bracelet. They said that they knew that it was me in the leaked picture and that they thought that we would be cute together. A couple comments that weren't positive but nothing too serious. I smiled and liked a couple of comments. I get out of bed and place my guitar on the stand. I go to my closet and get out a black spaghetti strap crop top, a pair of black striped pants, and a black cardigan. I walk into the bathroom and curl my hair and do a full face of makeup. I set it in place and go to my closet again to get my shoes. I grab my doc's and a fedora. I put in my contacts and grab my purse. Marley was down stairs and watching TV.  
“Hello pretty,” she calls, “where you going?” I laugh.  
“Going to get my nails done,” I tell her, “wanna come?”  
“Can't, when Jake gets back, we’re going to shop together,” she tells me. I nod and I grab my keys.  
“Okay, see you when I get back maybe,” I call, walking to the door. I get into my Jeep and start the car. I didn't know where any nail salons were so I had to Google some. I choose the one close to a smoothie king and head in that direction. I turn on my Bluetooth and connect my phone. A Jonas Brothers song comes on and it takes me back a ways. I laugh to myself and sing along. I pull into smoothie king and order. I run into a couple of fans inside.  
“Omigosh, Blaire,” a girl calls from behind me. I turn with wide eyes, I will never get used to this. “Can we get a picture!” I smile kindly.  
“Of course,” I tell the two girls and guy. I take a picture with all of them.  
“Are you okay,” the guy asked, “we saw the video.” I smile.  
“Yeah, I'm fine,” I tell them, “just a couple of scratches that's all. I have a minor sprain, but I'm good.” They all smile and breathe a breath of relief.  
“Okay, good,” one of the girls says, “it was completely adorable when you called for Colby. My heart exploded.” I laugh at her exaggeration. I put a hand on my heart.  
“Yeah, seriously,” the other girl says, “you two are literally the cutest.”  
“Thank you,” I tell them, “I think so too.”  
“We're fans of both of you guys and honestly,” he motions me closer, “Colby has been a lot more happy on camera, like there is something different about him.” I lean back and smile at him. “From what I have seen on both of your videos, you guys seem to have really good chemistry.”  
“Awe thanks,” I state, “y'all're the sweetest. Honestly, I was afraid of posting the video because of the response it might have considering the situation, you know.” They nod.  
“Yeah, no,” one of the girls says, “don't be afraid, we and the fan group we belong to online, like completely supports you guys.”  
“Yeah,” the other girl agrees, “if people want to hate, let them you know, it is you guys’ relationship, not there's.” The boy nods.  
“That was very mature advise,” I tell her, “thank you. I love you guys,” I give them all hugs. The guy who made my smoothie had called my name. We said our goodbyes and I went to get my smoothie. I go get my nails done and I pay. I stop and go into Target to get a couple things that Marley and I needed. I wander through the isles until I find the right now. When I turn into it, I stop dead in my tracks and almost drop the coffee cup I had picked up walking over. In front of me stood Tanner and Finn. Two people I never thought I would see again from my hometown. I start to turn and walk in the opposite direction, but before I could, they saw me. Tanner said something first.  
“Blaire?” He asks, I slowly turn. When I am fully around they give me wide eyes.  
“Blaire,” Finn gasps, “you look-”  
“Different,” Tanner finishes the sentence. I get a weird feeling in my stomach. I didn't look much different in my opinion, I had gotten a nose ring when I went with Colby to the tattoo parlor, but that is the only change.  
“Good different,” Finn states quickly. I smile at the floor.  
“I feel different,” I tell them. I walk a little closer and give them both hugs. Tanner can't keep his eyes off me. “How've y’all been?”  
“Good, good,” Tanner says, “you?” I smile.  
“Really good actually,” I say honestly.  
“Yeah, we have been watching your videos,” Finn admits. I chuckle shyly at the floor. “Kinda scary that last one, not gonna lie. Did you find your bracelet.”  
“Yeah, one of the guys I was with picked it up,” I tell them shyly. I move my feet around while looking at them.  
“Colby right,” Finn asks. I cringe inwardly.  
“Yeah,” I say lightly, I look up from the ground.  
“Are you really doing okay?” Finn asks kindly, I nod.  
“Yeah, really, I'm okay,” I tell him, I move my hair to the other side of my part. He smiles.  
“You always said you were gonna get a stud,” he points to the side of his nose that mirrors the side where I have my nose stud. I touch it and laugh.  
“I wasn't sure if I was going to,” I confess, “Colby beted I wouldn't so, you know me, I did it.” They both laugh and Finn looks down.  
“Yeah, of course you did,” he laughs a bit. It sounded forced. I smile sadly at them. I thought seeing him wouldn't hurt this much. I thought I would be fine if I saw him again. Turns out, I wouldn't. My heart starts to ache. I just wanna get back to my car. Get back to my car to drive back to Colby and Marley. I can't look at those gunmetal blue eyes anymore because if I do, I just might cry. I can't see his messy blond curls, without wanting to get my fingers tangled inside. His single dimpled, crooked smile makes me want to be the reason for it every time. Hearing his laugh makes me want to record it and play it on repeat. And the worst think is that he has no idea that he does this to me.  
“I actually have to go help set up for a party,” I tell them, pointing to the register and exit, “so I should probably get going.” I grab the think I needed from the shelf and walk backwards out of the isle.  
“The one Jake is throwing right?” Finn asks. I freeze. How does he know Jake? How does he know he is throwing a party? Is he invited? Answer him dammit. I shake my thoughts from my head.  
“Yeah, that's the one,” I admit, “you know Jake?” He nods.  
“Yeah, he's a family friend,” he tells me. I'm shocked. How did I not know this? We dated for two years. Known each other for longer. I nod my head slowly.  
“Oh, are you invited?” I ask. They both nod.  
“Yeah, he said I could bring Tanner,” he informs, “so we're both gonna see you there I guess.”  
“I guess,” I force myself to smile. Looks like Jake and I are going to have a discussion when I see him. “See you guys there.” I turn to leave.  
“See you,” Finn says, I turn around for a second to wave. I basically sprint to the register and throw my money at the poor cashier. I speed walk to my Jeep and jump inside. I floor it back to my house. I walk in and empty the bag on the counter. I flop down on the couch. I close my eyes and exhale. My phone vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket and look at the screen. The text was from Colby. I feel a wave of relief.  
Colby: hey beautiful 💓  
I smile. His message causes me to blush.  
Blaire: Hey handsome 😍  
I sent it and went to the kitchen. I open the cabinet with all the mugs and grab one. I open the box of Earl Grey tea bags and grab one. I place it in my mug and put it under the coffee maker, which also makes tea, thankfully. I wait for it to finish and to cool off before I take a drink. It calms me down a little, but not as much as I need it too. My phone buzzes again. It's Colby.  
Colby: come over. I miss you  
I smile and shake my head. I was just with him a few hours ago.  
Blaire: Why should I?  
Colby: please, I want to see your face 😢  
Blaire: But I just made tea…  
Colby: pleeeaaassse  
I laugh at him. I was almost done with my tea. I walked upstairs and touched up my makeup a bit. I replied and said that I was on my way. I walk back downstairs when I finish. I walk out the door after I feed Goose and pet him a bit. I knock when I get to the door and Kat answers.  
“Hey girl!” She greets warmly. I smile as she gives me a hug, which I return.  
“Hey Kat,” I reply, “how've you been?” She smiles.  
“Good, what about you,” she asks kindly. I force myself to smile.  
“Okay,” I say honestly. She tilts her head.  
“Just okay?” She asks, “I thought you and Colby we're good?”  
“No, no,” I say hurriedly, “we're fine, but I haven't been sleeping that's all. Well I have, but not well.”  
“Oh, okay,” she puts a hand on her chest to show her relief, “I was about to go yell at Colby.” I laugh as we walk farther into the house. Colby comes running downstairs.  
“BLAIRE!” he cheers as he comes down. He hugs me tightly and spins me around. I roll my eyes inwardly, but I laugh.  
“Hey Colbs,” I reply when he sets me down. He takes my cheeks in both hands and kisses me. He breaks the kiss and smiles adorably down at me.  
“God, your beautiful,” he whispers. I look down at the floor and smile lightly.  
“Thank you Colby,” I tell him, “you are pretty attractive yourself.” He wraps an arm around me and we walk into the living room. We sit down and I put my head on his shoulder. We sit and watch TV for a while. We talk to the roommates as we set up for the party. Now, we are just waiting for people to arrive.  
“Blaire!” I turn to see Colby dancing with no rhythm whatsoever. I try not to laugh, but I can’t help it. “Video me.”   
“I don’t think you would want this anywhere babe,” I tell him through my laughter. The roommates are laughing too. He stops dancing and looks at me sadly.  
“What do you mean,” He asks, “am I not a good dancer?” I smile.  
“It’s not that you’re not good,” I start, Sam cuts me off.  
“It just that you suck,” He insults, Colby puts a hand over his heart.  
“I thought friends lied to each other Sam,” He jokes, “how could you be so honest with me.” I laugh louder than I should have, and covered my mouth. “What the heck was that?” He looks at me with both a smile and a surprised look on his face. I could feel myself blushing.  
“Nothing,” I remove my hand. He comes over to me. He pulls me up by my hands to where I am standing in front of him. He gets a mischievous look on his face. “What?”   
“Guys watch this,” Colby calls, he waits until they’re all looking, once they are, he starts to tickle me, he had barely started when I started to freak out. During all the comotion, I ended up slapping Colby in the face.  
“Ah, shit,” Colby exclaims, everybody was laughing their asses off. I stop laughing and cover my mouth with my hands.  
“Colby,” I exclaim through my hands, I take them off my face and cup them around his cheeks. “I am so sorry.” I can’t help but smile though.   
“Yeah, she’ll do that,” Marley tells him, “that’s why I don’t tickle her anymore.” We all laugh as a knock comes from the front door. Corey goes to answer it and a couple of our friends walk into the living room. After them more people come filing in until there is barely standing room left. The music is blaring in my ears and you could actually feel the bass. I am making my way through the crowd when I find colby in the living room. He is standing with Corey and Devyn, along with Sam and Kat. I wrap my arms around his waist and peak around his right side to look up at him.  
“Hey babe!” He yells over the music. I could tell that he was a little bit drunk already. I have gotten accustomed to parties since high school. I was never good with crowds of people so, hanging onto Colby made me feel a bit safer. We dance together and drink as well. I was walking, well more like stumbling, through the crowd to get Colby and me another drink. When I finally get there I see Tanner and Finn talking to Jake. I look around to try to find Marley but when I can’t find her, I start to get worried. I walk up to Jake who, as I could tell from the smell, was already so drunk. I wasn’t even sure if he would know or not.  
“Jake, where’s Marley?” I shout over the bass. He turns and smiles at me.  
“Heyyyyy Blaairee,” Jake slurs, he raises and lowers his arms in a circle. He lands one of his arms around my shoulders, leaning against me as well, “What is up girl.”  
“Hey Jake,” I roll my eyes, getting annoyed with him, “where is Marley?” He stumbles, leaning off of me and onto the counter.  
“Marleyyy, she is my smoking hot girlfriend,” He informs me. I take a deep breath and try to remember that he is drunk.  
“Yes, I know,” I agree, “Do you know where she is?” he looks around the kitchen trying to find her.  
“NO, but,” he tells me, he points a finger at my forehead, “but I do know that she is still here.” I smile sarcastically at him. I feel a hand on my shoulder just when I was about to give a sarcastic thank you to Jake. I turn and find Finn.  
“She went to the bathroom,” He tells me over the noise. I smile relieved.  
“Thank you,” I respond just as loud as he was. I get the drinks and carefully go back to Colby. When I get back, Brennen was now there as well. We all drink and talk until both Colby and I are as drunk as the rest. I was dancing with Colby and I could feel us swaying back and forth. I turn to face him and he puts his hands on my waist and we move together. It was nice up until I had to go pee. I stumble and sway to the bathroom downstairs only to find that it was occupied. I sigh and attempt to walk up the stairs. Focusing on each step so intently. I finally get to the bathroom and see my reflection in the mirror. I had lost the cardigan awhile ago and completely didn’t care who saw my scars. My hair was starting to get flat and makeup was also starting to lose its effect. After I do my business I fix up my makeup and stumble out of the bathroom.  
“Woah woah woah,” I say to myself as I almost fall. I see tanner out of the corner of my eye and smile drunkenly at him.  
“Hey Blaire,” He greets. I lean against the door.  
“Heytanner,” I slur. I start to slide down the door, but he catches me before I could hit the door. “Whoop, thankyou, thatcould’ve been..bad.” I laugh and then cover my mouth.  
“You are so drunk right now,” He tells me, still has me in his arms, I look up at him blankly.  
“Yeah, wait, no,” I tell him, “I’m not drunk, areyou drunk?” I laugh and put my hand on his chest as I lean into him.  
“No, but you are,” He tells me again, I laugh.  
“You are so smart,” I tell him, nodding along with what I was saying, “You know that right, you could be a detective or something. Oh! I know, a firefighter, you could be a firefighter you are so smart.” He laughs as he takes me towards one of the rooms upstairs.  
“Thank you Blaire,” He tells me as he opens the door. The part of me that wasn’t drunk yet has a bad feeling about this.  
“Woah, where’d wego?” I ask. He just laughs as an answer and tilts my head to look at him. I look into his eyes and they are much darker than I have ever seen them before. He starts to lean in and before I could move away our lips connected and instantly I knew it was wrong. I push him back and I become a little more sober.  
“Whad the hell wasthat?” I try to sound not as drunk but it doesn’t work. He kisses me again and moves us back towards the bed. The backs of my knees connect with the bed and I fall back onto it. My fight or flight response wanted to start working but it was jammed or something. His lips had moved from my lips to my neck. I try to push him off of me, but he weighed too much. His hands felt up my sides and chest. I could feel myself start to cry. I tried to choke back the tears as much as I could.  
“Stop crying bitch,” He scolds in between attacking my neck with his lips. I could smell the alcohol and it made me want to puke. I get my hands on his shoulders and try again to push him off, but it doesn't work.  
“Tanner, geddoff of me,” I demand, still pushing, but he wasn’t budging. He had ripped my shirt open and unbuttoned my jeans. I was like a deer in the headlights. My mind going back to senior year and prom. The night of horrors. I started to fight harder and stronger. I was mumbling nos and stops but he wasn’t listening. I guess he had locked the door because there was banging now.  
“Make one sound and you wish you’d didn’t,” He growls in my ear. He covers my mouth with one hand and tries to finger me with the other, but I bite down on his hand. When he removes it I hear myself call for Colby, or was it Finn. I couldn’t tell, the bass was too loud. Whoever was at the door finally got mad enough and broke the door down. I see to figures storm into the room. Tanner gets pushed off of me and I get pulled off the bed. In my drunkedness, I lose my balance and hit my head against the wall next to the door. I guess we were in Colby’s room. I hear shouting and I see fighting. More shadows have come into the room and pulled Tanner’s and my savior’s shadows appart. I was being held by someone. I look to see Finn. I look back at where the fighting is and see that it is Colby and Tanner. Jake was holding Colby back and Corey was standing in between Colby and Tanner. Tanner was on the ground. Colby was saying something to me, but I couldn’t hear him. I could only hear angry mumbles. I see him push Jake off and throw up his arms as he storms out of the room. Corey had pulled Tanner off the ground and was now forcing him downstairs. It was just me and Finn. I had regun my focus and hearing just in time for him to say.  
“What was going on?” He asks gently. The music had stopped and I could hear Aaron yelling at people to go home. Corey was helping him. God I don’t want Devyn, Kat, and Marley to come up here yet.  
“He was trying to rape me,” I say flatly, looking at the ground. I could feel his silence.  
“What?” Finn asks shocked. It's been awhile since he has been in this type of situation.  
“Tanner was trying to take advantage of me,” I tell him again. Looking at him now. He places a hand on my head gently.  
“Oh, no,” He tells me, “you’re bleeding.” I touch my head in response.  
“Oh, you’re right,” I agree, “I’m sorry.” He smiles and shakes his head.  
“Why are you sorry,” He asks. I look away to thing.  
“I don’t,” He helps me stand up. I get a little dizzy and start to tilt to the side. He helps me stay standing. I look at him for a little longer than I should’ve apparently.  
“What are you looking at?” he asks with a cute smile.  
“Nothing, you’re just,” My head was throbbing, “you’re just really pretty.” He pauses.  
“Okay,” he says through a laugh, “how hard did you hit your head?” I squint my eyes and look down.  
“I uh,” He helps me out of the room and down the stairs without another word, Marley comes running up. A failed attempt from Finn to slow her down causes me to stumble again.  
“Thank god,” She exclaims, I guess she wasn’t as drunk as I was. “That complete asshole. I swear if I see him again-”  
“I have that covered,” Finn interrupts. He goes back to his high school and middle school ways as he kisses me on the head before he walks out of the house. Devyn and Kat comes stumbling over and engulf me into a hug.  
“Girl, we have so got your back if this gets out of hand,” They tell me, “even with Colby, he can get… intense at times.” I just nod my answer.  
“Okay okay,” Corey says as he comes back into the group. “Give her some space guys, let her breathe.” I smile slightly at him. He gives me a hug and I let him for a little longer than the others.  
“Thanks Core,” I tell him when he breaks the hug.  
“No problem girly,” He tells me, “you know, other than Devyn, you are kinda one of my favorites in the house.” I fake a laugh. They ask if I want to talk about it, Kat gets me water. When I gain some sobriety, I am open to talking about it. When we finish it is almost 3 am, it took me this long to realise that colby wasn’t coming back. I wasn’t able to understand what he was saying, but I had a feeling it wasn’t good. Corey wasn’t talking to me about it and Finn didn’t either. I pull Corey aside.  
“Corey,” i say hoarsely, “what was Colby saying? Do you know anything?” He looks at me like he doesn’t want to answer my question. But he does.  
“Yeah, I do,” he tells me gently, “but, I’m not sure you want to know B.” I cringe. That’s what I was afraid of.  
“Sure I do,” I tell him, faking confidence. He gives me a soft look.  
“He thinks you were cheating,” He tells me. I widen my eyes.  
“What? Why, why would he thing that?” I ask confused, I widen my eyes again, “You don’t-”  
“No of course I don’t think you were cheating,” He tells me honestly, “I’m not an idiot.” I laugh against my better judgement. I cover my mouth with my hand. He smiles at me. After awhile, Corey and Jake walk Marley and me home. I get upstairs with Marley’s help and I manage to get dressed by myself. I didn’t know that I was tired until my head hit the pillow and I was sound asleep. But in my dreams, I was going back and forth between Colby and Finn.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Colby’s POV  
“Because man,” I explain to Brennen, “She was cheating, it was obvious.” I was positive.  
“Dude, you don’t know that,” He tells me again. I roll my eyes.  
“How could she not have been?” I ask him. He throws his hands up and exhales.  
“Because, it doesn’t seem like her,” He tells me, “I mean the way she was around you and how she-”  
“I don’t want to hear it Brennen,” I interrupt frustratedly. “Anybody can cheat. It doesn’t matter how they acted around you or how they looked at you. They could easily be telling a lie.” he was about to argue when my phone goes off and the call is from an unknown number again. I yank it out of my pocket.  
“What, dammit?” I yell into the phone, Brennen makes a yikes face as the words come out of my mouth.  
“Blaire is a liar,” the voice on the line tells me, you could tell the use of the voice coder. “She isn’t telling you the whole truth, don’t trust her.” Brennen mouth “what” to me and I wave my hand at him. He huffs and walks away.  
“Tell me more,” I say as I turn away from Brennen.  
“Not here,” the person tells me, I make a confused face, “I can hear your brain malfunctioning from here, I mean in another place, not over the phone.”  
“Where? When?” I ask quickly. We make the plans and we hang up. Brennen comes around the corner.  
“What are you doing, man,” He asks quietly, “This is Blaire, the girl we both love, maybe not in the same way, but Colby, you can’t tell me you don’t anymore.”  
“You may be right,” I agree, leaning in, “but not right now.”  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Blaire’s POV  
I wake up to a searing headache. I roll over and Goose licks my face. The light from the window is brighter than normal which only causes the headache to be worse. There was a light knock at the door and it opens. Marley walks through holding a tray with water, tea, and coffee. I can see the advil on the tray as well.  
“Hey,” she whispers. I cringe and but a hand on my forehead. “Sorry, but you need massive help sister.” She sits down on the bed and I grab the water first. She hands me the advil to take with it.  
“Thanks,” I whisper sadly. “I love you.”  
“I know,” She shrugs and smiles. I take my time waking up and she doesn’t rush me. She leaves me alone to get dressed. I look at the clock and it reads 1:00. I exhale and run a hand through my hair. I turn on my Spotify and the first song that comes on is Fight for Me from Heathers the Musical. I sing along to the song as I get dressed. It takes a couple more song for me to finish, but when I do, I walk downstairs. I take the tea that was offered to me upstairs and warm it up in the microwave. Marley is sitting on the couch watching Criminal Minds.  
“Hey, you weren’t supposed to start without me.” I remind her. She turns and smiles.  
“Well come on,” She tells me, “The next episode hasn’t started yet.” I walk to the couch and sit with her. Just then I get a notification from Instagram. I open it and to my horror see two people together I never wanted to. Olivia Waldorff and my boyfriend, Colby.  
“What the hell?” I ask my phone. Marley stops her fork before it can enter her mouth and looks at me with a confused face.  
“What?” She asks. I scroll through the comments and the fans are just as confused as I am.  
“You’re never going to believe me,” I tell her. She huffs and tilts her head. She throws her napkin at my head.  
“Tell me,” She demands, “now.” I exhale and shake my head.  
“Fine,” I agree, “That tea instagram page just posted pictures of Colby with Olivia.”  
“Not Olivia fr-” I cut her off.  
“Olivia Waldorff!,” I exclaim fast, “The very same Olivia that ruined my and your highschool experience, and apparently not going to stop with high school. The mystic bitch is converting to real life as well.” I toss my phone against the backrest of the couch.  
“I thought she was done with this bullshit,” She confesses. I widened my eyes and nod my head to make it known that I thought so too.  
“Well, yeah,” I told her, “It's been three fucking years. I thought she grew up, but obviously not. It’s like high school all over again.” Marley looks down and shakes her head. I drop my head and grab my phone.  
“What’re you gonna do?” She asks me gently. I shrug my shoulders.  
“I don’t know,” I shake my head, “I guess Corey was right. He does think I cheated.” She hugs me and after a couple of seconds I break it and walk upstairs. The comments on the picture were rolling in, all saying how they were confused, asking what happened at the party, wondering if we had broken up, thinking that one of us had cheated on the other.  
“Ugh!” I shout to no one in particular. I flop down on the bed and cover my face with my arms. I remove them, grab my pillow, put it against my face and scream into it. When I finish, I throw the pillow back where it had come from. My phone vibrated signalling a notification. I reluctantly take it in my hand. It was Brennen.  
Brennen: i am sorry Blaire, i told him not to go but he wouldn’t listen.  
I don’t respond to him, but the minute I put my phone down, another notification pops up. This time from Finn.  
Finn: Just saw the picture. Wanna talk?”  
I smile and reply.  
Blaire: thank god, meet me at sonic? I could use a slushie.. (address of Sonic)  
Finn; sounds great.  
I smile and start to get out of my sweat pants and sleep shirt. I brush my teeth and hair. I grab a long skirt out of the closet, as well as a tank top. I tuck the top into the skirt and grab my gray cardigan. I get my docs and go back to the bathroom put on some mascara. I grab my purse from the side of the door and walk down stairs.  
“Where are you off to?” Marley asks from the couch. I freeze with my hand on the door knob.  
“To go get slushies with Finn,” I confess reluctantly.  
“Finn, huh,” She states, “Have fun, don’t decide together to kill Tanner, Colby, and Olivia. This isn’t the Heathers, okay.” I laugh and shake my head.   
“What’s your damage?” I joke, “I’m just going for big fun.” She laughs again.  
“Whatever,” She says as I walk out the door. I get into my jeep and start on my way to sonic.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Colby’s POV  
“Colby, what the hell man,” Corey shouts as he enters the kitchen. I place my water down and roll my eyes.  
“You saw the picture,” I state nonchalantly.  
“Yeah,” He states, “we all did and frankly, we want to know what the hell your problem is!” he gets closer to me.  
“You want to know what my problem is?” I raise my voice to match his, “What about Blaire’s huh, what about how she cheated on me and made everyone believe it was rape.” he stares at me blankly.  
“You’re kidding right,” he asks, “You can’t possibly believe that.” I laugh.  
“Actually, I could,” I inform him and the other roommates that had gathered around. “I can because she has done it before.”  
Blaire’s POV  
I pull into a parking spot and get out. I see his dirty truck and walk up to it. He was inside of it waiting for me. I tap on the glass and wave. He gives me a smile and I back up so he can open the door without hitting me.  
“Hey,” he greets. I can’t find anything to say so I just hug him. Being here at sonic, just like we always have done when things have gone wrong in the past just brings up memories of us and honestly, I’m okay with it. Especially now. I bury my face in his chest and I can hear his heartbeat and feel him breathing. And strangely enough, it is calming.   
“Hey,” my reply is muffled since i said it into his shirt. He grabs my shoulders and holds me to where I can see him and he can see me.  
“Cherry or Lime?” He asks with a smirk, knowing that it came from my musical. I smile at the ground and play along.  
“I said big gulp,” I joke, “I’m kidding, uh, lime, wait no, cherry.” he laughs and we walk to the ordering microphone for outside. We order a bunch of fries and two slushies like we did in the past. We walked to an open table and sat down, and we waited for our food. “So, you saw the picture.” He sucks in a breath.  
“Yeah I did,” he exhales, “I thought we were done with this bs.” I nod my head in agreement.  
“Me too,” I tell him, “But apparently, we weren’t.” I put my head in my hands. He grabs my hand gently and pulls it down off of my face.  
“Hey, don’t do that,” Finn tells me, he places my head back on the table, “Man, I hate this. This Colby guy sounds like an ass.”  
“But, that’s the thing, he’s not,” I confess, “he’s charming, sweet, funny, I have never laughed harder around him or his friends. I wish he was, honestly, that would make this whole mad at him thing so must easier.” I flop my head down on the table. Finn chuckles a little, but then the food and drinks come.  
“Come on blairebear,” he says jokingly, using my old nickname, “let’s freeze our brains.” I laugh and grab my slushie. I take a huge sip.  
“Huh I thought-” I stop myself, there was a searing pain in my head from drinking it too fast, “OW! Son of a bitch! Why the hell do we do this!” Finn starts laughing and so do I. I felt weird for a second, like someone was watching me, but Finn got a brain freeze and reacted funny which causes me to laugh, forgetting the feeling. We talk and laugh. We talk about high school and when we were little.  
“I did not!” I stress, “and if I did, he deserved it! It was my position! I was always Quarterback, you all knew that. Just because he was new doesn’t mean he got to run the show.”  
“Blaire! He was 8!” Finn laughs.  
“So were you, but you got it,” I point. His smile makes my heart spin. No, stop it Blaire, you and Colby are still technically together. You can’t do that to Colby. You shouldn’t and couldn’t do that to Colby. He has started to mean too much to you.  
“Okay okay, you might be right,” Finn caves, “but, I still don’t thing you should’ve kicked him in the shin. I could give you wet willy or even a shove but that is reaching.” I laugh and shove his shoulder.  
“Oh shut up, you would’ve done the same thing.” I tell him. He squints his eyes at me, I do the same.  
“You’re right,” He says leaning farther in and squints more. I realize how close we were together and I clear my throat a bit and lean back. He doesn’t seem to notice. “I missed you.” I smile and lower my head. What the hell is he doing to me.  
“Me too honestly,” I confess, “I have missed you guys a lot.” I look down at my hands. This cannot be happening abort, abort. There is no reason to stay, there aren’t anymore fries, I have no reason to stay. But he was being so nice.  
“You should get back,” Finn says finally.  
“Yeah I should. Kat, Devyn and Marley are probably freaking out.” I had my phone on silent so I wasn’t sure if I was getting messages.  
“And hey, make sure you talk to colby too,” Finn says, “no matter how much I might not like him, I liked how happy he seemed to make you.” I blush and smile at his comment.  
“I will.” We stand up and walk to our cars. Before I get it, he pulls me into a hug and I hold my breath for a second. I break the hug and we say our goodbyes. I turn My radio up and roll down the windows as I drive back to my house. Once I get there, i walk inside and feed goose. I try to think of what I should say to colby, but nothing was coming to me. Man I wish I would’ve just old him the truth from the very beginning, but the truth is always harder when you care about someone.


End file.
